A Rebel With A Tainted Heart
by victoriamalfoytw
Summary: After the War, the seventh years are given the option to return for a newly made eighth year. But with two Slytherins and two Gryffindors as Heads and Deputy Heads, combined with the Ministry's new Marriage Law and a Death Eater plot for revenge, will the year play out smoothly? And who really has changed for the better, or for the worse? HermionexDraco GinnyxBlaise
1. A Rebel With A Tainted Heart

**But Mama I'm in love with a criminal**

**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama, please don't cry I will be alright**

**All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy**

_**-Criminal, Britney Spears**_

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart**

Hermione Granger sat in one of the various compartments of the Hogwarts Express with her two best friends: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and one complete arse: Ronald Weasley. After a traumatic previous year of them in and out of school, the Wizarding War that took place and Voldemort's defeat, they finally got a lucky break which enabled them to return for their last year at Hogwarts. As Hermione, Ron and Harry had to repeat the year, this meant that they were in the same year as Ginny which cheered them all up.

It was a well-known fact that Hogwarts would be quiet this year. After the war, many families packed up their belongings, took their kids and left. They moved away to mourn but also out of fear. Voldemort was gone but many didn't want to risk their safety. After the destruction of Hogwarts during the battle, it was one of the last places parents wanted to send their children, no matter how many times they were assured it was for the greater good.

Before her return to school, Hermione had managed to track down her obliviated parents and helped them regain their memories. They were no longer a childless couple and Hermione was greatly relieved that they recognised her and forgave her. She was lucky that her parents were so understanding and that they had realised she had acted purely with their safety in mind. To say they were proud of their little girl was an understatement.

Although she had missed her parents' presence, Hermione felt it best to give them space over the summer as they readjusted to the lives they previously led and had newly rediscovered. Her best friend Ginny Weasley had invited her to stay at The Burrow with the rest of the Weasley's as it was basically a second home to Hermione and Harry.

The battle of the Wizarding World had changed many things including the people involved in it, which soon became apparent during the course of the summer. Hermione and Ron, after kissing during the war, tried to build a relationship but both realised it was better if they remained best friends after Ron cheated with the airhead that was Lavender Brown more than three times. Their love for each other was more brother and sister than anything else and Ron felt that their relationship was just awkward which Hermione agreed.

Beside Hermione, also mulling over things was Harry. He was remembering the events of the summer and the end of Ron and Hermione's relationship which he was relieved about. He hated when they were together as he was always caught in the middle of their arguments and constantly got accused of picking sides.

Harry wasn't interested in them or anyone else as much as he had been. He was simply glad to finally be rid of Voldemort who had caused nothing but trouble throughout his life. Often he was found, usually by Ginny, lost in deep thought which he never shared with anyone. Secretly Harry was always looking at others and wondering, what if it hadn't been him? What if he had been a normal-ish child? His parents would quite possibly still be alive and he wouldn't have faced such hardships. But, like the selfless person he was, Harry was glad he was_ "The Chosen One."_ It meant that no one else would ever have to go through what he had. After experiencing it first hand, he could never wish that on anyone, not even people he hated.

It saddened him that even after death, Voldemort was still torturing him. The people he knew and loved had changed and like him, fought every night with horrible, realistic nightmares of the past events. To top it all off, he realised that he and Ginny were drifting apart and Harry worried they were becoming like Ron and Hermione. He still loved Ginny of course, but he felt it maybe in a more of a brotherish way, which confused him. Him and Ginny never spent time alone, or went out together or did anything like they had before the war. Sure their lives weren't perfect then, but they managed. This time, however, they weren't managing and Harry knew it. Why couldn't his life ever be simple?

A knock on the door of the compartment caused them all to jump about a foot in the air. Ron made to get up, tripped and landed in a heap on the floor. Harry just shook his head as Ginny digressed into a fit of giggles. Hermione sighed as she slid the door open to reveal a rather scared looking second year Hufflepuff.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, smiling kindly at the tiny boy.

"Um, Hermione Granger? Professor McGonagall has requested you in the first compartment after the drivers right away," The boy announced timidly.

"Oh okay, thank you, you can go back to your own," Hermione replied, holding in a giggle as the boy sighed in relief before wandering back down the corridor. Many thoughts raced through Hermione's mind and she wondered what she could have done to have been called to the professor so early on in the year.

"Well I better go; I'm not sure when I'll see you!" She gave a half-wave to the others who returned it, before leaving and briskly walking down the hallway. Hermione rapped on the door quietly before entering the room, only to be knocked to the floor mere seconds later, pulling whoever it was down with her.

Her eyes soon focused on the body that was on top of her and she couldn't believe who it was. He looked similar to what he had before the war, but somehow even hotter?

_-Wait, what? Hermione, pull yourself together, don't let your hormones control you. You cannot, under any circumstances, think of this lad as 'hot'._

As much as she tried to convince herself that the body on top of her wasn't attractive, she couldn't because he was hot. He always was, but even more so now without all the stress eating him away. His platinum blond hair was messy in an absolutely perfect way and it flopped gracefully over his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Beautiful grey orbs that were no longer cold and devoid of any emotion - grey enveloping pools that showed warmth, concern and shock. His handsome, chiselled face was no longer deathly pale, but tanned in a healthy way. He looked like a Greek God.

_-Oh my god, Hermione you cannot think of him like this! Do you know who this is?! Stop!_

"Malfoy?" She asked, shock and confusion evident.

"Well hello Granger, fancy seeing you here," He smiled - not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Gently he got to his feet and pulled her up carefully, chuckling at the surprised look on Hermione's face - she wasn't used to him being nice.

_-He looks amazing in dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue top, oh wow._

Hermione shook her head, trying to get rid of those oh so awful thoughts before questioning him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, trying not to sound harsh.

"The same as you, I guess. Some little second year Hufflepuff came up to me, told me McGonagall wanted me. Scared shitless he was ha!" Draco chuckled again and Hermione tried to hide a smile, the poor second year had obviously been terrified of both of them.

"How come you're being so nice? Smiling, laughing, and helping me up? Aren't you afraid my mudblood germs will contaminate you?" She demanded harshly and he winced.

"Hermione, listen I've changed, and I want to say sorry and ask for your forgiveness, as much as it pains me. I'm not the same obnoxious elitist that my father tried to mould me into. He's in Azkaban now and good riddance. My mother and I can finally live our lives with freedom and how we want them without him constantly looking down at us. I can do what I want and be my own person without having to worry about being tortured when I get home because of it. And please, don't call yourself a mudblood, you shouldn't put yourself down. I just want to have a good year without the weight of many problems," He explained softly. His tone of voice was so gentle that Hermione melted at how velvety it was.

"Your dad sounds awful! God, no wonder you were such a dick," Hermione gasped and Draco laughed.

"Yes I suppose I was, wasn't I?" He replied.

"Well I'm surprised you apologised, I can practically see your pride oozing out of the side of your head in defeat, but in any case, I forgive you Draco Malfoy and I'm sorry too," She smiled honestly at him.

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused.

"For being an arse too over the years. And I'm sorry for what you went through, it can't have been the easiest childhood," She answered.

"It wasn't, but thank you, it means a lot," He murmured.

"So, truce?" She asked hopefully.

"Truce," He agreed smiling, looking her over. Hermione Granger had definitely grown up over the summer! Her chocolate hair, which was almost an exact match in colour of her eyes, fell in tame cascading waves down her back. Draco couldn't help but notice the gorgeous figure she had been hiding under her school robes. A modestly tight top which accentuated a chest he hadn't even known was there, grey skinny jeans to show off her thin waist and curvy hips and heeled charcoal boots making her long legs even longer. Raised voices outside the door to the compartment snapped him out of his analysis of Granger. They went silent and still as they listened to the voices, trying to figure out who they belonged to.

"What are you doing here dick?" The attitude of the words was instantly recognisable to Hermione.

"The same as you I imagine my darling Red!" The calm and collected tone was one which Draco knew well indeed.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked confused. "Blaise?" Draco asked at the same time. He opened the door and sure enough there was his Italian best friend, more like brother, and other Slytherin Prince. Beside him, was Ginny Weasley aka Weaslette/Red/Girl Ginger, Granger's best friend, more like sister, and other Gryffindor Princess.

"Ah, now this is exciting, the two handsome Slytherin Princes and the two beautiful Gryffindor Princesses. I wonder what will happen here?" Blaise asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Will you stop flirting and get in here Blaise?" The blond hissed, dragging his best friend in the door by his arm, oblivious to the Italian's complaining.

"Hermione! So this is where you disappeared off to! Some little second year came and found me as well, said McGonagall wanted me too," Ginny shrugged before stepping through the door to hug her best friend, who accepted the hug.

"Alright Malfoy," Ginny mock bowed, greeting him happily. After he and Blaise saved her during the war she had become a lot friendlier towards the pair. Ron and Harry still hated 'the bastards' however.

"Weaslette," He commented, giving her a mock salute which made her giggle. He and Blaise draped themselves gracefully over two of the four sofas in the compartment and the two girls tried not to stare open-mouthed at how God-like and in control they appeared.

"Why are we all here?" Draco asked the question with a well practised bored expression on his face.

"Well if we knew that we wouldn't be here would we?" Ginny rolled her eyes before plonking herself down on the sofa nearest Blaise. Hermione made a mental note to ask the younger girl about this later.

"That doesn't make sense Red, you're talking crap," Blaise pointed out, snorting derisively but evidently pleased about her seating arrangement.

"And you would know all about talking crap wouldn't you Zabini, everything you say is absolute sh-"

"Miss Weasley! What were you saying?" Startled, they all looked around to see Professor McGonagall entering the room and staring harshly at Ginny, who at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed.

"Nothing Professor," She muttered, shooting angry glares at Blaise, who merely accepted them with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, so I will not keep you in the dark any longer. I apologise that this is such short notice but as the second in command 'Slytherin Prince' if you will, Mr Zabini would you accept the title of Deputy Head Boy?" Professor McGonagall smiled at him kindly.

"Of course Professor, it would be a pleasure," He replied politely, turning on the Zabini charm.

"Now, Miss Weasley, second in command 'Gryffindor Princess' would you accept the title of Deputy Head Girl?" She turned her attention to the youngest Weasley, who was narrowing her eyes.

"Yes I will, can't believe my partner is-" Ginny trailed off.

"Someone who is charmingly handsome with amazing hair?" Blaise offered helpfully, much to her dismay.

"Right Mr Zabini that's enough flirting with Miss Weasley, don't you lead her astray now! Miss Granger, I believe the role of Head Girl has been patiently waiting for you to fill it since your arrival here. As a 'Gryffindor Princess' and war hero, you are greatly respected, and I believe Hogwarts would benefit?" The Professor smiled proudly at Hermione who was blushing at the compliments.

"Of course I'll accept Head Girl Professor," She smiled back as Ginny hugged her.

"Now Mr Malfoy I do believe that the Head Boy title has had your name written on it too. As a 'Slytherin Prince' you are also respected despite what you were forced into and you are highly influential, especially with the Hogwarts females. (_"What about me? I'm hot too!"_) That's debatable Mr Zabini. You are courageous and have strength; I also have faith that you will be able to keep Mr Zabini here in line!"

"HEY, Professor!" Blaise protested but she shushed him with a glance.

"Yes Professor, I'll accept Head Boy," Draco smiled politely at her and she looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Well thank goodness; I shall see you at Hogwarts where we shall discuss more about rules, where you shall stay and such. In the Great Hall you all shall sit together at the end of the Gryffindor table, it will promote house unity so no complaints. For now I will see you all later, the train will arrive at the grounds in about 2 hours, so be sure to change into your uniform before you arrive. Good evening." And with that, she set four badges on the coffee table before turning on her heels to leave, closing the door behind her. Hermione leaned over and grabbed the badges, examining them before handing them out.

"It clashes with my ring!" Blaise whined suddenly.

"Fuck up Blaise it clashes with mine too but get over it you retard," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes as the two girls stared at the pair incredulously.

"I am NOT a retard, I'll have you know I'm your second in command as McGonagall so rightly put it," Blaise huffed at his friend.

"You clearly are, you're always moaning and usually about clothes not matching or you room down in the Slytherin dungeons. 'Oh no this light makes my robes look green.' We lived under the fucking black lake obviously the light would be green you arse," The blond argued.

"I'm not an arse, take that back you man whore!" The Italian stood up.

"Man whore? Eh I've been called worse, mainly by you and I will not take it back. Sit down Blaise and remember who is the taller and stronger one here. Remember your wrist?" Draco smirked, standing up to tower over his best friend.

"Remember your nose?" He questioned sarcastically before sinking back down into his seat.

"Face it dick, Draco's the alpha male, get over it," Ginny smirked at him and Blaise couldn't help but think how damn sexy Red was when she did that.

"No I won't, arm wrestle to settle it!" Zabini demanded.

"I'm going to be honest here, Blaise looks like the stronger one Malfoy, I'll root for Zabini," Hermione shrugged, laughing at the mock offense on Malfoy's face.

"I'm going for ferret because he will clearly win against the gay," Ginny giggled.

"See the Weaslette knows I'm the best. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine Blaise. If I win, you accept that you are second in command, and not the Slytherin Prince. I have never lost my title and I certainly won't to you. If you win, you get the title, but I doubt it. Granger you and the Weaslette referee." Malfoy pulled the sleeves of his navy top up slightly and adjusted his position so he could put his arm on the table. Zabini did the same, a smirk evident on his face. He was convinced he had it in the bag.

"Right 3, 2, 1 _GO!_"

In a matter of seconds, Draco Malfoy had slammed Blaise Zabini's hand down on the table with a winning smile on his face. Ginny looked very pleased with herself as well, while Blaise and Hermione were in shock, watching Draco stand.

"There you are, my second in command. I am the alpha male, Slytherin Prince and sex god, I thank you," He bowed before straightening up to look at the confused face of Blaise.

"What, but, you, HOW?" His best friend was absolutely raging and the Weaslette was revelling in it, clapping her hands together in amusement while Hermione looked impressed.

"You lost to the better person Blaise, accept it graciously, don't be a sore loser," The blond shrugged. The Italian jumped up and aimed at punch at him, which he caught in his palm, before jerking his wrist to flip Blaise on his back. Ginny was howling with laughter by this time, tears running down her face as she watched Blaise scramble to his feet. He made to go towards Draco who lazily waved a hand and muttered _"Protego"_, sinking on the sofa beside a crying Weaslette and a half amused half horrified Granger.

"You don't seem surprised Malfoy," She commented.

"He does this a lot, what can I say, I'm the better person," He laughed.

"Oh yes everyone loves Draco Malfoy. He's tall, thin yet muscly, strong, beautiful, has blond hair that flops perfectly into his gorgeous grey eyes, the sex god Slytherin, the bad boy, preferred by everyone who gets everything. He was Snape's godson, his absolute favourite, one of Dumbledore's favourites, one of McGonagall's favourites, one of that bastard Dark Lord's favourites, got the Dark Mark before me and now he has the girls sitting beside him." Blaise sat on the sofa opposite them, huffing about his best friend who merely looked amused.

"Aw Blaise, don't worry, everyone still loves you," Ginny giggled at him and he brightened up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep," She giggled again.

"Sweet!" He announced happily.

"Good, I can take this shield down now," Draco complained.

"Speaking of, when have you been able to do wandless magic?" Hermione demanded.

"Eh, I think around war time, it just sort of happened one day, I talked to Professor Dumbledore about it," He answered calmly.

"Why do you think the resurrection stone brought him back and he was normal?" Hermione asked. This question had been troubling her for a while.

"It's because he died due to Dark Magic and he was a very powerful wizard in possession of a Deathly Hallow. It's like it knew the balance wasn't quite right," Malfoy explained.

"Anyway, where's the Death-trap Twins?" Blaise interrupted, accepting a 'Nice!' handshake from Draco.

"Who?" Ginny asked confused.

"The Twat Twins Weaslette?"

"Who?"

"The Dickhead Duo Granger?"

"Who?"

"The Troll Twins?"

"Who?"

"The Brain-dead butt monkeys?"

"Who?"

"The-"

"Oh for fucksake Malfoy WHO?"

"Calm down Granger, we're asking you two where's Scar head and Weaselbee?" He smirked at her, especially pleased with the new nicknames he and Blaise had come up with.

"I don't know where Harry is and hopefully my dearest brother Ronald's fallen off the back of the train and is lying horribly mangled on the tracks with one of his arms caught on the underneath of the train trailing along with it as it speeds away and all they can see is bloody guts and red flaming hair that-"

"GINNY!"

"Sorry Hermione."

"Woah Red, that was sexy, remind me to get you angry more often. As horrific as that imagery was, I've seen worse," Blaise looked at Ginny, clearly eyeing her up as she blushed.

"We need to get our school stuff on, we're nearly at Hogwarts. You girls can stay here and Blaise and I will go find empty rooms. Yes, separate, you queer, now come on." They could hear him complaining as Draco took charge and dragged him out. Hermione waited until they were out of earshot until she turned to Ginny.

"Firstly, they're being nice? Secondly you and Blaise, ooh girl!" Hermione teased and the younger girl blushed deep red blending with her hair.

"Of course, they want a normal year like the rest of us I'm sure, they saved me in the war and plus they're hot. They'll be good partners this year, we need intimidating guys to back us up and I have a feeling these two are up to the challenge. They'll be flashing those Dark Marks about just to get their reputations back. And there is no me and Blaise, he's just being his usual self. More like you and Draco." Now it was the older girl's turn to blush lightly.

"We're not friends yet, but we called a truce, and he is looking _hotttttt_ this year. I just want a normal year with no drama, but I have a feeling that's not what we'll get," Hermione admitted hesitantly. Ginny just winked at her before they quickly got changed into their robes. Deciding to be more rebellious and like her best friend, Hermione shortened her skirt (modestly still for her) and opened a few of her blouse's buttons before re-coating her eyelashes in black mascara beside Ginny who was doing the same thing.

"I'll open the door, so those two know they can come in," The younger Weasley crossed the wide room and flung the door open dramatically, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow. Mere seconds later, Ginny was on the floor with Blaise Zabini pressed on top of her.

"Can't get enough of me Red?" He winked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hm, I do believe that doorway is cursed, the same thing happened to Granger and me as she came in. Or rather barrelled in and took me down with her," Draco commented, casually stepping over the pair.

"I did not barrel in Malfoy! I knocked and opened the door, then I grabbed you to steady myself, I didn't know you'd fall on top of me," Hermione argued. Blaise and Ginny however, were completely oblivious to their little argument. They were instead looking each other up and down.

Ginny looked hard at Blaise - he was gorgeous as well. His school uniform was utterly perfect for him and complimented his complexion well. He eyed Ginny up and down in her uniform - he had to admit, Red was hot in her tight skirt and blouse unbuttoned just enough so as to not look slutty. He made no move to get off her and she made no move to get out from under him, in fact, she rather enjoyed being pressed up against his hard body. But of course, she'd never tell the egotistical prat that.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was trying not to look at Draco Malfoy, who was too hot for his own good. She was determined not to be one of those girls captivated by his good looks, but she couldn't help it - he really was gorgeous.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts, and Hermione finally felt at home once more. Even from the station in Hogsmeade she could see the repairs that had taken place and to be honest, she thought the castle and village looked better than ever.


	2. A Change In The Weather

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together,**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**And I'm holding you closer than most**

**'Cause you are my heaven.**

_**-A Drop in the Ocean, Ron Pope**_

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter** **2**

They all waited, making sure everyone was off the train and hadn't left anything, before making their way to the carriages. Ginny was sad that by now, nearly every student in Hogwarts could see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages, including her. She would never forget Fred or seeing him as he crumpled to the floor. A small tear rolled down her face.

"Gin, sh it's okay, don't worry, Fred is happy wherever he is and he's looking down on you so proud!" Hermione engulfed the younger girl in a hug, which she accepted. The two boys beside them suddenly had knowing looks on their faces while Ginny looked embarrassed.

"Hey Red, come here," Blaise smiled lightly, wrapping an arm around Ginny. Surprisingly, she let him and Blaise's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He fancied the girl a lot and hated seeing her upset.

"Granger we'll go on and find a carriage, come on," Draco said, gesturing to the carriages. Hermione followed him, practically running to keep up with his long strides. He opened the door of a compartment for her and she thanked him, surprised. He was quite the gentleman.

"I guess Potter and the Weasel didn't wait up for you two then," Draco raised a perfect blond eyebrow as Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well none of us are together anymore, they probably don't feel the need to," She replied.

"What did the Weasel King do now?" He asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Cheated on me numerous times with Lavender before the War and also recently with Parvati," Hermione sighed.

She had just told her ex-enemy something that she hadn't told anyone but Harry. Not even Ginny knew.

_-Did I just think of Draco Malfoy as my EX-ENEMY? Oh okay, suddenly he's my friend? What am I thinking?!_

"Were they those half-wit Gryffinwhores? One had the ridiculous colour name? Who the hell has two colours as a name?" He sneered at the thought of them. His expression turned to shock, which he quickly masked, when Hermione burst into laughter.

"Yep, that's them. I don't really care to be honest, Ronald Weasley is an arse," She giggled and Draco froze. That was the sexiest sound he had ever heard but he cleared this throat quickly, shaking the thought out of his head.  
"Well finally, I've been trying to get people to realise that for years," He scoffed and she smiled. Suddenly, Ginny and Blaise appeared in the compartment, Ginny sitting beside her best friend and Blaise beside his. Hermione raised an eyebrow but Ginny shook her head, inside she was smiling. Blaise Zabini was a good guy, just like Draco Malfoy. This year would be a better one.

Everyone reached the castle safely, narrowly avoiding the mishap of a first year who nearly fell over board. The Heads were told to wait with the First Years, as Professor McGonagall needed to talk to them.  
_-I am so hungry, hurry up!_

Ginny tried to stop her stomach rumbling, but it was no use so she just stood with her arms crossed, glaring at all the first years who were shifting nervously in front of them all.

"Ginny, stop glaring at them!" Hermione nudged her fiery friend in the ribs but it was to no avail.

"I'm hungry and this is holding me up!" She snapped before turning away.

"Woah, Red's snappy when she hasn't had food, yeouch!" Blaise whispered, him and Draco chuckling slightly.

"I heard that you di-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Hermione promptly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What was she going to say?" One of the braver first years asked curiously.

"She was going to call him a _'delightful young man'_ I think," Draco replied, trying not to laugh at the wide eyes of his best friend.

"I'll bet she was," Blaise muttered darkly.

"You're Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini aren't you?" The little girl asked them.

"Yes we are, who's asking?" Blaise laughed, eyes twinkling.

"I am obviously. He seems a bit slow that one. Well, I think that you two are very brave especially for defecting in the War and I find you inspirational," She grinned.

"Um thank you?" Malfoy replied. The girl smiled pleasantly before turning round to her friends and chatting to them once more.

"Aw, she was cute," Hermione giggled while Draco stood, shell shocked.

"She called me slow," Blaise sounded highly offended and his best friend snorted.

"You _are_ mate," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Blaise chuckled and Draco put his face in his hands. His best friend really was an idiot, but that was what he liked about him. A sharp clicking of heels alerted them that Professor McGonagall was approaching.

"Good evening First Years and - ah, your Heads and Deputy Heads are here. Right you four, we want you all sitting together at the top of the Gryffindor table. No complaining now go! I will see you after dinner, as well. And Ginevra, do take that scowl of your face. It isn't becoming of a girl your age," The Professor tutted before addressing the First Years.

With a hesitant push of the large wooden doors, the four stepped inside the Hall, almost identical as to how it had been before the damage of the War.

_"Ooh look it's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini!"_

_"Oh they're so hot!"_

_"They defected did you know?"_

_"Well obviously they're angels!"_

_"More like Gods!"_

Whispers echoed around the Hall and the two boys smirked as they heard what was being said. It was like nothing had ever changed - although the Gryffindorks still looked angry as hell.

The Gryffindor's faces darkened as they watched the four sit down in the empty space at the top of the table. Ginny and Hermione sat on one side, while Blaise and Draco sat opposite them. Ginny rolled her eyes as they sank onto the bench.

"Honestly, if anything, being Death Eaters has made you two more attractive to all these girls."

"Including you Red? You sound jealous," Blaise winked at her but quickly made his face indifferent after a stern glare from the witch.

_-Damn, she's scary as!_

Finally, silence took over as the First Years strolled into the Hall, looking as scared as ever. It seemed like yesterday that they all were in their exact places.

As the Hat and stool was placed in front of the Staff Table, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was like she had never left _- she was back home._

Hermione had never been so glad to see the Hogwarts food in all her life, no matter how much she disapproved about house elves making it. Although Professor Dumbledore had assured her numerous times that all the house elves were paid and had been offered holidays. Both girls were definitely amazed watching the two boys with dinner. Blaise and Draco were so different to Harry and Ron. Where the two Gryffindors were greedy and shovelled food down like animals, the two Slytherins ate with poise and elegance, using their cutlery and eating normal sized amounts. Ginny and Hermione stared open-mouthed at them.

"What?" Blaise asked, putting his fork down.

"Just you two, you eat so nicely!" Ginny shook her head.

"Isn't this how you're supposed to eat?" Draco was confused.

"Well I guess, but we're used to Harry and Ron and they basically eat like animals," Hermione replied and Draco snorted derisively.

"Figures it would be the Twat Twins you'd compare us to," He rolled his eyes and Hermione smacked his arm across the table. He just smirked at her.

_-Will someone please stop him smirking at me it's so bloody hot, like him yum! Oh my god this is Draco freaking Malfoy Hermione! You know, Death Eater and all?! You can't think he's hot it's like against the rules or something and Harry and Ron won't like it. You mean Ron won't like it. Oh who gives a fuck about Ron!_

The others were oblivious to Hermione's internal mind struggle and she quickly tried to focus as Professor Dumbledore took his usual place behind the podium, as the owl spread his wings. Everyone was glad to see the old wizard back where he belonged.

"Welcome back to all you older students and welcome to our youngest I hope you all shall find your years here as excellent as they can be. Firstly I shall introduce your teachers:

Professor Sprout – Herbology

Professor Slughorn - Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor Snape - Potions-"

At this, the whole hall broke into whispers. They all knew of the plan between Dumbledore and Snape and many were actually glad to have the sallow-faced bat like man back. Professor Dumbledore coughed before smiling and carrying on.

Professor Babbling - Ancient Runes

Professor Binns - History of Magic

Professor Magelda - Muggle Studies

Professor Trelawney – Divination

Professor Flitwick – Charms

Professor McGonagall – Transfiguration

Professor Vector – Arithmancy

And of course Madam Pomfrey our school nurse, any problems you should see her in the hospital wing. I believe I should mention that our seventh years from last year are joining us as eighth years for this year only. Also, as usual the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and the Room of Requirement, due to its destruction by Fiendfyre.  
Lastly, I shall introduce your Heads and Deputy Heads for this year. Your Deputy Head Girl is -_ Ginny Weasley!_ And your Head Girl is_ Hermione Granger!"_

They stood up and surprisingly every house clapped even Slytherin.

"Your Deputy Head Boy is _Blaise Zabini_ and your Head Boy is _Draco Malfoy!"_

Harry half-smiled as they both stood up but Ron was livid. The teachers were amazed at the noise for the two Slytherins. Students were clapping and cheering and the Slytherins were banging their hands on their table in excitement.

"Alright now could you four please wait behind and the rest of you, off to bed pip pip!"

Harry came up to them and hugged the two girls before shaking the two Slytherins hands.

"Well done guys, you all deserve it, I'm glad you got it. I trust you'll look after the girls so I'm happy, sorry about Ron. I'll find you later Hermione, Ginny," Harry gave them one last hug before following Ron who stomped out, incredibly angry and not looking back.

Shortly after, Professor McGonagall glided over to them all.

"As you've probably guessed, you four will be sharing dormitories this year. Due to the rebuilding, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitories are closer together so Mr Zabini and Miss Weasey, you will have a dormitory on the floor above," McGonagall explained.

"I. HAVE. TO. SHARE. WITH. _THAT!"_ Ginny practically screamed.

"I'M. STUCK. WITH. _HER!"_ Blaise yelled.

"Afraid so Miss Weasley, Mr Zabini," Professor McGonagall replied.

"And I'm stuck with him!" Hermione said angrily jerking her head at Draco who crossed his arms.

"I'm with her, right ok and Blaise you should be grateful, you're getting out of the freezing dungeons and _I'm getting out of A - doesn't matter,"_ He shifted his eyes downward and Professor McGonagall pulled him aside from the others.  
"Dumbledore told me Mr Malfoy, he's sorry he wasn't there to get you and I wish I was too but I didn't know as my poor husband was still in the ground. But I am _sorry_ and please do look after Miss Granger and open up to her at least, you two could surprise each other," She half-smiled mysteriously before walking back over to the others.

"Come now, I'll show you your dormitories," She beckoned them after her and they followed silently.

**Author's Note:-** _Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for reading - this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I just love Dramione and Blanny ok?! Anyway feel free to let me know what you think, I'll take it all in. Sorry this chapter's kinda boring but the next will be better, promise! Yeah so thanks and keep reading and reviewing - I love you lot!:D_


	3. I'm Only Human

**Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in**

**And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins**

**Oh, no **

**Oh no**

**Don't ever say goodbye**

**I'm only human**

**I said I'm only human**

**_-Flowers For A Ghost, Thriving Ivory [You should all listen to this song, it is so damn cute, especially this bit at the end!]_**

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 3**

The professor led them along the empty corridor to where a gilt framed portrait hung. In the portrait was a magnificent golden lion and a calm emerald snake, intertwined with each other resting against a large rock.

"These two will be the guardians of your Deputy Heads dormitory, the password is _Emered_," Professor McGonagall spoke, snapping the four out of their thoughts. Ginny couldn't help but feel that the lion and snake in the portrait represented her and Blaise. She smiled a little to herself; she wanted to be friends with him.

_-Friends with benefits more like! Oh my god, did I just even think- focus Ginny, never mind!_

"Maverik?" Blaise asked the snake, catching Ginny's attention.

"Ah, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy, it isss a pleassssure to ssssee the pair of you again. My, my how you have grown," The snake hissed as happily as it could sound.

"You know the snake?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Of course, Maverik was always in one of the portraits in the various pathways of the dungeons. He always helped us if we got lost, didn't you Mav?" Blaise grinned and the snake nodded.

"That I did. Assss I recall, Mr Malfoy never got lossssst, but you refussssed to believe he wassss going the right way and ended up bringing him the wrong way. Ssssome things never change Mr Zabini hm?" The snake smirked.

"Oh haha,_ Emered_," Blaise sulked as the portrait swung open.

"Knew I liked that snake for a reason," Draco chuckled behind him.

Ginny was blown away as she stepped into the Common Room. The walls were a deep blue and the sofas matched, but they had a gold trim. On the left was a roaring fire in a gorgeous old-fashioned fireplace. In the middle of the room were two large sofas and a comfy looking armchair. At the other side of the room was a large table and chairs beside a kitchenette.

"Sweet! Is there nutella?" Blaise asked excitedly.

"You know what nutella is?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Please, we may be Purebloods and forced to do what we were told but that didn't mean we didn't rebel," Blaise scoffed and Draco nodded in agreement. Professor McGonagall was amazed, she never thought that there was more to the two boys than just Pureblooded idealism.

"I believe there is nutella in there Mr Zabini!" The Professor said, a hint of a smile on her lips. Blaise made to go to the kitchen but Draco stopped him.

"Blaise, I am not sitting here for hours waiting for you to go through all the bread and nutella you have. Now go back!" Draco rolled his eyes at his friend, and the three women looked on in amusement. Blaise just muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like_ 'stupid best friend ganging up on me not letting me have nutella.'_

"The stairs at the back lead to your bedrooms and shared bathroom. Yes shared! I am sorry but it is Professor Dumbledore's orders," McGonagall hid a smile; she had a feeling as to why her husband put these four together.

They quickly went and checked out the bedrooms which were deep blue and silver.

"There is a lack of green here," Blaise was confused.

"House unity and all Blaise. I don't think red and green really go do they?" Hermione explained and he crossed his arms. He_ liked_ green.

"But I like green, it's not fair," He whined.

"Life isn't fair Zabini. It's proved that because I ended up stuck with you!" Ginny glared at him and he quickly shut up.

_-Red is beautiful, wow, this will be a fun year!_

"Yes, right well now on to the Heads dormitory, you two may feel free to tag along," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, trying to avoid any more tension - although she was sure it wasn't angry tension between these four.

_-Oh Albus, you are a perceptive old wizard!_

Once again, they followed the professor up the enchanted stairways and along a corridor that was void of any alcoves albeit one silver framed portrait at the end. In the portrait was the four founders - Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

"These four will be the guardians of your Heads dormitory, the password is _Serene," _Professor McGonagall announced.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, back again? Such a fine young man. And sadly you've brought Mr Zabini! Is he still an idiot?" Salazar spoke to Malfoy as if he were greeting an old friend.

"Afraid so sir," Draco half-smirked and Blaise looked offended. Hermione hid a smile and Ginny burst into peals of laughter.

"They're all Gryffindors and snakes," Rowena hissed.

"Come now Rowena, being a bitch doesn't suit you. Or does it?" Helga stared disapprovingly at the other woman who was, quite frankly, being rude.

_"Serene,"_ Hermione said quickly, avoiding confrontation as the picture swung forwards.

The Common Room was almost identical to Blaise and Ginny's, however there were subtle differences. The walls were a deep purple and the sofas matched, but they had a silver trim. On the right was a roaring fire in an intricately designed fireplace. In the middle of the room were two large sofas and two soft armchairs. At the other side of the room was a rectangular table and chairs beside a kitchenette.

"Your dormitories are almost identical to each other and you may come and go from each others as you please, however keep guests to a minimal. And I also suggest that you two, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, try not to strangle each other to death," She raised her eyebrows at them expectantly before swirling around and exiting through the portrait. Draco went and sat down on one of the sofas immediately resting his forearms on his knees. The girls looked at Blaise but he just shook his head and they took this as their cue to leave.

"Hey Ginny, come help me find my bedroom," Hermione said to her best friend, motioning for her to follow up the stairs, which she did.

There were two mahogany doors with a substantial amount of space in between them. On the left door, engraved in silver was_ 'Draco Malfoy'_ and on the far right door, engraved in gold was_ 'Hermione Granger'._

Hermione slowly pushed the door that read her name open and gasped at the same time as Ginny did. It was magnificent. A large double bed was placed in the middle of the room, which was a deep red colour and the carpet was gold. On one side of the room was an open walk in wardrobe and a chest of drawers, whilst on the other was another mahogany door. Ginny let out a low whistle.

"Hermione, this is gorgeous," The awe was evident in her voice.

"It's probably the same as yours Gin, don't worry," Hermione giggled at the look on her friends face.

"Do you mind if I look in your bathroom?" She asked eagerly.

"Go ahead Gin, I want to know what it's like, because I'll have to share with Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked from inside the bathroom, letting out another low whistle.

"I don't know Gin, really. He seems different this year, in both ways. He's been kind but quiet. Which I guess is to be expected because I've heard he went through some pretty awful things," Hermione sighed. Was she really feeling sorry for Draco Malfoy?

_-Hermione stop! This was the boy that caused you, Harry and Ron so much trouble over the years! Then again, when was the last time he called me Mudblood?_

"Shall we go downstairs and make sure the dick isn't yelling at Malfoy?" Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of Blaise Zabini.

"Why don't you like him Ginny?" Her friend asked.

"The same reasons you don't like Malfoy I guess. But even if I don't like them, they're both still good to look at!" The redhead winked before dragging her friend back downstairs. They slinked into the room to find the two boys in the same position they had been in ten minutes earlier.

"What the fuck, Draco?" Blaise crossed his arms angrily.

"It's hard to be back here ok?" The blond replied in a cold voice, looking up as the two girls came into the room.  
"Yeah it's hard for everyone but especially us because it reminds us of what we were forced into. Do you think I like being back here either? My last memory of here was being _Crucio'd by Negozi,"_ He snapped, ignoring the horrified gasps from the girls.

"I have kept my patience long enough Blaise. No one knows about this but Dumbledore, McGonagall and my mother. My last memory of this place? Rufus Scrimgeour snapping metal manacles over my wrists to prevent me using magic as he apparated me away," Draco all but yelled, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Yeah so? We all had a trial! Negozi and Lucius went to Azkaban. Me, Pansy, you, we all got off," Blaise shrugged.  
"No_ we fucking didn't_ Blaise! You forgot this is Rufus Scrimgeour! Potter testified at my hearing but that didn't stop the old vampire bastard coming for me. _He threw me into Azkaban_ into the Murderers and Highly Dangerous block!" The young Malfoy lost his temper and yelled at his best friend who, like the girls, was horrified.

"I didn't know," Zabini breathed.

"Yes I figured that, because I was in there for _FOUR BLOODY MONTHS!_ And let me tell you, it wasn't fun!" He yelled once more before getting up and storming out, slamming the portrait behind him, ignoring the founders protests.

"I..I didn't know he threw him in that place, especially not that Block, anywhere but that Block. If I'd have known I would have got him out in a second. I forgot that Rufus Scrimgeour has it out for him. Oh my god, I can't believe he had to go through that. And there's me and Pansy, thinking he just disappeared off with his mum to France too, when really he was in prison, probably alongside that crazy bitch of an aunt," Blaise ranted, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Blaise you couldn't have known, not even us or Harry knew. If I had I would have tried to get him out. We may have had our differences but he was 18, _no one deserves that, ever,"_ Hermione said honestly, tears rolling down her and Ginny's face.

"I only hope that he can help himself out, because otherwise he's heading the same way as his aunt," Blaise sighed, putting his face in his hands. Ginny sat beside him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm going to go and find him," Hermione announced, surprising them all.

"There's that annoying Gryffindor do-good spirit," Blaise smirked as she climbed out of the portrait.

_-This is a big castle, I have no idea where he'll be?_

Hermione walked towards the Room of Requirement, she knew that the teachers were trying to keep the secret that it still worked. She hoped she would find the blond there. In what state however, she didn't know.

**Author's Note:-** Hey guys, another chapter woop! Please keep favouriting/reviewing etc I appreciate it a lot! Also I just want to let you know that there will be changes in this fanfic to suit the story line of course such as Draco being in Azkaban, he Blaise and Pansy being marked Death Eaters, Lupin and Tonks will still be alive and some other details which I will let you know about. As well, the passwords in the story are like this - Emered: Emerald and Red combined, and -Serene: Silver and Green combined. I know the last one isn't a mix of both houses colours but I thought it's kinda ironic because usually when together Hermione and Draco are anything but serene haha! Anyway, thanks for reading and please stay with it, it will get better!


	4. It's Killing Me

**And I just can't look it's killing me**

**And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

**_-Mr Brightside, The Killers_**

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 4**

After walking up and down the seventh floor corridor numerous times and repeatedly chanting _'I need to find Draco Malfoy',_ the Room of Requirement finally revealed itself to Hermione. It was a well kept secret that, in fact, the first thing Professor Dumbledore had done upon his resurrection was the rebuilding of the Room. It was an important part of the school but now many believed it to be destroyed still.

"I need to find Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered one last time before gasping as the large, old wooden door appeared in the middle of the stone wall.

Hesitantly, she pushed against the massive door, which was difficult considering her petite frame. She was nervous about how Malfoy would react to her, would he yell or would he insult her? She suddenly didn't know why she had volunteered to go after the annoyed blond, yet she did.

_-Damn my Gryffindor courage, always getting me in dodgy situations!_

As Hermione walked through the door, what she saw definitely was a surprise. The Room was almost completely empty apart from a golden snitch and a down trodden wizard. The wizard was sitting with his back against the wall, long legs stretched out before him as the golden snitch whizzed around above his head. It took Hermione a few seconds before she noticed the faint tear marks on Draco's cheeks.

"Malfoy?" Her voice echoed throughout the room and she cringed slightly at how loud she sounded, despite speaking quietly. The blond looked up in confusion at her before quickly masking his face to his usual blank look of indifference.

"What do you want Granger? Come to insult me, tell me you wished me dead? Because, believe me, I've got enough of that already. I'm pretty sure I don't need any more psychological abuse," Malfoy sighed.

"I didn't come here to insult you Draco," The use of his first name shocked them both and for the first time, he looked into her eyes. Hermione recognised the pain in his eyes. She could see it. Like she could see the pain in a lot of things. But this was the most heart-wrenching, horrifying, bone-shattering pain she'd ever known. Draco Malfoy was tormenting himself and she wanted nothing more than to help the broken boy before her.

"Really Granger? Because I'm-" He began to speak but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered honestly.

"What?" He asked sceptically, whispering back just as quietly.

"I said I'm sorry. _Truly_. You went through hell and back and none of us even realised. Not Zabini, not Parkinson, not me, not the Weasel, not Ginny, not even Harry. We all thought that we all had it so hard, obliviating parents, and leaving parents, having no parents, leaving Hogwarts, hunting Horcruxes, and running from Death Eaters or Snatchers. But no one even understood just what it was like to be forced to be on the other side. Having to do what you were told, being forced into submission, being ordered to kill someone you've known for a long time, trying to protect your parents, being ordered to hand over your classmates to their death and being thrown into Azkaban. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, but I'm positive that it was a lot worse than what I had to go through. And for that, I'm sorry. Especially that it was at such a young age, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even you," Hermione finished softly, sitting down opposite him. Draco had been oddly quiet throughout her mini rant and now he looked up at her with the same sadness in his eyes.

"Well thank you Hermione, you're the first person who doesn't want me dead. But you don't understand, I may not have wanted to do it, but I still did it. I may not be like them, but I was still one of them. I am guilty and I deserved all I got and am still getting," His voice was calm and steady, but inside his heart was breaking.

"Draco, you know it was never like that! I know that you didn't want any of it. You're not evil, you're not like the rest of them. You may not see it but I do," She said quietly.

"But I haven't done anything good," He cast his eyes downward.

"Yes you have. I heard you healed the injured at the war, the injured fighters on the Light Side," Hermione whispered and he looked at her again, his eyes softening.

"Why are you being so nice to me, it's not like I've ever been kind to you. I've been horrible, I've been the worst kind of person imaginable and yet you still come here and talk to me, properly, as if we've been friends all our lives?" He was confused to say the least.

"You're still a good person Draco; you were just forced to make all the wrong choices. As Dumbledore once said_ 'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it'._ And let's be honest, when was the last time you called me a Mudblood?" She asked him brightly, ignoring his wince at the word which had once frequented his vocabulary.

"I stopped after I saw you bleeding all over the floor in my house; Bellatrix should never have done that. She should never have hurt you and she should never have hurt me," He spoke softly, with an air of sadness about him which just made Hermione's heart tug.

"You know, you're just the nice Slytherin that's too shy to show it," She replied. Without saying anything more, she stood up and hugged him tightly.

He was amazed that the very girl, who he tormented, was here many years later clinging onto him for dear life. Eventually he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her tightly and allowing her to rest her head on his broad shoulder. He still couldn't wrap his head around it – she was so forgiving, surprising him earlier on the train as well. Maybe, like him, she was just tired of it all. There was no point. But an invisible barrier separated him from the rest of the world. He was – he had _always_ been a marked man. For once, she was one of the few who seemed not to care. Finally they extracted themselves from the others grip, looking around the room sheepishly.

"We should go back, I believe Blaise will be waiting for you," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Yes and the Weaslette will be looking for you as well," Draco commented, standing and offering Hermione a hand up to which she accepted with a raised eyebrow. He merely shrugged it off.

"I may have been a dick, but I was still raised with manners and taught how to treat a lady properly. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for the Weasel," He smirked and she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

_-Who knew that Draco Malfoy was a real emotive person underneath that entire false exterior? He actually is quite lovely- Holy god Hermione did you just use Malfoy and lovely in the same thought? This is getting out of hand, focus damn it, focus!_

They got to the portrait and quickly said the password before they could be grilled by the founders, who had mischievous looks on their faces. They stopped suddenly as they came across Blaise and Ginny sitting fairly close together on a sofa, the redhead was almost on the Italians lap. He didn't seem to be complaining though! The young Malfoy cleared his throat and raised a perfect blond eyebrow at them expectantly. Hermione stifled a giggle as the air jumped apart with such speed that it appeared almost inhuman.

"Draco! You've reappeared. Calmed down as well, sorry yeah, I didn't know," Blaise muttered and Ginny suppressed an eye roll as the two did that ridiculous little handshake greeting that guys do.

_-They do realise they're just slapping each others hands right? Oh days, Blaise Zabini is so hot. And to think I was so close to kissing him. Come on Ginny, he's a Slytherin, you know this. It's been drummed into you by Ron – never trust a snake. But Ron is being a bit of a twat recently, so who really cares what he thinks?_

"You going to write to Narcissa? Because I'm thinking of writing to my mum, making sure she hasn't accidentally killed Christi. Although known her she's left her somewhere," The Italian rolled his eyes and his best friend shot him a disapproving look as he tried to hide his smirk.

"I think so, but I don't know where she is. She went to one of the other Manor's after me and Lucius got thrown in Azkaban by Scrimgeour," He sneered the Minister's name with such a coldness that it reminded Hermione of the old Malfoy.

_-Old Malfoy? What. The. Fuck? I have totally gone insane, lost my entire head. This is Draco Malfoy, my enemy, pureblood extraordinaire and renowned Mudblood hater. He hasn't really changed! Has he? I mean I did see him upset in the Room of Requirement and he looked so broken. The War changed everyone, it was bound to change him as well. Perhaps he realised that what he thought was a good cause, wasn't that great after all. Do I really feel sorry for him? I still don't trust him though. They don't call me the Brightest Witch of Our Age for nothing. It's going to take more than a few apologies and a heart to heart before I can even consider myself 'friendly' with Malfoy. And what about Zabini? He and Gin seem pretty close, I don't want her to get hurt, and I'll definitely be keeping a close eye on the two of them. No doubt Ginny will be dragging him into the nearest broom closet for a quick shag as soon as it's possible. She seems to like him, she basically called him and Malfoy hot! Malfoy, hot? I mean what the hell?! He can't be hot, he's freaking Malfoy! It's against the rules or something. Who am I kidding, he is so bloody hot, as in surface of the sun hot. I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM. IT IS JUST ME BEING A TEENAGER. OH MY DAYS._

"Hermione? Helllooooo? Earth to Hermione? Anyone in there?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her friend's face, causing her to blink a few times before staring confusedly at her.

"You were totally zoned out Hermione, honestly," Ginny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her. Rolling her eyes was the red heads new big thing.

"Where do you think Cissa is Dray?" Blaise asked Draco, who seemed kind of zoned out too.

_-Maybe something happened between those two?! I bet they shagged, no wait, not that quickly, Draco's not Weasley. Ha, I made a joke about the Weasel in my own head!_

Blaise laughed out loud, causing them all to stare at him like he was off his rocker. He just shrugged it off, embarrassed on the inside.

"Who's Christi?" Weaslette asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"My baby sister Red, she's only one and let's be honest, having the village bike as your mother isn't exactly the best way to be brought up," Blaise sniffed in disgust.

"Such endearing terms you used to describe your mother dick. Let's hope you don't refer to all the girls like that," Ginny smiled sweetly at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I can vouch for him here. She is very willing," Draco answered, holding back a shudder.

"It's ridiculous and extremely mortifying, having your own mother hit on your best friends. As Draco is well used to by now," Blaise covered his eyes with his hand.

"Well used to it. It is quite awkward having to peel your mother off me every time I visit though," Malfoy agreed.  
"Well you are Slytherins," Ginny shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"Really? Thanks for clearing that one up Weaslette. I didn't know the name of my own house that I've been in for eight years," Malfoy replied sarcastically, shooting her an _"Are you stupid?"_ look.

"I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted by a ferret, that most Slytherins are hot. A lot hotter than the Gryffindors. Must be the whole bad boy thing you lot have going for you," She said casually. Blaise and Draco stared at her whilst Hermione's mouth dropped open. Ginny was so blunt and forward, one of the many things the brunette liked about her.

"Some Gryffindors aren't so bad themselves Red," Blaise winked at her and Draco mock gagged behind him, causing Hermione to burst into a peal of giggles. Ginny gave a smirk that was definitely Slytherin-worthy.

"Excuse me I have to go and vomit," Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust at his friend's horrendous pick up line.

"It wasn't that bad Draco, come on!" Blaise whined.

"Mate, I'm embarrassed to be seen with you after hearing that!"

"That's a bit of an over reaction!"

"Is it really? _'Some Gryff-'_ Do you know what, it was so bloody awful that I can't even repeat it. Oh my god Blaise, and they call you the second in command of Slytherin. Jesus," Draco shook his head, before stretching his long, pale fingers out, cracking his knuckles.

"Back to the matter at hand Zabini, which manor?" He asked again.

"I don't know? Not Wiltshire, obviously. Badenoch, Scotland? Wexford, Ireland? Cluj-Napoca, Romania?" Blaise offered.

"How many Manor's do you frigging have Malfoy?" Ginny asked, astounded.

"You have a Manor in _Romania?_ Romania?" Hermione asked, disbelieving.

"Yes Granger, I do. It's quite cold there though. Altogether Weaslette? 26 Manors," Malfoy answered coolly, brow furrowing as he did.

"Lake Como, Italy? Valencia, Spain? Victoria, Australia?" Zabini was still rhyming off Manors.

"26 holy God, that's a lot!" Ginny was stunned but Draco merely raised an eyebrow.

"I've got it! Provence-Alps-Côte d'Azur in France! Your mother loves that Manor because it has all your heirlooms and photos and shit in it," Blaise grinned proudly.

"Blaise vous pensez que vous êtes un génie, mais vraiment tu es juste un idiot," Draco said sarcastically in French, with a perfect accent.

_- Blaise you think you're a genius, but really you're just an idiot._

"Draco, tu oublies que je peux parler français également," Blaise replied cockily.

_- Draco, you forget that I can also speak French._

"Pas aussi bien que moi. Vous avez probablement aucune idée de ce dont je parle," Draco countered.

_- Not as good as me. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about._

"I'm sorry what?" Blaise was lost.

"Mon point exactement."

_-My point exactly._

"Yeah yeah yeah, just cause you can speak French. It's only because your family line originates from there," Zabini huffed.

"Fine speak Italian then," His best friend raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"FINE. Draco, pensi di essere sorprendente, perché si può parlare francese, ma scommetto che non riesco nemmeno a capire una parola di questo. Tu sei il Principe de Serpeverde e tutti ti amano, sei uno arrogante cazzone," The Italian replied smugly.

_- Draco, you think you are amazing because you can speak French, but I bet you can not even understand a word of this. You are the Prince of Slytherin and everyone loves you, you are an arrogant prick._

"Blaise un po geloso siamo? I am amazing because I can speak French and for your information I understood every word, right down to you calling me an arrogant prick," The blond scoffed and his friend sat down at the large table nervously.

"Yeah, well, let's just write," Blaise coughed, sinking down into his seat in a sexy slouch which Draco mirrored.  
Ginny was staring in disbelief at the two, as was Hermione. The fact that the pair just had an argument in French and Italian was hilarious. Ginny especially liked the fact that Blaise got put in his place.

_-Smug little Slytherin, but oh so sexy! I wonder what Ron and Harry would say right now if they knew I was thinking about how hot Blaise Zabini is?_

A knock at the portrait startled the two girls to which the two boys burst into laughter. Hermione couldn't help but note how well-mannered and polished the two actually were, they were so unlike Ron and Harry. Where Ron and Harry were loud, untidy and had God awful manners, Draco and Blaise were quiet, well organised and extreme gentlemen.

"Seriously? You've faced Voldemort, Death Eaters and us, and a little knock scares the hell out of you? You need to sort out your priorities," Blaise chuckled and both Hermione and Ginny glared at him, although for different reasons. Ginny glared because she was angry that the prick was so damn attractive. Hermione glared because she remembered that Ronald had said something similar to her a few years before.

"I'll get it shall I?" She asked sarcastically.

"If you must Granger. It's probably Weasel making sure we haven't killed you two yet," Draco smirked before rolling his eyes. God he hated that bloke.

The brunette shot him a dirty look before getting up and swinging the portrait open. She refrained from covering her eyes and groaning out loud. What was it that was a common saying in the Muggle World? Oh yes.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

"Ronald," She greeted coldly.

**Author's Note:-** GUYS IT IS IN PARAGRAPHS, ALL HAS BEEN SORTED, MY MICROSOFT WORD IS FUNNY OK HAHA. RONALD IS A-CALLING! I'm sorry, I'm kind of hyper. School finished early today so I sat and wrote this for you all. Oh I'm so generous. Wee bit of Dramione in the beginning *sobs at cuteness* Then Ron appears, ooh dramaaaaaa! And Ginny and Blaise? As always, thanks for reading, please leave a review/favourite/follow the story ~ Thanks x


	5. Your Lipstick Leaves Me So Out Of Breath

**Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes**

**Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath**

**I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself**

**I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**

_**-One More Night, Maroon 5.**_

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 5**

Both the Slytherins and Ginny groaned inwardly at the name of who was currently standing at the door. Blaise thought that one Weasley was all he needed to get through life, he didn't need another one.

"Hermione, I was hoping to catch you here!" Ron grinned and already, Hermione wanted to throttle him.

"Really, well aren't you just having a lucky night," She replied in that same cold tone as Ginny stifled a giggle. The redhead, determined to get a better spot to listen to the impending argument, moved off the sofa and sat down in a chair beside Draco at the table, who promptly raised his eyebrows at the girl's actions.

"It was you or Zabini and frankly, I trust you more in all senses of the word. Mainly that you're not going to try cop a feel," Ginny whispered to the blond, who bit down hard on his lip, nodded and continued writing so he didn't laugh out loud at that. Blaise, sitting across and unaware of what was said, still looked offended.

"So this is your new dormitory, it's nice," Ron commented, trying to look inside.

"I'm not inviting you in here Ronald," Hermione said crossly, folding her arms.

"Okay, fine, I'll say what I want now. Hermione, you've been on my mind, just thinking about you I don't know why it's taken me so long to realise you're the only one I want," He announced with a ridiculous soppy look on his face.

"So Ronald, you think you can just waltz over here and confess your 'love' for me and I'll take you back?"

"Oh goody, he's in for it now. She is gonna yell at him so bad!" Ginny giggled quietly, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"You sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin Red?" Blaise asked, grinning.

"I can't wait to hear this," Draco murmured. He knew just what it was like to be on the opposite end of her anger. He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. Damn, Granger could pack a good punch.

"Well let me tell you something. You. Bloody. Can't. Remember Parvati? And Lavender? Did you think of her, when you were with me? Did you wish I was a bit more like her? She was too loud and I'm quiet because you made me feel so damn self-conscious! She was 'flawless', she was the other woman. Now she's gone and you expect me to pick up the pieces? This isn't worth it," Hermione glared at him and he seemed to shrink under her intense scrutiny.

"She didn't mean anything come on Hermione I love you. I mean, sure she was gorgeous and you are just so boring and alright. But that's okay, I can put up with that," Ron said confidently, not realising his fatal error.

_"Shiiiiiiiiiiit,"_ Ginny muttered in a sing-song voice.

_"Get. Out."_ The sound of the slap echoed around the whole room and down the end of the hall. Draco and Blaise winced appreciatively.

"So, is that a yes?" Ron asked dumbly, rubbing his blood red cheek.

"Honestly Weasel, if you were any slower you'd be going backwards," Malfoy drawled from across the room.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" He asked angrily.

"I believe the lady asked you to get out Weasel King and since this is my dormitory too, I'm asking you to leave," Malfoy replied lazily.

"Since when do you respect her? She's a Mudblood. Make me," Ron snapped, temper rising.

"Out of the way Granger," Zabini said cheerfully, both Slytherins remaining in their seats. Hermione stepped casually to the side; seething at the fact that Ron would even think of calling her that. Both boys continued writing but raised their right hands. The blond flicked his wrist then waved it, while the Italian twirled his wrist around before putting his hand out straight, causing the portrait to slam shut. They all heard a _THWUMP_ and groans.

"What did you do to him?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Threw him out, silenced him, wrapped him up in ropes and put a Ron Weasley repellent charm on the dormitory. That pleasing _thwump_ was him falling to the floor. At least if he hit his head there's no chance of him losing any brain cells. No offence Red," Blaise replied, still as cheerful. Neither he nor Draco had looked up or stopped writing as they chucked Ron out. The girls were highly impressed.

"It's obvious that you got all the brain cells Weaslette," Draco commented, shaking his head at the Weasel King's stupidity.

"That's possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me, thanks, I think. And you know, you could call me Ginny," She smiled.

"Hm yes, but if I call you by your name then I'm forced to remind myself that I'm supposed to hate you and I start to get this horrible headache. It's quite painful."

They all burst into raucous laughter at him, while he merely smirked deviously. A large owl appeared at the old-fashioned window, hooting loudly.

"Isn't that Pansy's owl? You better get it Draco, the thing bites me," Blaise glared at the owl, who hooted again, almost mocking him. Draco sighed, putting his quill down before retrieving the letter from the owl's leg.

"Aw mate, party in the dungeons again, tomorrow night. Pansy's prefect so she's sorting out all the drinks and lights down there. She also says to you 'Don't get lost you idiot'. Bless, she knows you so well," Malfoy teased his best friend, who shot him the finger. He passed him the letter.

"Hey, she invited Granger and Red too. Oi Granger, Red, Slytherin party in the common room tomorrow night, _you're coming!"_ Blaise waggled his eyebrows.

"Meh, fine, we'll go," Ginny answered after sharing a look with Hermione. After the previous year they'd had, they needed to let their hair down. The two boys also shared a look – this would be one _epic_ party.

Hermione woke up on Saturday around noon – the day of the party. For someone who didn't really go to those sorts of things, she was surprisingly excited. Ginny and Blaise had stayed in the Head common room until the early morning of Saturday, each one sitting talking to their best friend. Hermione was quite tired and when she got up, she stumbled around blearily, pushing her way into the bathroom which she forgot she was sharing until...

"Oh shit, sorry Malfoy," She yawned quietly, trying not to stare at the 6ft3 blond wizard in only a towel, with a gorgeous six pack that was standing right in front of her, a drop of water running down his abs.

_-FKJHASKJHIUYIERHAKJH his body!_

"It's fine, I'm done in here, just had my shower. You look like you could use one to wake yourself up," He grinned at her sleepy glare, running a hand through his wet messy blond hair.

"Oh ha ha. Can you go put a shirt or something on?"

"Am I distracting?"

_-There's that bloody smirk back!_

"No just annoying. I'd appreciate it if you could put a t-shirt on over that overly large head of yours. I mean, how do you get through doors with your ego? Do you have to walk sideways?" She muttered. His grin just got wider. _Dammit._ He walked over before stopping an inch away from her and leaning into her ear.

"Do you really think I would walk sideways, when I look this good from the front and back?" He winked before waltzing back into his room, shutting the door behind him. She shook her head, grabbing her things for a shower._ His spearmint toothpaste_ was lying on the sink. She nearly laughed out loud as she remembered her sixth year and encounter with Amortentia – one of the things she could smell was spearmint toothpaste. It was just coincidence,_ right?_ Whatever it was, Draco Malfoy was going to be the death of her, that was for sure.

Ginny arrived at the portrait of the founders at exactly 4 o'clock. For once, she was actually on time and she found that odd. She had in her hands her dress, shoes, makeup and hair products.

"Party?" Helga asked her, smiling politely.

"Yes, Slytherin party actually," Ginny grinned and Salazar beamed.

"Ahh yes, my house always was famous for its parties and Sex Gods," He smirked cheekily at Helga, who giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

_"Serene,"_ Ginny said, trying not to gag at the founder's flirting. She walked through the portrait to see Blaise and Draco sitting at the table and Hermione reading on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I am so horrified, literally. I've just witnessed Slytherin and Hufflepuff flirting in that portrait. He was all_ 'oh we're all partiers and sex gods'_ and she was totally batting her eyelashes going _'oh Salazar just take me'_. _Y – U – C – K,"_ Ginny shuddered as she sat on the edge of the table, right beside Blaise, just to annoy him.

"I feel ill now," Draco commented, grimacing at the Founders actions.

"As pretty as your little ass is Red, I'd appreciate it if you moved it elsewhere, preferably my lap instead of my letter," Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ginny snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, in your dreams Blaise," She rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh it's happening in my dreams," He winked at her and Hermione blanched at the same time Draco gagged. They looked up, catching each others eyes and bursting into laughter. Ginny and Blaise looked startled, as if they'd only just remembered there were two other people in the room with them.

"Right, me and Hermione are going to get ready, come on," Ginny clapped her hands excitedly before sashaying up the stairs. Hermione put a hand over her eyes.

"Is she always this... energetic?" Draco gestured towards the stairs where the redhead had disappeared.

"Sadly yes," Hermione sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't say it's a bad thing," Blaise smirked to himself and Draco rolled his grey eyes as Hermione also disappeared up the stairs.

"Holy God Ginny, have you got enough stuff there?" The brunette asked as she caught sight of all the items spread across her double bed.

"Puh-lease Hermione, a girl can never have enough stuff," The redhead snorted at her friend, casting a _Muffliato_ towards the stairs.

"Okay, so lemme pick you a dress, you better have a better wardrobe than last year, I hope," Ginny said quietly, rifling through Hermione's wardrobe.

"Oh my god, Hermione you have to wear this dress, it's gorgeous!" Ginny squealed excitedly, pulling out a dress. It was a cream coloured lace top skater dress, which came to around mid thigh. Hermione absolutely loved the dress but hadn't had the chance to wear it yet.

"Okay fine, I'll wear it. How about my purple platform court shoes with it?" She suggested, pulling them out from the bottom of the wardrobe.

"OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD. YES. YES. YES. They're freaking beautiful. You're going to look even more gorgeous!" Ginny was so excited that she momentarily forgot about herself.

"What are you wearing?" The older girl asked her.

"My blue Lipsy cornelli dress with these," She grinned, holding up killer heels. They were absolutely amazing.

"Wow, Gin, Blaise will totally just want to rip that dress off you," Hermione grinned cheekily and Ginny blushed.

"Mione," She glared at her best friend, who was smiling innocently back at her.

"It's _Her_mione, you know I always hated Ron calling me that," Hermione scowled.

"Come now Miss Granger, scowling isn't becoming of a woman your age," Ginny teased, pretending to be McGonagall from the day before.

"Pinky Promise that tonight, we'll have fun. There will be no mention of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley or school rules. It's just us, some alcohol and the two hot boys downstairs partying in the snake's pit," Ginny winked and Hermione laughed at her. After all the stress of the War, they deserved this.

It was around 7 and Draco and Blaise were waiting in the Head's Common Room for the two girls before they could head off down to the dungeons.

"Pansy says that Dumbledore approved of this party. Who knew the crazy old man liked parties? We should have invited him!" Blaise cracked himself up while Draco merely uttered a quiet _'Oh Jesus'_ at his friend.

"Why'd Pansy invite the two girls?" He suddenly asked Draco.

"I don't know Blaise, maybe new beginnings and all. Plus everyone knows that Weasel's become a twat. Pansy may be Slytherin but she's not heartless. She wouldn't leave the two of them here stuck with Potter and the Weasel King while we were out partying," Draco shrugged.

"Ginny, come on," Hermione yelled as she went down the stairs. The two boys in front of her were shocked beyond words.

_-She looks bloody gorgeous!_

Her hair was tamed even more so it sat in defined chocolate curls that lay across her shoulder lazily. Even though she had a little makeup on, she didn't need it. Hermione's long tanned legs seemed to go on for miles in her short dress and high heels. Draco was pretty sure he was catching flies because his mouth was literally hanging open. She really had changed over summer.

Hermione eyed Malfoy up as he stood in front of her. She couldn't believe that he and Blaise were both wearing Muggle clothes. Apparently she didn't know a lot about the pair. He had on dark skinny jeans and a blue button shirt with his platinum blond hair messy.

_-Jesus, he looks so beautiful. Damn his good looks, making it difficult for me to remember we're not even friends!_

Ginny had just came down the stairs and Blaise could have died happily on the spot. Her long legs were also accentuated by badass heels that he was sure made her look even more Slytherin. Her red hair was straightened and half of it was pinned back. Now it was Blaise's turn to catch flies. Ginny eyed him up as he gawked at her. Much like Malfoy, he too was dressed in Muggle attire. He had on a white v-necked shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and dark skinny jeans. His chestnut curls hung messily over his forehead.

_-If only he knew how much I want him!_

"Shall we go Blaise?" Malfoy asked the Italian who blinked quickly as if he'd just stepped out into bright sunlight.

"Yeah sure," He replied. Draco offered Hermione his arm, which she accepted with a raise of one perfect eyebrow. Blaise offered Ginny his arm and she too linked her arm with his. This was going to be _one hell_ of a night!

**Author's Note:- ** Hey guys, another chapter! I know this story may seem kind of slow but this is how I want to be and I don't want the characters to be too OOC. I mean, they all hated each other, they're not all going to be in love after 3 chapters, it'll take time. I promise there will be romance in the next chapter! Thanks so much, please keep reviewing etc!

_**LINKS TO OUTFITS AND SHOES FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE AS WELL AS **__**MY REASONING FOR THE CHARACTERISATION OF DRACO MALFOY, PLEASE READ! **_ !:D


	6. Loosen Up My Buttons

**Take a chance to recognise**

**That this could be yours**

**I can see just like most guys**

**That your games don't please**

_**-Buttons, The Pussycat Dolls**_

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 6**

Around 2:15 in the morning, Blaise Zabini fell over a coffee table. The only ones still in the Slytherin Common Room were Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Theo Nott who all laughed at Blaise.

"Blaise you're very drunk," Pansy giggled, slightly tipsy.

"Am so noooot! It was the coffee table; someone put it there on purpose!" He protested.

"Mate your blood's probably turned to alcohol," Draco snorted in response.

"How come you're not that drunkkkk?" Blaise asked him, frowning.

"It takes more than three bottles of vodka to get me drunk. It's a tall person thing," He smirked as did Theo and Blaise narrowed his eyes at them.

_"Please_ Draco, you're still drunk," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I am Pans, I wasn't gonna stay sober at one of our famous parties," He chuckled and she smirked.

"No one ever is, not even the Gryffindors," She jerked her head in the direction of the two girls who had drinks in their hands.

"Did Blaise just fall over that table?" Hermione asked, coming over and looking down at the Italian sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah he did. See. _She's_ not that drunk either Pans," Draco commented.

"High tolerance, and I'm still drunk as," She grinned at him.

"But _she_ is drunk enough for both of us," Hermione pointed at Ginny who stumbled over to the table, fell over it and landed on top of Blaise, who looked quite happy at this new string of events.

"What time's it Pans?" Draco asked, ignoring Blaise and Ginny's drunken snogging. It was bound to happen soon.

"Like half two?" She guessed.

"You'll need to get back, you know what happens at 3. It'll take you at least half an hour with those two sex addicts," She rolled her eyes at the pair on the floor as Blaise's hand creeped up Ginny's leg.

"Alright Blaise, enough, she's drunk," Draco muttered, gently lifting Ginny off him which earned grumbles and protests from both.

"Is she always like this?" Draco asked Hermione as Ginny started giggling and playing with his hair.

"She's a clingy drunk," She shrugged, helping Blaise up.

"Good luck getting back with that idiot. I had a good time guys, glad you came Hermione and you, Draco, I hadn't seen you in forever!" Pansy waved as they were leaving, and her and Theo began clearing the Common Room with their wands.

"Thanks Pans and yeah about that, I'll tell you tomorrow," Draco murmured, holding out his free hand to help Hermione out of the portrait with a blitzed Blaise.

"Oh and Hermione? If Blaise touches you, slap him - _hard!_ Bye!" Pansy called.

Out in the corridor, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Malfoy was she being serious? And what happens at 3?" She asked him shocked.

"Yeah just smack him and he won't try it again. And at 3, all the portrait doors lock," He replied.

"Weaslette you are so drunk, come here," Malfoy whispered hauling her up into his arms. Ginny giggled, amused at being so high up.

"Aw Hermione you're so pretty, but Red's mine. Hey! Maybe _you_ can fuck _Draco!"_ Blaise drunkenly whispered, seeming happy with his idea.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," She whispered to Blaise so Malfoy couldn't hear.

"I think it would, you two emanate such sexual tension it's annoying," He muttered causing Hermione to burst into laughter and Draco to turn around and look at her like she was crazy.

"He just said something ridiculous," She replied, embarrassed.

"It's probably true, known Blaise. He's quite perceptive, even drunk," He half-smiled before turning round again.

_-If only you knew what he said Malfoy, you wouldn't be saying that!_

Finally they reached Blaise and Ginny's Common Room, helping the pair through the portrait before heading off to the Heads Dorm. Draco and Hermione arrived with 5 minutes to spare. Draco said the password to the Founders who grinned mischievously at the pair, who looked very good together. They climbed through the portrait before collapsing on the sofa.

"We should probably go to bed," Hermione giggled happily.

"Probably," Draco agreed. Both were _very_ drunk but not as bad as Ginny and Blaise.

"Come on," Hermione sang, pulling the tall grinning blond up the stairs and into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"No fair, your bed's comfier than mine," She complained and he smirked again.

_-Aw he's so fit, I would totally do him._

_-Aw she's so fit, I would totally shag her. _

"It's cause Dumbledore likes me better," He replied, laughing internally.

"Your eyes are so pretty!" She gasped suddenly, staring at him.

"Thanks! You're pretty!" He chuckled drunkenly, lying back on the bed. She fell back gently as well. One minute they had been lying side by side and the next she was straddling him, whispering things in his ear that would've made Rita Skeeter's blasted Quick-Quotes Quill have a _seizure _and kissing him.

His lips were surprisingly soft and _Gods,_ could he kiss! This was why all the girls were after Draco Malfoy, this was what they all talked about. He was known for not kissing girls - many had tried and failed to get him to kiss them, yet here he was, kissing his supposed enemy like there was no tomorrow.

"Everything about this is wrong," He breathed, observing her sparkling eyes.

"Maybe it is, I don't care," She shrugged devilishly before pulling him back in to her. Eventually, he struggled with himself to pull away again. She was like a drug.

"You'll regret this in the morning Hermione. Stop. Sleep here tonight and try to work off all those shots. You'll have a killer hangover in the morning," He spoke softly and she liked how her name sounded as it rolled off his oh so skilled tongue.

"Hm, fine, for a Sex God you sure are a buzz kill," She huffed as he waggled his eyebrows at the title she used. Hermione tonight, seemed so uncharacteristically free and happy and his mouth dropped open as she casually pulled off her dress and stood in her underwear before him, arms crossed over an extremely beautiful body.

_-Slytherin green underwear, I knew it. It's taking all my self control not to rip it right off her._

Hermione appeared to know exactly what he was thinking and smirked at him.

"Move over then Draco," She purred, climbing into bed and eyeing him hungrily as he stripped off down to his green silk boxers flashing mouth watering abs and v-lines, before sliding in beside her.

"Goodnight Granger," He said softly, turning away from her.

"Goodnight Malfoy," She replied, just as soft as she rolled over.

~O-O~

Around the same time, Draco and Hermione both woke up. She had her head on his chest and he had her wrapped in his arms, their legs intertwined. They had never seen the other move so fast in their life. Both sprang apart like lightning from the blond's silk clad bed and stared at each other and their clothing, or lack of.

"Why am I in your bed Malfoy? With you? Why are you in your boxers and why am I in my underwear? And what the _hell_ did we do?" Hermione's voice rose considerably as she questioned him.

_"Fuck._ I don't know, probably nothing and I can't really remember much. You have a fit body though, who knew the bookworm was shaggable. I remember the party and helping Blaise and Ginny back but after that it's black," He shrugged nonchalantly, long nimble fingers caressing his pounding head.

"How are you so bloody calm? WE MIGHT HAVE SLEPT TOGETHER?" She yelled at him and he winced.

"Shhh! And so? You better have been a good shag," He smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"You're hot Granger and I, Draco Malfoy, will be the first to admit it.

And I bet you were a good shag because you look like you are!" He grinned, dodging a pillow that she hurled at him.

"WHAT."

_-God, he is insufferable! But so fucking hot._

"You heard me," He said, still grinning. Hermione looked as if she was about to stab him repeatedly.

"You know Malfoy, that paperweight on your cabinet looks pretty good to bash your head in with right now," She hissed at the now howling blond, who was struggling to control the tears of mirth running down his face.

"But hey, if you did that, how would you use me for a good shag?"

_THWUMP._ Such a pleasing sound to Hermione as the pillow she threw hit her intended target in the face.

"Hahaha okay, I'm going to find hangover potions and we can remember what happened," He smirked again, going into the bathroom and hoking through the cupboard.

"Aha! Here you go Granger," He handed her one of the small flasks filled with a creamy pink tinged liquid which she accepted and quickly drank alongside him. All their memories came flooding back.

_Fuck._

"Ah Granger, quite the vixen, seducing this poor intoxicated gentleman. Someone was a bit minxy winxy last night," He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe I practically jumped you and you were so polite," She covered her face with her hands.

"Hey I'm used to it. It comes free with the dashingly beautiful face and body. But sadly, we didn't have sex, shame really, I wouldn't have minded being in you," He sighed, sounding disheartened and she looked horrified but still outraged.

"Ugh, must you be so crude Malfoy. And really, I'm surprised you would have even touched me. It's more like a blessing we didn't have sex," She sniffed disdainfully before collecting her stuff from his room and retreating into her own. She could hear his laughter even from behind the closed doors. _Bastard._

Hermione really couldn't understand why a very rich and very beautiful Pureblood would even sully himself just by thinking of having sex with a Muggleborn like her. Let alone Draco bloody Malfoy, he was practically the poster child for Purebloodism. Or at least, before the war he had been. Maybe he really had changed in more ways than one.

~O-O~

To say the teachers were surprised when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger came into the Great Hall for breakfast laughing together, was a huge understatement. It had been so long since anyone had seen either of the pair laugh, so Theo, Ron and Harry did a double take. Where he sat at the Slytherin table, Theo could see the warmth in his friend's eyes, something which had been lacking since the start of their sixth year. The strain of the Death Eater's had taken its toll on all of the young marked – Theo, Blaise and Pansy but especially the young Malfoy. The pressure had been taken off them and all of it placed on him by Voldemort, at merely 16.

Further down the Gryffindor table, Harry was pleased that Hermione was happy; even if he did have to grit his teeth at the fact it was with Draco Malfoy. However, after the war, many people, including Harry, had received apologies from the Malfoy's. Both Harry and Draco had agreed to a truce, but it was unlikely they would be close friends anytime soon.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he realised that Draco _freaking _Malfoy had made Hermione happier in two days, than she had been in two years with Ron. But everyone had seen the changes in Ron. Whether it was the War, or the loss of Fred taking its toll on him no one could be sure, but he seemed more angry and aggressive-possessive, snapping at the slightest things. Harry was worried for his best friend and was glad that Hermione and Ginny were being taken care off.

_-Two bloody snakes though! What were Dumbledore and McGonagall thinking?!_

Dumbledore merely sat at the head of the room beside his wife Minerva, a slight smile on his face as he watched Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley rush into the room together and collapse down on the bench beside the other two. Hermione and Draco both raised eyebrows at the pair, who looked away fleetingly, shaking their heads. After eating a large breakfast, the redhead spoke first.

"Hermione, can we go for a walk, I'm roasting," Ginny complained, looking at Hermione with that oh so familiar "I need to tell you something" look.

"It's a Sunday. In September. And you're _'roasting'_. Whatever, you girls are weirdos," Malfoy rolled his eyes at them and Hermione stifled a very un-ladylike snort before following Ginny out of the Hall. She followed her all the way down to the Black Lake before sitting down under one of the numerous large trees.

"Okay, enough Gin, spill.

NOW!" Hermione said to a nervous looking redhead.

"IMayHaveAccidentallyHadReall yAmazingSexWithBlaiseZabiniL astNight!" Ginny trilled quickly.

"What?"

"I. May. Have. Accidentally. Had. Really. Amazing. Sex. With. Blaise. Zabini. Last. Night," She breathed to her brunette best friend who was staring at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Was he good then?" Now it was Ginny's turn to stare.

"I'm sorry what?!" She asked.

"Was he good then?" Hermione repeated, trying not to giggle at Ginny's expression.

"This is Hermione Bookworm Granger, the prude I'm talking to right?!" Ginny questioned, not realising at first her best friend's hurt look.

"Ron called me that," She replied softly.

"And I may be a bookworm but I'm definitely not a prude, I'm just not a slut like Lavender and Parvati. Ron only called me a prude because I refused to have sex with him again because he's shit in bed. Well that and the fact he didn't know about the five other Muggles I slept with during the summer," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly and Ginny's mouth dropped open even wider.

"HERMIONE GRANGER YOU VIXEN!" Gin replied, shocked yet amazed.

_-Who knew that Hermione Granger has even had sex?!_

"You know, Draco Malfoy said that to me this morning when I woke up in his bed," Hermione added slyly, highly amused at the look on her friends face. This girl had a lot of very entertaining expressions.

_-I bet Blaise saw most of them last night!_

Hermione giggled at her internal joke as Ginny just sat there, completely flabbergasted.

"You. Woke. Up. In. The. Sex. God's. Bed."

"YES."

"OHMIGOD, DID YOU FUCK HIM?!"

"Ugh Ginny, you're so crude. And no, I didn't, but I did get a look at _mouth-watering _abs and v-lines," Hermione added dreamily, as she remembered that morning.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, you and Blaise?"

**-:FLASHBACK BEGINNING:-**

_-The portrait door had slammed shut as Draco and Hermione had left Ginny and Blaise in their Deputy Heads Dormitory. Both were still very drunk as they stumbled side by side up the stairs and Ginny followed Blaise into his room. Curiosity got the better of her. Blaise stopped in front of his bed and she ran straight into his back. She could feel his taut muscles rippling and she sucked in a breath. In the blink of an eye, Blaise had turned around to face her and he kissed her to which she responded enthusiastically. His hands were suddenly everywhere - cupping the sides of her face, running down her waist, then up, then down again. Settling on her hips, in her hair, caressing her neck. He slammed her against the door then and she grabbed his shoulders, digging her fingers in, kissing him harder and arching into him. _

_In one fluid movement, his shirt and jacket were off and her dress pooled around her ankles, both their shoes kicked off and lying halfway across his room. She circled his waist with her legs and the heat of her against his groin made his knees quiver. Blaise was drowning in all that was Ginny Weasley._

_Blaise wasted no more time and in an instant, they were both naked and he was inside her. The sound of his groan was lost in her own. He tasted like cinnamon and danger and Ginny couldn't get enough. Yes, he was sexy as hell. Yes, he was a good kisser. Yes, he was a fantastic lover._

_He thrust again and she suddenly clenched around him, causing him to allow a strangled sort of whimper escape him. She was the unmaking of him. Every part of her, every fucking inch of her. _

_She was the only one that could cause Blaise Zabini to totally lose control. _

_He was the only one that could cause Ginny Weasley to totally lose control._

_Their groans enticed the other, encouraging each other. He growled and thrust harder, faster and harder and allowed himself to be entirely consumed by the feeling of Ginny Weasley. And then she threw back her head, gasped his name and fell apart._

_The sensation was unbearable, the feel of her clenching and rolling and Blaise came not two seconds after with a growl.-_

**-:FLASHBACK OVER:-**

"You fucked the Weaslette?" Draco asked his best friend as they strolled through the castle grounds towards the Black Lake.

"Um, yes?" Blaise replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well I'm not gonna throw a fit mate, you like her and she likes you, so why not? And, she's not exactly ugly is she? I take it she was good then," He smirked at Blaise's wide eyed look.

"Fuck was she? It was the best shag of my life and I would do it all over again!" Blaise burst out and Draco found himself to be a little shocked. His friend was usually never one to repeat a witch, so what did he like so much about this one?

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly with little discussion about the events after the party. The next Monday after dinner, the eighth years along with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, were told to stay behind.

"What do you think this is all about?" Ginny asked Hermione nervously. They had sat near Ron and Harry, since the two boys had gone to sit at the Slytherin table with Theo and Pansy.

"Maybe it's to do with classes, maybe we're all failing," Harry suggested, earning glares from both girls.

"Maybe it's just you two failing because you don't have us to do your homework," Hermione smiled sweetly at him and he didn't pick up on the sarcasm. Ron grunted in reply, he apparently was still as moody and aggressive as ever towards both girls. He was convinced that the two _'snakes'_ had _Imperio'd _the girls into becoming their friends. Really, Ginny and Hermione liked being 'friends' with Blaise and Draco. Well, Ginny and Blaise were friends, Draco and Hermione were more civil because of their truce but they still enjoyed arguing with the other. Both their best friends knew that secretly, the pair enjoyed the other's company. No matter how much they argued and complained about it.

"Students, settle down, I'm sure you would all like to know why you are here and why the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour is here." Dumbledore gestured towards the shady looking man standing in the shadows of the Hall and Draco shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. Hermione caught his eye and understood, sending him a small smile. She knew he was uneasy in the presence of the very man who was out to get him and tried his hardest to send him to Azkaban.

"For you all, more changes will be apparent. As of tomorrow, a Marriage Law will become active." At this, the Hall went into uproar.

"Silence! This law states that all students who are ages 18 and up must marry their chosen partner within one year and become pregnant with their first child within 13 months of tomorrow. The second child must follow within the third year of marriage," Dumbledore announced, almost dejectedly and the Minister smiled evilly as many of the students began to rise in protest.

"You can't do this to us, we're still only children!" Seamus Finnegan piped up in his strong Irish accent.

"You are of age and it is required of you. The population of the Wizarding World has fallen as an outcome of the War. We have lost _65% of our population_ and this is why we have chosen for the Marriage Law to become effective. Be aware that this law does not remain within the boundaries, which means Slytherins and Gryffindors, along with Purebloods and Muggleborns may be put together. The partners are chosen based on who can be the happiest with each other and those who are most compatible and can easily fall in love." The Minister finally spoke, and the Hall fell silent.

"Alright, I will call the students name out, you will seek your partner and then you may leave the Hall and go about your usual business," Professor McGonagall commanded, pulling out a scroll.

"Firstly, we have-" Hermione and Ginny zoned out and stared, horrified at each other.

"Is this for real?" Ginny whispered to her best friend, whose eyes echoed the terror, she herself felt.

"Yes, I can't believe that this sort of thing would be allowed, what if we're stuck with people we don't know or hate?" Hermione whispered back.

"What if it's someone who's awful and they're just a complete wanker?" Ginny asked, almost tearfully.

"Gin, you'll be fine, it'll be ridiculous and you'll end up with someone like.. I don't know.. Blaise or something," Hermione giggled and Ginny joined in. They calmed each other down and listened to the names called out as the Hall emptied of shocked students.

_"Hannah Abbot? And Neville Longbottom!" _

Neville grinned as he stood up to meet Hannah and she smiled back, taking his hand as they left the Hall.

_"Luna Lovegood? And Theodore Nott!"_

Theo shrugged and stood up from the Slytherin table, as Blaise, Draco and Pansy cat-called, happy for him. _Anyone_ was better than Millicent Bulstrode. He gently took Luna's hand and she smiled at him.

_"Pansy Parkinson? And Ronald Weasley!" _

"Fuck off!" The pair called out simultaneously. Hermione and Harry gave Ron a shove to go to Pansy, whilst Draco and Blaise did the same to her. They both stalked out of the Hall, glaring daggers at the other.

_"Well, yes. Millicent Bulstrode? And Terry Boot!" _

Terry looked ready to murder.

_"Ginny Weasley? And Blaise Zabini!" _

Ginny sat in shock and Blaise just looked at her.

"Blaise, go, I'll see you in the dorm," Draco nudged his best friend who got up and went over to Ginny who was being pushed out of her seat by Hermione.

"Hello Red," Blaise grinned cockily and Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Blaise," She grinned back, taking his hand.

_"Daphne Greengrass? And Harry Potter!" _

Wow, that was certainly unexpected. Neither had ever talked before but they got up and Harry offered the blond his hand, to which she accepted it, smiling slightly.

_"Hermione Granger? And... Draco Malfoy!" _

The whole Hall went silent, students and teachers alike. Had the Ministry really put a Pureblood with a Muggle born. Rufus Scrimgeour looked pleased with himself. What he did not expect was for the pair to shrug and leave the Hall together without murdering anyone.

As soon as they exited the Hall and made their way to their Dorm, Draco spoke first.

"So, uh, fuck, did that really just happen? _We_ have to get married?"

"Um, yeah, it doesn't seem real," Hermione sighed heavily, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Draco announced suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Excuse me?" She asked him softly.

"I'm sorry you have to marry _me_ and not someone you'll love. I'm sorry it has to be me, the person you've hated all your life, and you have to marry into a family you've hated all your life. I really am sorry, _Hermione,_ _truly,"_ He responded quietly, ashamed of himself and his family.

"I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all. I could have got someone a lot worse. _I don't hate you_ _anymore_ and I don't hate your family apart from Bellatrix, especially after you apologise multiple times. I'm sorry you have to marry _me._ I'm just a Mudblood and you could never love me, so Draco, I'm sorry," She replied honestly, just as quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug outside their portrait. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her close.

"You shouldn't call yourself that _Hermione,_ it doesn't matter to me anymore, you're so much more," He whispered gently before releasing her and climbing through the portrait.

Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad after all.

**Author's Note:-** Such a long chapter I know, but it had to be done! As always, I hope you enjoy it and that they don't seem too OOC. I know they will do, but it is fanfiction and for this to work they kinda have to be. I tried to keep certain aspects of their personalities the same. TINY BIT OF SMUT! Sorry it's bad haha. Please keep reviewing and sending me feedback, it really helps!


	7. Sweet Nothing

**I'm living on such sweet nothing  
And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing**

_**-Sweet Nothing, Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch**_

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 7**

Ginny and Blaise burst through the Head Common Room portrait ignoring the irritated shouts of the four founders. They saw Hermione and Draco sat opposite each other on opposite sofas.

"Holy God, what is the Ministry thinking?!" Ginny's voice reverberated around the room causing the two's heads to snap up and look at them.

"I know! I'm stuck with _you_ for the rest of my life!" Blaise smirked playfully, winking at the redhead to let her know he was joking. It still earned him a harsh punch around the ribs.

"Shut up dick. Who did you two get chosen with?" She asked the pair who were being unusually quiet.

"Each other," Draco spoke first, causing Blaise and Ginny's mouths to drop wide open.

"No freaking way!" Blaise's eyes were wide, his mouth was ajar and he looked like he'd been smacked in the face with a saucepan. Ginny snorted at him in an un-ladylike manner.

"That's not the most attractive look for you Blaise."

"Every look is attractive on me and you can't deny it."

"God, will you two shut up?" Hermione snapped, fed up with their flirting. She heard an _"Oh thank God for her_," from Draco. Clearly he thought the same as her, shagging didn't help Blaise and Ginny sort out their feelings.

"Sorry Hermione, Malfoy," Ginny said quickly, nudging the Italian.

"Er yeah, sorry Granger, Draco," Blaise coughed, clearing his throat.

"So, you two got each other as well. This seems awfully planned," He commented, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Doesn't it just? Probably Rufus Scrimgeour," Draco said bitterly.

"He seems like a right bastard," Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of the vampire Minister. How he got re-elected, she just didn't know. They all stared at her suddenly, making her feel self-conscious.

"What?" She asked uneasily.

"_You,_ the Gryffindor Golden Girl, just swore," Draco's eyes pierced right through her.

"Um yes, you've heard me swear before," She shrugged.

"Well yes, but you were drunk. Whatever, it's weird," He smirked and she flipped her middle finger at him.

"Dear God, will you two shut up?" Ginny rolled her eyes, mirroring Hermione's sentence earlier. Blaise looked smug standing beside her.

"Whatever Ginevra," Hermione smirked a Slytherin worthy smirk and Malfoy looked impressed.

"Ginevra? _Ginevra?_ Oh my God, that is too good, now I have something to use against you!" Blaise clapped his hands together excitedly whilst Ginny scowled at her innocent looking best friend.

"Will you just let me in you absolute wankers! Please? Draco, Blaise are you in there? Please?" A voice called out from behind the portrait, startling them all.

"That's Pansy, and she's been crying, I'll go see her," Draco spoke softly, getting up off the sofa and swinging the portrait door open.

"Pans, what's wrong? What the _fuck _happened?" He demanded suddenly sounding angry, surprising them all. Blaise walked over quickly to see what was happening whilst Hermione and Ginny stood side by side, a bit shocked and confused.

"What the hell happened? Who was it? Tell me Pansy!" Blaise growled and now the two Gryffindor's were surprised. They stepped behind the two Slytherins to see what was going on. At the portrait door stood Pansy Parkinson and for once, she looked a mess.

After the party a few weeks ago, Ginny and Hermione realised that Pansy was nothing like how she'd been rumoured and described by others. She was not the _'Slytherin slut'_ but nor was she a Saint. She didn't have a pug face and was in fact quite beautiful. Her ebony coloured hair was now just longer than shoulder length and her dark, almost purple coloured eyes were red rimmed, with smudged mascara around them and streaks of tears leaving trails down her face. She was trembling slightly but that was not what shocked the other two girls the most.

No, what surprised them the most was her clothes. She was wearing her usual school shirt, Slytherin tie, skirt, cardigan and socks. But her skirt sat high on her thighs, at an odd angle like it had been forcefully hiked up. Her cardigan was hanging off her, the edge of it torn and her shirt was untucked, three of the bottom buttons undone and she looked ruffled.

_-Oh my god, someone's tried to rape her!_

"Who was it?" Ginny asked the obvious question from behind Blaise.

"It was that Ravenclaw prefect uh, Terry...Terry Boot. He said that he didn't want to shag Millicent Bulstrode for his marriage so he'd rather shag the Slytherin slut before it. I told him I'm not like that, I didn't want to and I went down to the dungeons, but he followed me around the corridors and shoved me into an alcove and he tried to, you know," She sniffled and cried harder. Ginny instantly felt sorry for asking.

"Did he?" Blaise asked through gritted teeth.

"N-nno, I didn't let him, I got my senses back and kicked him off me and I ran here, when I guessed that's where you'd be," Pansy sniffled and flung her arms around Draco, which was difficult because she was as small as Hermione, around 5 foot 8, and he was 6 foot 3. He wrapped his arms around her, deciding she deserved one of his famous hugs just this once. Once they separated, he fixed her shirt and cardigan and pulled her skirt back down to as it had been before.

"Terry Boot, he doesn't seem like that type of person, wow, I guess we were wrong," Hermione stood shocked, a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah I guess we were, we underestimated the prick. Come on Draco," Blaise snarled, striding out of the portrait hole and down the corridor.

"The war changed everyone, sometimes not in a good way, I mean, think about Weasley. No offence Weaslette. Relax Pansy, stay with Granger and the Weas- _Ginny, _and I'll be back. I need to go pull Blaise off Boot, he's probably shattered his face. Sh, we'll go tell McGonagall and Dumbledore and I might accidentally break Boot's nose ok, stay here, I mean it," Draco half-smiled reassuringly at Pansy, gave her a brief kiss on her head and exited the Common Room the same way after Blaise. Pansy shakily sat down on one of the sofas and Ginny and Hermione sat down either side of her, worried. Hermione rubbed a gentle hand in circles on Pansy's back and she smiled weakly at her, no malice in her eyes whatsoever.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked the dark haired girl who promptly shook her head.

"Not really, could we just talk about anything?" Pansy asked them slowly.

"Sure," Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry, to both of you, I'm so sorry for how I behaved in the previous years, towards you and about you. Much like Blaise and Draco I had no choice, that was how we were raised, what we were taught and I wish that I could have a second chance. I really mucked it up you know? We all did. We took the mark because we were forced to, we did his bidding because we were forced to, we got punished for others and our parents because they found it funnier to torture the youngsters. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me, so we can have a peaceful year. I'd really like us to be friends, I hear you're getting married to Blaise... _Ginny_ and you're marrying Draco... _Hermione,"_ Her apology surprised the two girls and they smiled at her.

"I forgive you..._Pansy_ and I would like us to get on and be friends, after all, we all deserve a second chance," Ginny hugged the still shaking girl.

"Apology accepted... _Pansy,_ I forgive you and I'd like us to be friends as well and I'm sorry about all the Death Eater stuff, we never knew," Hermione hugged her as well.

"It was a lot worse for the boys, they're my best friends, always have been. I want you both to know, we love each other but it is purely platonic, it's not romantic and I wouldn't dream of taking them away from you, romantically or not. Especially to you Hermione, Draco's my best friend, we slept together once when we were 15 and see when you do Hermione, you'll love it, he was a Sex God even then for being inexperienced ha. We were each other's first, but we never loved each other in a relationship way. And I definitely didn't fawn over him, as apparently it was rumoured. We had a good laugh over that rumour and he told me if I ever did something like that, he'd tell me where to go. You two however, you're most definitely meant to be, and I know you may still not like each other but you will work out. It's obvious, yeah, anyway they've looked out for me. A lot like Potter and Weasley have for you two. They made all the Death Eater stuff a lot easier. When we got _Crucio_'d, they told the Death Eaters to hit them instead of me, they took all the tortures for me and they beat the absolute shit out of Thorfinn Rowle when he tried to rape me as punishment multiple times. So I know you might not think it but they're good guys and they will look after you, they really have changed," She finished, drawing in a huge breath and letting out a light giggle.

"I didn't mean to spout crap, sorry," Pansy murmured, drawing her legs in close to her on the sofa.

"Wow," Ginny breathed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know any of that and I have no doubt that Blaise will be a good boyfriend and husband."

"I understand Pansy and don't worry, I have no problems with you and.. _Draco_ and Blaise being best friends. You are welcome here always and you can always talk to me and Ginny. And I hope that me and Malfoy will get on and I know its ambitious, but I don't want to be in a loveless marriage," Hermione said embarrassed, eyes cast downwards.

"Oh please, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, you two are made for each other! And you two can come to me at any time to ask me anything. I'm so relieved that you're such forgiving nice people, I was worried you'd hate me and want me dead," Pansy sniffled a little and Ginny rubbed her back gently, much like Hermione had.

"We didn't know you, and we were all young and impressionable, the past is my past. I'm sorry you've been put with my brother for this marriage law, the war's changed him and we're a bit worried. He's a bit more aggressive and he loses his temper quickly, just be wary. If he tries anything, tell us and we'll murder him," Ginny smiled sweetly and they all laughed at her.

"Shit, Blaise has probably shattered Terry Boot into little pieces and Draco's trying to restrain him," Pansy sniffled, rolling her eyes.

"They care about you, I think that's adorable," Hermione grinned.

"Yeah but Boot won't know what's hit him. Those two were trained as killers, but they never did do what they were told, they never killed anyone. They can defend themselves without wands, like Muggle fighting? And they're incredibly strong, Draco's stronger than Blaise, as I've heard you found out on the train although Blaise dislikes that fact," Pansy smirked.

_-What's with all the smirking? It must be a Slytherin thing!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Yeah, he complained for ages about that! The only thing that got his mind off it was eh- never mind," Ginny coughed trying to draw their attention away from what she was about to say.

"What? Was it the sex? Ha!" Hermione laughed at the outrage and also slight embarrassment on her best friends face.

"You fucked the _'Italian Stallion'_? Oh my God, when?" Pansy demanded excitedly.

_-Well, at least we got her mind off Terry!_

"Em, the night of your party in the dungeons actually. But we were nearly sober when it happened, we knew exactly what we were doing," The redhead grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No freaking way in hell! You go Ginny!" Pansy giggled along with Hermione.

"So, what about you and Draco, Hermione?" The dark haired girl waggled her eyebrows at the brunette, whose cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Nothing, we're actually friends. We called a truce on the first day of school and we decided to put the past behind us. He's actually a good friend but we still have our arguments. They're not arguments they're more, I don't know?"

"Flirting," Ginny cut in firmly.

"Eh ok, I guess. Whatever you want to call it Gin, and after the party we ended up in his bed in just our underwear. But the only thing that happened was I basically straddled him and snogged him. Hey, he didn't object though," Hermione shrugged.

"So you like him?" Pansy asked.

"He's just my friend."

_-For now, Malfoy's just friend. A friend. Only a friend. A really attractive friend. Dammit._

"You think he's hot though? Come on, he _so_ is, it's blatantly obvious and I don't even like him in that way," Ginny scoffed and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, okay, I'll admit, he is attractive. Okay, he's freaking gorgeous, whatever. But he could never like me in that way, I'm a Mudblood," She sighed, ignoring the Slytherin girl's wince at the word.

"You're definitely not Hermione, you're intelligent, funny and beautiful, you've changed a lot from the bookworm you once were. Even the Slytherin guys looked jealous that Draco got chosen with you for the Marriage Law," Pansy smiled as Hermione's blush deepened.

_-She obviously isn't used to being complimented,_ Pansy noted.

"You fancy Draco!" Ginny giggled, clapping her hands together, much like Blaise had earlier. Weird, they had _a lot_ in common.

"I don't," Hermione protested.

"Ohmigod!" Pansy burst out.

"What?" Ginny asked her excitedly.

"Remember in our sixth year, your fifth year Ginny? Well in Potions, we made Amortentia and you, Hermione, said you smelt Spearmint toothpaste, new parchment and freshly mown grass!"

"What a strange combination Hermione," Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Your point being Pans?"

"Well, Draco's toothpaste is Spearmint, his study in the Manor smells like new parchment and the grounds of the Manor smell like freshly mown grass! Oh it's like you're soul mates!" Pansy squealed dreamily.

" .GOD. She's right!" Ginny squealed, just as loudly.

"It's just coincidence guys," The brunette muttered.

"Coincidence my ass!" Pansy snorted.

"You fancy Draco, think about it!" She added, in a sing song voice.

And so Hermione did. She thought about how nice he'd been this year, how he'd caught her each time she'd embarrassed herself and fell, how he'd get things from shelves she couldn't reach, how he'd defended her against Ron, the Weasel.

And that's when it hit her.

Shit, she fucking fancied the bloke.

~O-O~

Professor Dumbledore and his wife, Professor McGonagall sat together in his office, talking about the new Marriage Law.

"Albus, surely there must be something you can do, the kids can't go through this!" Minerva murmured.

"Minnie, you know I can't, if I do say anything, Rufus Scrimgeour will put me in Azkaban. He isn't the best Minister Of Magic, a bit like Pius Thicknesse, but at the minute there really is nothing I can do," Dumbledore sighed heavily. He and McGonagall snapped their head up as they heard the scuffling of feet heading up the stairs.

"Get through the door or I will make you," A deep voice growled as the wooden door burst open, revealing an irritated Draco Malfoy, a raging Blaise Zabini and a scared looking Terry Boot.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Mr Boot, what seems to be the problem gentlemen?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Tell them," Blaise hissed at Terry, who shook his head.

"He tried to rape Miss Parkinson Professors," Draco answered coolly, glaring at Blaise to remind him to keep his temper in check.

"Is this true Mr Boot?" Professor McGonagall demanded, all business like. The young man nodded his head slowly and Blaise narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mr Boot, I am incredibly disappointed. We will of course be speaking to Miss Parkinson as well. You realise that this will go to the Ministry, attempted rape is a very serious thing also," Professor Dumbledore glanced at him. He had never been more angry and disappointed in a student. Terry Boot had gone a sickly pale shade of white and it seemed he started to realise the consequences of his actions.

"Mr Malfoy, kindly take Mr Zabini back to your Dormitory, collect Miss Parkinson and bring her back here with you please," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Of course Professor," Malfoy muttered, grabbing Blaise's arm.

"Come on Blaise, let it _go._ Come on!" He pulled the silently cursing Italian through the door.

"Well Mr Boot, what do you have to say for yourself?"

~O-O~

The three girls looked up as the two boys came slamming through the portrait door.

_"Jesus Blaise, wise up._ I couldn't have kicked the shit out of him right there, I'd go to Azkaban too!" Draco hissed at his best friend who was still glaring.

If looks could kill, Draco would be six feet under.

"What happened?" Ginny asked again.

"Boot's going to the Ministry, which means they'll either suspend him from Hogwarts, suspend his magic, put him on house arrest or send him to Azkaban," Draco sighed, kneeling down in front of Pansy to heal her bruises.

"Azkaban is too kind!" Blaise spat. Ginny and Hermione looked shocked at his outburst; they'd never heard him that angry.

"Blaise calmati, Io non voglio avere a frenare voi!"

_-Blaise, calm down, I don't want to have to restrain you!_

"Zitto, mi will non calmati! Mi ricorda Negozi e una cosa che odio! L'ho visto fare cose indicibili e ora i ricordi sono riproduzione nella mia testa!

_-Shut up, no I will not calm down! He reminds me of Negozi and I hate that! I've seen him do unspeakable things and now the memories are replaying in my head!_

"Lucius era altrettanto male, se non peggio! Pensi che io non ho ricordi troppo?"

_-Lucius was just as bad, if not worse! You think I don't have memories too!_

"Cazzone!"

_-Prick!_

"Fermatevi qui con l'Blaise ragazze. Pansy ha bisogno di andare a vedere il Preside."

_-Stay here with the girls Blaise. Pansy needs to go and see the Headmaster._

"Pans, I need to take you to Dumbledore. _Calmati Blaise._ Do not let him smash anything, Weaslette, Granger," Draco's eyes flashed in warning at the angry Italian. Once the portrait door shut, Blaise began scowling muttering in Italian something that Hermione and Ginny could only guess were imaginative ways to kill his best friend.

"Blaise sit down, we're not going to kill you," Ginny crossed her arms at him and he quickly sat down right beside her.

"Fine," He huffed, also crossing his arms. Hermione grinned a little at how similar the two were. Ginny could definitely handle Blaise and the _'Italian Stallion'_ could definitely handle her.

~O-O~

The next couple of weeks passed relatively quickly and quietly. No one really mentioned the incident between Terry Boot and Pansy Parkinson. Afterwards, he had been suspended from magic and placed on house arrest. Millicent Bulstrode also left Hogwarts, although no one knew where it was she left to go.

Hermione and Draco had agreed to work slowly through a relationship and already, they were like best friends. She counted Draco Malfoy as one of her best friends.

_-Now there's something I never expected to say!_

Hermione's birthday came and went, with Draco teasing her that she was practically a cougar. That earned him a good dig in the ribs. But he bought her quite a few books and a gorgeous pair of shoes that she forgot about him being such a prat and hugged him for five minutes straight. He was surprised but hugged her back and Merlin, did it feel good.

They did basically everything together, they really were best friends since their other friends were never around. Blaise and Ginny were always in their dorm having sex- how the redhead was not pregnant by some mishap was unbeknown to her best friend - Harry was quiet and kept his distance from them all and Ronald was, well, Ronald. He still refused to accept it all, although he was a little warmer towards Pansy after he knew what had happened with Terry. Like Draco and Hermione, they agreed to work up to a relationship first. Surprisingly, it was going well and Ron found himself actually liking the Slytherin girl. He began to hate seeing her even the slightest bit upset.

Harry and Daphne just seemed to click. She was actually quite a shy girl contrary to rumours from other houses. She wasn't loud and obnoxious and she treated Harry like a normal person. For that, he was glad, he hated being gawked at all the time and idolised. After all, he was a normal person. One that just happened to save the world.

After a few trips to Hogsmeade and stolen kisses, Harry asked the beautiful blond to be his girlfriend properly. She gladly accepted and gave him a night he couldn't forget. Apparently, sex gods and goddesses just orginated from Slytherin. Or maybe, the eighth years just got lucky with their partners.

A strange pairing that everyone was unsure how it would play out was Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood. However, the pair, like Harry and Daphne, instantly connected. A week or two before Potter, Theo asked the mystic blond out. He couldn't help it, he had to ask her out before Potter asked out Greengrass. The Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry was still very much alive, just not as violent as it had been in previous years.

The teachers were surprised to see how well the students actually got on with each other. It made a change from them wanting to rip each others throats out.

"Quidditch will be starting soon, I think they're announcing it today!" Harry grinned excitedly beside them at the Gryffindor table. Recently, they had all taken to sitting near each other. So now, it was Daphne, Harry, Pansy on one side while Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny were on the other. Ron sat further down the table, refusing to look at them.

"I know, I can't wait. You're obviously going to be Gryffindor Captain," Draco commented. Since they had all called truces, he and Potter were almost friends. Almost. Draco wasn't suddenly going to be bff with The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die. And Hermione could go to hell if she thought that.

"You'll probably be Slytherin Captain Malfoy," Harry replied. Once he got to know Malfoy, he realised that; the bloke was still a prat, but he was hilarious and he made Hermione happy.

"I doubt they'd make me Captain but they can fuck off if they make that troll Urquhart Captain," Malfoy snorted derisively. Urquhart had been kept back a year and was still stuck in seventh year - not even eighth year with the rest of them.

Ginny, Hermione and Pansy were surprised at Harry - this was the most conversation anyone apart from Daphne had gotten out of him all year.

"What miracle did you perform Daph?" Pansy whispered to the blond.

"We shag," Daphne smirked and the other three girls giggled, earning looks of confusion from the boys.

"I listened to him as well, he had a lot of bad memories he needed to share but also a lot of neat stories about people in this school!" The blond Slytherin girl replied giggling again.

"You know, Harry gossips like an old woman with nothing better to do!" Ginny scoffed.

"Its true," Hermione nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore called out across the Hall, as many heads turned towards where he stood.

"As you know, today will be the Quidditch trials and we will announce the Captains now.

Hufflepuff Captain - _Zacharias Smith!"_

The only cheers came from the Hufflepuff table. Harry, Draco and Blaise choked on their drinks, trying to contain their laughter. Zacharias Smith was a complete wanker and could not play Quidditch very well.

"Ravenclaw Captain - _Marcus Belby!"_

Cheers from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were not impressed with the choices for those captains.

"Gryffindor Captain - _Harry Potter!"_

All the four house tables burst into cheers and applause for Harry who turned a funny pink colour as he stood up and promptly sat back down again.

"Well done Potter!" Draco smirked at the colour of Scarhead's face. It was like Umbridge's old office. Crazy old bat.

"Um thanks guys," He stuttered as they all congratulated him.

"Slytherin Captain - _Draco Malfoy!"_

Once more the four house tables cheered wildly and the Slytherins banged their hands on their table. They knew they at least had a good chance to win the Cup.

Draco was the most surprised out of all of them, speechless as he stood up and then sat down. But he didn't miss the little twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

_-That crafty old wizard!_

"Well done mate!" Blaise grinned and Draco returned it as they all too congratulated him. A select few Gryffindors, Ron Weasley included, scowled at him.

"They're obviously not picking on skill this year," He announced loudly to those around him.

"What are you going to do then Weasel? Because you haven't got any," Malfoy called back down the table and the Slytherins applauded from behind him. Even Harry looked amused at his comeback.

"I believe the trials will begin now if you all could make your way down to the Quidditch pitches and please stand in groups with the captains of your respective team," Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, dismissing them all. There was a loud hustle and bustle as they made their way out of the Great Hall and down to the pitches.

The girls went and sat down in the stands along with the rest of the school and the professors. Pansy and Daphne received a few dirty looks for sitting in the Gryffindor stands but after a few icy glares back to them from the two Slytherins, everyone accepted it.

They watched the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's select their teams and then Harry.

"Right here goes;

_Ron Weasley - Keeper_

_Bell - Chaser_

_Robins - Chaser_

_Thomas - Chaser_

_Peakes - Beater_

_Cootes - Beater_

_Myself - Captain and Seeker._ That's final," Harry yelled with authority.

Then Draco had to select his team, after watching the trials. There really were some god awful players that had tried out.

"Right Slytherins come here;

_Theodore Nott - Keeper_

_Blaise Zabini - Chaser_

_Warrington - Chaser_

_Vaisey - Chaser_

_Bole - Beater_

_Derrick - Beater_

_Myself - Captain and Seeker._ Urquhart, you were good but not great so don't think about arguing with me," Draco yelled, smirking a little at the angry look on Urquharts troll face. It felt good to be a Quidditch Captain.

~O-O~

It was nearing the end of October and Draco and Hermione were closer than ever. Their friends were happy, they were happy. There were still a few angry students though.

Slytherins were angry that Draco had taken up with a Mudblood so quickly. He told them that it was the law and in all honesty, he didn't find Hermione that bad once he got to know her.

But why did people find it so difficult to believe that he had changed and didn't care about blood purity anymore? They had accepted Blaise and Ginny easily enough. Although it was true that Draco and Hermione had a rocky history.

He didn't have some secret crush on her since Fourth year at the Yule Ball, which would just have been ridiculous. In fact, they pretty much hated each other up until Sixth Year.

Hermione didn't understand why some of the Gryffindors, as well as Ronald, thought she had gone soft and naïve for becoming best friends with Draco Malfoy, a known Death Eater.

_-Ex Death Eater who never wanted to be one in the end_, Hermione corrected in her mind.

Why didn't they understand that who really cared after the War? Everyone was tired, tired of the rivalry, tired of the blood purity issues, tired of fighting. It was a fresh start, no more arguments, no more wars. _Just a relaxed and happy life._ And although they irritated the hell out of each other, Hermione really thought that one day, her and Malfoy could actually have that.

Sure he was still a prat and she was still a Muggleborn. And she hadn't been in love with him from the start either, but they had been placed together for another reason. They were compatible. Each had the ability to make the other the happiest. Surely that meant something?

Hermione took out her quill and signed her name at the top of the sheet labelled _'Students wishing to stay at Hogwarts during Halloween Break'_. She signed it with a flourish, right under a box filled with an elegantly scripted _'Draco Malfoy'_.

**Author's Note:- **Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have had tonsssss of coursework, wehhhhh:( But it's all good, I found time to write this and it's extra long for you guys! The next chapter will really build up their romance. Sorry if you think it's taking a long time but I want this to be as believable as it can be, because I really hate those fanfics were all of a sudden they're in love after two chapters and two days haha, Thanks, please keep reviewing etc! x


	8. You Belong With Me

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**

**_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_**

**_-You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift_**

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 8**

Finally, it was Halloween break. This year, the teacher's had decided to extend all of the breaks so that students could spend more time with parents helping them or repairing their houses, things like that. Few students had actually chosen to stay at Hogwarts, many still didn't feel as safe there as they had before the War, and they probably never would. The only students remaining were Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny. Hermione found it extremely weird how it was just those four, with a whole bunch of teachers.

As it was just those four, Dumbledore had let them know that if there were any things they need to sort or do outside of Hogwarts, that they would be free to do so. Hermione would be forever grateful to the elder wizard; he had done so much for them all.

A nice quiet Friday night in. That was what Hermione was looking forward to as she stretched out along one of the sofas in her and Malfoy's shared Common Room, Hogwarts: A History in her lap.

_-Hm, wonder where the ferret is? He's like a creeping Jesus, you never know where he is till you turn round and he's there._

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the blond nor did she hear the portrait door being closed.

He relaxed down onto the sofa opposite her, tilting his head back, closing his eyes and rubbing a slender hand over his face. This caught Hermione's attention and she turned to face the Head Boy.

He lounged on the couch looking impossibly sexy and so bloody distracting. He still had his eyes closed, so she took the opportunity to study him properly, again. No guy should be allowed to be so handsome in Hermione's opinion. Draco's face was chiselled and angular, and she couldn't help but stare a little dreamily at his jaw. Hermione wouldn't mind kissing all along it, or all along his body for that matter.

His platinum blond hair was falling randomly and messily perfect around his forehead, as though he had been running his hands through it, like he did when he was frustrated or nervous. The long pale fingers that lazily twirled his expensive quill in his left hand when he was bored in class. The boy had talented fingers and those perfect hands that sculpted that perfect writing. He had beautiful writing.

_-God, why does everything about him have to be so beautiful?!_

"I know I'm irresistible and all Granger, but you don't need to keep staring at me. If you want me naked all you have to do is ask," He drawled in that melodical tone, eyes still closed and smirking.

"How in the hell? You have got to stop doing that - your eyes are shut," Hermione muttered, causing his smirk to stretch.

_-Much like his ego!_

_-She didn't argue with me about her wanting me naked, hm, minxy witch!_

"I can sense it. I'm like a, what do those Muggles say? Ninja?" Draco asked her, much to her surprise.

"You know what a ninja is? And you sure as hell are not a ninja Malfoy," She rolled her eyes at him, he was so typical. Whatever he had opened his mouth to say in reply was lost in the incessant tapping at the room's window. One of the brown school owls was glaring angrily at the pair, forcing Hermione to get up and cross the room to the window to retrieve the letter.

"Who's it addressed to?" Malfoy called across to her.

"Me, it looks like my mum's writing," She replied simply and he nodded slightly in response, shifting his position on the sofa. There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Hermione let out a small strangled sob. Draco sat bolt upright and looked at her warily. Silent tears were streaming down her face and she was biting her lip. He knew this wasn't going to be good as he walked over to her and gently took her hand.

_"Hermione,_ what's wrong?" He asked softly, careful to use her first name.

"M-my na-nanny, she, she has COPD," She spoke just as softly, her voice wavering with the tears she was shedding.

"Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, ah," He sighed quietly.

"There's no cure for it and because of her age, the Muggle Doctors are on unsure grounds with treatment right now, apparently it's quite bad," The brunette was biting her bottom lip violently now and Draco was sure she would pop a blood vessel.

"Do you know much about it? Could you explain it?" She asked him sadly.

_-Wow, she's devastated; she openly admitted she didn't know something. The bookworm!_

"A little, basically your airways branch out inside your lungs like an upside-down tree. At the end of each branch are small, balloon-like air sacs. In healthy people, both the airways and air sacs are springy and elastic. When you breathe in, each air sac fills with air like a small balloon. The balloon deflates when you exhale. In COPD, your airways and air sacs lose their shape and become floppy, like a stretched-out rubber band. It makes it difficult to breathe and there is treatment but no known cure," He explained in a soft tone, watching as her eyes slowly filled with unshed tears.

"I think I'm going to go to McGonagall and ask her if I can go home to tomorrow to see them all," Hermione sighed, fiddling with a curl.

"Uh Malfoy?" She looked up at him hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, uh, would you come with me tomorrow, please? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to because you don't know these people and they're just Muggles so I understand you know? I get it, you probably wouldn't want to spend time with me either-" Hermione began rambling but he cut her off.

"Of course I'll come with you Granger," He opened his arms to her and she accepted his hug gratefully. Draco Malfoy hardly ever hugged. She clung tightly to him and he rubbed his hand in slow calming circles on her back as he felt her take a few deep breaths.

"Thank you _Draco,_ it means a lot. Shall we go to McGonagall now?" Hermione drew in another breath, forcing herself to be calm and focus, trying to wipe her tears away. Draco's gentle hands replaced hers as he thumbed her tears away. He had no idea that one simple gesture meant so much to her.

"Yes, come on," He smiled a little, offering her his hand as they climbed out of the portrait.

~O-O~

"We are very sorry to hear that Miss Granger and of course, we will allow you and Mr Malfoy here to apparate to your grandmother's farm. I'm sure there will be something you will be able to do," Professor McGonagall smiled at her best students sitting before her and her husband.

"I hope so," Hermione replied weakly.

"We will see you in the Hall tomorrow before you leave, sleep well," Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly and it helped settle Hermione's jitteriness.

"Okay, thank you and goodnight Professor's. Come on Granger," The young Malfoy spoke softly to the brunette, offering his hand to her once more, which she clasped onto for dear life. This did not go unnoticed by the two elder Professors, who shared a knowing smile with each other as they watched the young witch and wizard leave.

Malfoy muttered the password to the curious looking founders and pushed the portrait door open before allowing Hermione to climb in first. They both climbed the stairs but Hermione stopped in the landing, looking slightly lost.

"Hey, I know you think it's best for you but trust me, I know from experience, being alone isn't best. You can come sleep in my room tonight if you want, feel privileged, no one has ever been in my bed a whole night but me," He offered to her, waggling his eyebrows at the end, enjoying seeing her pale cheeks tinge a light pink.

"Um, please Malfoy, if that's okay," She smiled slightly, eyes cast downwards.

"No funny business though!" She demanded.

_-There's the Granger we all know and—woah ha, nearly said something there!_

"Sure, come in when you're ready," He winked before disappearing through the door. He may still be a prat, but he had certainly managed to cheer her up and look after her.

She quickly slipped into her pyjamas - green shorts and a strap top.

_-Draco will definitely approve. Wait what? What am I thinking?_

She grabbed her pillow and wand before knocking on his door.

"Come in," He called out lazily.

"You could have just barged in like, I wouldn't have minded," He shrugged casually. Hermione was struggling to form coherent sentences as her gaze lingered on the topless boy lying on his bed in front of her.

"Some of us have manners!" She joked, sticking her tongue out at him, causing him to smirk. Hermione was simply pleased she had replied with something that was relevant to the conversation and she hadn't looked like as much of a tool. But _boy,_ his chest was _impressive,_ even more so up close.

"Hm, who knew the goody Gryffindor has sexy Slytherin pyjamas?" He grinned appreciatively and she rolled her eyes, again. It was something that became a regular occurrence for her when she was around Draco.

"Whatever you creep, I happen to like this colour," She smirked a worthy smirk, sinking down on the bed beside him. He could really distract her well, and that chest was part of it. God, she really hoped she wasn't drooling.

"I'm not a creep, I'm highly attractive and you're just calling me that so you don't have to admit the truth," Draco grinned, pulling the covers over them, as they lay facing each other. Hermione let a wave of shock roll across her face, but she quickly masked it.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm only going to say this once, because otherwise your ego will be even more ridiculously large and we actually want wittle Dwaco to fit thru da Hogwarts doors," She teased in a mock baby voice, patting his head as he looked indignant.

"I think that you, Draco Malfoy are the sexiest guy in Hogwarts, there I said what I was thinking, okay, goodnight haha," She laughed nervously, rolling over so her back was to him.

"Ha, na ah! I knew it!" She could practically hear his grin widening. Well, before his perfect hands shot out around her waist, turning her around and pulling her flush against him.

"You, think I'm hot and you don't like it, it goes against everything you stand for so you fight it," She felt his minty breath against her collarbone and she held back a moan as his teeth grazed the skin there lightly.

"And _you, _Draco Malfoy, you have to admit, _you like me,_ in your own, weird, little way," She whispered breathily, running her hands along the contours of his stomach and her tongue along his collarbone. He struggled to control himself.

"Mm, goodnight Draco," She giggled lightly, turning away from him once more and settling down to sleep.

"Fucking teasing witch," He grumbled to himself as he rolled over onto his stomach. At least he distracted her from the events previous in the day. He was a Malfoy, he was_ made_ for distraction. Smirking, he went to sleep.

~O-O~

The next morning, Hermione woke up with pale streams of sunlight splaying against her and the silk sheets of the bed.

_-Silk? Oh yeah, Malfoy's bed,_ she thought to herself as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Draco had been nothing but good to her the whole year so far and he pleasantly surprised her the night before, especially when he hugged her. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy did not do affection.

She turned slightly to the sleeping blond beside her. Their legs were entangled and she was practically lying on him. _Oops._ Studying him as he suddenly stretched out, she resisted an eye roll. Even sleepy he still managed to look immaculate and breath taking.

"Sleep well Granger?" He asked her in his gorgeous morning voice.

"Yeah thanks Malfoy, did you? I'm practically lying on you, sorry, I'll move," She apologised, scooting back a bit.

"Yeah I did and I didn't say I didn't like where you were," He smirked before those oh so perfect hands shot out to wrap around her waist and pull her close once more. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she looked into those amazing silvery grey eyes. She couldn't help but be drawn in by them and the cocky prat knew it. But she didn't know that he was feeling pretty similar with her.

Her chocolate curls lay lazily in front of one shoulder and her huge dark eyes drew him in as she surveyed him through her long dark lashes. And her body, well you can guess what that did to him. Both were very lucky he had such good self control.

They quickly separated soon after to dress - Hermione in a long black maxi dress and denim jacket and Draco in his skinny jeans and polo.

_-Mm, he looks so hot all the time! Ha, if only I could see Ron and Harry's faces if they knew what I was thinking!_

Departing the Common Room, they made their way to the Great Hall, which contained the professors. They were sitting in their usual circle of chairs and sofas.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, ready to leave?" Professor Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling mischievously at the pair.

"Yeah, if that's okay Professor. You'll need to side-along Malfoy," She said, holding her arm out to the blond.

"Sure, ready when you are Granger," He smirked before placing his arm on hers. They disapparated in a graceful swirl.

"I believe after this day, you will owe me five galleons Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled to his wife, who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that Albus! I can't believe you made me agree to that ridiculous bet of yours, on the children's lives no less!" She muttered.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, I can do anything," He grinned at the disapproving look on his lovely wife's face. He hoped his two students would turn out like him and Minerva. After all, Hermione and Draco deserved some happiness in their lives.

~O-O~

Both Draco and Hermione managed to land on their feet in one piece, at the right place. Hermione smiled as the familiar red brick farmhouse came into view. She had so many good memories here, most of them with her granny - her first steps, her first bike ride, her first tree climb, her first apple pie. Now that was a _great_ memory!

Letting out a sigh and clutching Malfoy's hand, Hermione briskly walked to the farmhouse door and knocked, waiting.

"Does your granny know about you?" Draco asked curiously.

"Only her and my parents know about me, magic and the affairs of the Wizarding World," She answered him, her voice wavering slightly. He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her close as the door opened to reveal a worried looking Lana Granger.

"Hermione! And Mr Malfoy? What a pleasant surprise son, are you alright?" Mrs Granger beamed at the pair.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Granger, how are you holding up?" He asked her, a look of concern on his face. He liked the woman; she treated him like an actual son already, even though he had only met her for the first time today.

"I'm scared, she's my mum and she's still young, but they don't know if they can help her," She said honestly, a tear rolling down her face. Just then, her husband Alfie came out.

"Hermione and Mr Malfoy! Glad to see you, come on in. Sh come on Lan, she'll be fine," Alfie whispered, hugging his wife close.

_-I wish Granger and I could be close like that some day and- oh my god. I need help._

Draco snapped out of his thoughts as they were led through the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom. He heard Hermione let out an almost inaudible gasp as she saw her granny. She looked a lot like Hermione and more like she was in her early forties rather than her sixties. Elena Dagworth lay in bed, her face twisting into a grimace as she coughed deeply. Her breathing was slightly laboured and her once vibrant face was now a shade or two paler. Although, it lit up once she caught sight of her favourite granddaughter.

"Hermione!" Elena smiled, beckoning her closer. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, whilst Draco stood in the doorway near Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Hello nanny, are you alright? How are you feeling, are you in any pain?-"

"Hermione, Hermione sh love, I'm alright, how are you?" Her granny cut her babbling off, smiling a little.

"I'm ok too, I've missed you since I've been at Hogwarts," She smiled back at her granny.

"Is this the boy you got put with in that marriage law?" Elena asked her, gesturing towards Draco who was in deep conversation with Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Yeah nanny, that's Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied, smiling at her.

"Wow girl, you got given a good one. Malfoy eh? They're the oldest richest, pure-blooded family in the world. And definitely the most beautiful as well, I mean, _look _at him," Her granny smirked a little at her granddaughters shocked face.

"I know, he is gorgeous but we aren't together together, we're just friends. We hated each other throughout our earlier school years and he doesn't see me that way," Hermione said quietly, sighing.

"I don't know baby, I mean, he came here today didn't he? And he's surrounded by Muggles, so there must be something there," Elena raised an eyebrow as Hermione blushed slightly. She'd get it out of the young girl at some point. Mr and Mrs Granger along with Draco came to stand behind Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy then yes?" Elena asked the tall blond wizard.

"Draco Malfoy, the pleasure is mine," He smiled, kissing the back of her hand in true pureblood custom.

"Elena Dagworth, the pleasure is mine too," She giggled and Hermione did a double take. Yes, her granny giggled. _Jesus,_ it appeared Draco Malfoy's charm affected everyone.

"As in the Hector Dagworth-Granger, the potions expert?" Malfoy raised a perfect blond eyebrow whilst the other Grangers looked confused.

"Indeed, there is some magic in our family, hence why Hermione is a witch," She nodded slightly.

"Hm, that's interesting," He looked impressed.

"I believe in sixth year Professor Slughorn asked you if you were related to him," He added, looking at Hermione who nodded, standing up beside him.

"Oh yeah, that's pretty cool!" She grinned.

"I was saying to Mr and Mrs Granger, Mrs Dagworth I may be able to help you," He smiled kindly.

"Call me Elena and really?" She asked him, and Hermione looked surprised yet a bit relieved too.

"I believe so, I was trained in the medical field for the War and I'm a Healer. Would you mind me examining you?" He explained.

"A true Healer? That's incredibly rare! You could do it _any day _boy!" Elena grinned and Lana was mortified at her mother.

"Mum stop that! You're an embarrassment, you can't say that!" Mrs Granger hissed looking to gauge Draco's reaction. He merely barked a laugh.

"I'm flattered, really Elena haha," He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. They watched as he rolled up his sleeves before gently lifted her wrist and checked her pulse. He brushed a long pale hand across her face and cheeks before resting it on her sternum and checking her breathing.

"Well?" Lana asked him, her clammy hands clasped together tightly.

"Her pulse is steady and there's no sign of fever. Her breathing is a little laboured, but it hasn't reached an extremely severe stage yet. This is where it gets strange," He began.

"How so?" Lana was worried.

"This isn't a regular health problem. _This,_ this was caused by magic, dark magic," His face was stony and Hermione felt anger and fear build up inside her - the Death Eaters had found _her_ family.

"How can you tell?" Alfie asked. Draco responded by pulling up his left sleeve. None of the persons present looked surprised or scared, to which he was very relieved.

"The spell came off it? And holy _CRAP_ this thing is burning!" Hermione gasped and pulled her hand back as she traced her fingers over his warm Dark Mark lightly.

"Believe me, _I know._ It feels like my whole arm is on fire and there's hundreds of nails piercing it as well. It reacts when you're around Dark Magic," He chuckled and they all winced.

"How can you stand it?" Elena asked him.

"I've had a lot worse. I've had this mark since I was sixteen, you get used to it, especially when you're around someone like my aunt," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sixteen? Oh my god, you poor boy," Elena gasped, sounding a lot like Hermione when she did that. Draco tugged his sleeve down.

"Anyway, my Malfoy heirloom is this ring," Malfoy held up his hand to show them.

"It has a Dark Magic Detector and see here, it's spinning every time I go near you. But don't worry, I believe I can help. As long as you wouldn't mind me using magic," He said and Lana let out a sigh of relief, her husband hugged her waist close to him.

"We have no objection," Alfie stated firmly and Hermione nodded.

"Elena, what about you? Do you mind?" Draco asked her.

"Not at all, if it means I'll get better," She spoke softly, pleading amber eyes boring into his silver ones.

"Once you're healed that's it, you won't have COPD or any traces of Dark Magic within your body, your breathing will be normal and you won't have any of the symptoms. I can just take it all away, take away _all_ the pain," He replied, just as quietly.

"Do it," Hermione whispered to him, eyes full of unshed tears, speaking after a long bout of silence. He hugged her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"She will be fine Granger, relax." Hermione closed her eyes at his gentle touch and relaxed into his inviting body for a few seconds before he released her and placed his hands on her grandmother's collar bone.

He muttered a few words in an unknown language and they all watched, transfixed as a purplish blue light flowed from his perfect hands onto her skin. After a few minutes, it was obvious he was tiring and he looked a bit more gaunt but suddenly, he lifted his hands off her and Elena took a deep breath, smiling as a golden glow surrounded her.

Malfoy sat down on the floor quickly, legs crossed under him and breathing hard. Hermione took two steps forward and knelt down in front of him, placing soft hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Are you alright _Draco?"_ She asked quietly, searching those grey eyes for tell tale signs but they were devoid of any pain.

"I am fine Hermione, help me up would you?" He asked gently after a few minutes, watching as Mr and Mrs Granger hugged Elena tightly.

"Of course, do you need anything?" He could practically hear the worry radiating off her.

_-Wow, she's worried for me. She's so cute, gods; I've turned into a sap. But her hands are so soft; I bet she could do wonders with them..._

"I'm fine really," He smirked lightly at her, helping himself up.

"If you're sure," She replied, sounding unconvinced as she bit her lip. That was the telltale sign that she was nervous or worried.

"One day you're going to bite a hole right through those gorgeous lips," The blond said softly, before going to check Hermione's granny. Hermione stood in shock at what he had said to her, he wouldn't dare say that to a Mudblood, would he?

_-Oh shush yourself Hermione, stop over analysing everything! God, for once in your life, just relax, _Hermione scolded herself.

She smiled to herself as she watched her mum and dad pull her granny up out of bed and hug her. Soon, she found herself pulled into the bear hug too, while Draco stood awkwardly in the corner. He really wasn't one for hugs and affection.

He and Hermione walked downstairs just in front of Elena, Mr and Mrs Granger, she wanted to go outside for the first time in a while. They went into the kitchen and Hermione made to go out of the back door when Draco flung an arm around her and pulled her back.

"Woah Granger!" He said, pulling her back as the others watched horrified when a burst of light hit the doorframe an inch from where Hermione's head had been a minute previous.

"Wow, thanks, how did you-? Who-? _What?"_ She questioned confused. He rolled his eyes and held up his left arm and ring to which she nodded sheepishly.

"Right, yeah, who was that?"

"You mean who is that?" Draco corrected.

"He's still there?"

"Yep, standing in the middle of the farmland," He replied and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Is he wearing Death Eater robes?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I think so. What an idiot, but then again," Draco shrugged.

"Will either of you tell us what's going on?" Lana hissed at the pair.

"Oh right sorry, apparently Malfoy here has just saved my life from a spell that rebounded off the door frame there which was shot from the wand of the _creepy_ looking guy standing in the middle of the farmland. Probably a Death Eater," Hermione replied calmly.

"Apparently? Granger I totally saved your life and you know it," Malfoy smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do? Oh god we're all going to die. He'll kill us all, probably with an axe. What if he has an axe? _Oh Jesus,_ I'm going to die right here!" It was safe to say that Mrs Granger was freaking out.

"Mum, relax, remember, witch," Hermione pointed to herself, "Wizard," She pointed to Draco, who gave a mock salute back to her.

"We've fought them before," She shrugged and they all were amazed at the pair's calmness.

"I think that's Crabbe Senior," Draco mused, peering carefully round the door.

"Mum, Dad, Gran, you stay in the doorway, I'll put a shield spell on it," Hermione ordered and they figured she best do as they were told.

"There's no Muggles around right?" Draco asked.

"Um no," Elena replied as Hermione cast the shield spell for them.

"Good I can do this," Draco strolled right out of the doorway and Hermione slapped a hand over her face.

_-That man should have been part Gryffindor with that bravery slash absolute ridiculousness!_

"Stay here," Hermione whispered before she went out after the blond. Mr and Mrs Granger along with Mrs Dagworth stood in the doorway, protected and watching their daughters every move. None of them missed how Draco stood protectively in front of her.

"Hello Mudblood, _Cru-"_ Crabbe Sr. began.

_"Petrificus Totalus,"_ Malfoy aimed with careful position, freezing the man and causing him to fall over. He went over to him, lifted an oddly shaped pebble nearby.

He placed the pebble on the older man's chest and gestured toward Hermione who moved forward.

_"Obliviate,"_ She whispered softly, watching as the silver ethereal substance of the man's memory flowed into her wand.

_"Portus, _Kingsley Shacklebolt's office," Malfoy pointed at the pebble and soon it, and the man disappeared. Hermione released the Shield Spell and instantly both she and Malfoy began uttering Protection Enchantments around the House

_"Homenum Revelio,"_ Hermione called, aiming her wand at the house. All was as it seemed. And now, her family was staring at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"_Wow _Hermione," Her granny grinned and Hermione echoed it.

"Mum, hello, I told you about the War, you know I can do all that," She waved a hand at her mum's face as she stared in shock back at her.

"Yeah, they don't call her the Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing," Draco chimed in.

"Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me?"

"Relax Granger, I'm _sure _you misheard me," He winked, smirking back at her.

**Author's Note:- Hello, another wee update! Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy with coursework etc that I've hardly had any spare time. But today I found some, so voila! I hope you like this, I really enjoyed writing this story, I love writing and I hope you enjoy it too! Please feel free to review or pm me if you have any questions or criticisms, or hopefully even if you just like the update. Enjoy :D x**


	9. Fast Car

**I'm in a battle with my heartbeat**  
**The more I struggle the more I get deep**  
**I go full throttle down the dark streets**  
**And there is trouble ahead I get weak**

**_-Fast Car, Taio Cruz_**

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 9**

After a tearful goodbye to her granny and parents, Hermione returned to the castle with Malfoy. She was really surprised at how _well mannered_ he actually was, once he had been stripped of his hierarchical views. For once, Hermione felt accepted for who she really was and actually, was glad that if she had to marry anyone, that it was this new _reformed _Malfoy. After letting the two elder Professors know of their return, the pair walked side by side in silence back to the Common Room. Hermione quickly read the brief letters she received from Ronald and Harry.

**Hermione;**

**I miss you here; the Burrow isn't quite the same without you, but Daphne's here! Ron's still being a bit of a prat and is walking around in a grump at the minute, especially after the telling off he received from Molly. She basically grounded him and is refusing to give him seconds or pudding at dinner. I'm sure he is most definitely regretting everything he said to and about you. I am sorry I didn't try to set him straight but you know what he's like, once he gets something in his head, he sticks with it. Molly and Arthur wish you (and even Malfoy!) the best, they hope you're both okay. Apparently the Malfoy's apologised to the Weasley's – wrote letters, visited them and even shook hands! Preposterous (I have you to thank for that word!) I know, but they're happy and they're glad you seem to be. Hope you're all okay, give my regards to Ginny and Blaise and try not to get into too much trouble without us – ha!**

**Much love,**

**Harry x**

Hermione smiled as she read her best friend's letter and even let out a little giggle at his usage of what he considered _'big words'._ Harry was the best friend anyone could ever ask for and Hermione was glad he hadn't reacted like Ron – she was really getting _tired_ of his attitude. Sighing, she lifted his letter and began to read it.

**Granger;**

**How could you. ****_Malfoy. _****Why? It could have been me. You're a filthy little Mudblood slag, taking up with that prick so quickly. I hope you enjoy sharing his bed.**

**Your ex-best friend.**

At one time, Hermione would have burst into tears at the first word on the parchment, but she was used to Ronald and his infamous tempers. Yet she had never seen him so angry before and somehow, she was angry – he had called her a Mudblood _again._ For what? Absolutely _nothing _and she really wished he would sort himself out. As if she didn't have enough stress already.

Throwing the letters down on the table, she went and timidly sat down beside Malfoy on the sofa. He smiled a little as she did so. Draco was amazed to see how much Hermione was waking up his protective instinct. He had reacted on impulse today. It was totally out of character for him when it came to his own safety. He was extremely well known to always be a step ahead of everyone else. It was precisely because he always thought about all the possibilities and all the options before doing anything. But today was one of the few times he put his own life in jeopardy to save someone else. Something he wouldn't have done three years ago, but now it was different. She made him _feel _different.

"You alright Granger?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah Malfoy, are you?" She smiled at him, eyes full of warmth.

He didn't respond, merely took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and gentle against his. Although she was taken by surprise, she was enjoying the kiss, quickly wrapping her slender arms around his neck and he brought his around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and eventually she was lying on top of him, wrapped closely together and gasping for breath as their foreheads rested against the others.

"Woah," She whispered, laughing lightly.

"Yeah," He agreed, lips quirking up at the corners before he captured her lips once more. She allowed him to, without protest or hesitation.

Hermione ran her hands underneath his polo shirt, fingertips lightly tracing the contours of his abs. Jesus, he was _perfect._ His soft hands ran slowly up her body, past her waist and under her jacket, pulling it off. He threw it over the other sofa, just as they both kicked off their shoes. She pulled off his polo just as he flipped them over, pinning her under him. Gods, she _loved _the feel of him pressed against her. And his _body,_ Hermione could have happily died.

"Are you sure you want this Granger? Because if you say yes, there's no going back," He whispered against her skin, as he feathered kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She traced her fingers up to his face, pulling him back up to her and looking in his gorgeous grey eyes.

"I want this Malfoy, and I'm not using you as a distraction. I want _you,"_ She whispered seductively and he grinned before kissing her again. Somehow, they made their way up the stairs and into his room, cornering each other to kiss. He pulled her black maxi dress off and kissed, licked and nibbled his way up her body.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, making her blush as he cast the contraceptive spell.

"And you're perfect," She replied, wrapping her long, thin legs around his waist.

They wasted no time and soon enough they were rolling around in his bed, sheets tangled around them._ Apples and spearmint, _that's what Draco Malfoy tasted like, and Hermione _revelled_ in it. He definitely deserved his nickname of _Slytherin Sex God._ There was no doubt about it. He had stamina; they were at it for _hours._

Afterwards, Hermione rested her head on his chest, her left arm carelessly strewn across his chest and he hugged her tightly to him.

"Yo, Granger? Draco?" A voice called out from down the stairs.

"Fuck Blaise," Draco hissed.

"Hermione? Malfoy?" Another voice called out.

"Jesus, the Weaslette's joined the goddamn party too," Malfoy muttered to himself, jumping out of his bed and pulling on his jeans and polo. Hermione giggled quietly at him, to which he waggled his eyebrows as she pulled on her underwear and dress. His eyes raked her body hungrily and she shot him a seductive glance over her shoulder.

"I'm going to need to take a cold shower," He muttered and Hermione smiled a little to herself. She _loved_ teasing him, and by his facial expression, it was obviously working.

"Hermiiiiiione," Ginny sang up the stairs.

"What?" Hermione called back down, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Didn't you hear me call your name?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Um no, I was in the bathroom, trying to sort my hair," Hermione lied casually, trying to smooth down her hopefully-not-too-obvious sex hair.

"Hogging the bathroom and trying being the key word there!" Malfoy yelled from the bathroom, where he was also trying to sort his hair into its usual _bed head style_ rather than rolling around the bed head style.

"Hey, I was not hogging it, _shut up Malfoy!" _Hermione yelled back.

"That wasn't what you were calling me twenty minutes ago," He replied slyly, luckily speaking quietly enough so that only she heard. Suppressing a smile and giggle, Hermione descended the stairs to where Ginny and Blaise were collapsed on the sofa.

"Are you two ever going to actually get along and stop arguing?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

_-If only you knew!_

"Maybe," Malfoy replied, coming down the stairs and aiming a sly wink in Hermione's direction. She smiled faintly and shook her head at him. Luckily Blaise and Ginny missed the exchange between their two best friends.

"Did you not hear me Draco?" Blaise asked, confused and slightly suspicious. Hermione held her breath as she waited for Draco's answer.

"I did but I simply chose to ignore you," He shrugged, flopping onto the spare sofa. Hermione jumped down beside him gingerly, trying not to sit too close to him, but it was difficult!

She didn't know what to think, her feelings for Draco Malfoy had suddenly surfaced. She, Hermione Granger Muggleborn Extraordinaire, had slept with Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Poster Child. Moreover, she had _enjoyed_ it – immensely so! Okay, it was obvious she liked him; she wouldn't have slept with him if she didn't. And she certainly wasn't using him as a distraction, because she would jump into his bed again if he asked.

_-God Hermione you sound like the sluts that were Malfoy's groupies!_

"Hermione!" Ginny waved a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Huh, what?" She blinked quickly, disoriented.

"I said we're going to dinner soon. What's wrong with you today?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowed. Malfoy bit his lip, holding in a laugh and running a hand casually through his hair beside her.

"Um, nothing Gin, nothing at all, just obviously with my granny and stuff, things are still sinking in but I'm glad she's okay, you know—" Hermione babbled and Ginny seemed satisfied. Malfoy started to smirk that infuriating – yet incredibly hot – smirk. _Damn._

"You seem really jittery, and you're sitting kind of funny. Are you sure you're okay?" Blaise asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure, let's go to dinner shall we?" Hermione said quickly jumping up to retrieve her shoes and jacket. Which she realised were splayed across the floor. Malfoy's smirk widened at her flustered demeanour.

"Shut up!" She hissed at him as they followed Ginny and Blaise out of the portrait door. Just to irritate her further, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly. Hermione felt herself get into the kiss and her resolve weaken. Then she remembered where she was and who was waiting for her. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her and Malfoy a secret, she just didn't want Ginny and Blaise finding out yet – it could still all go so horribly wrong. She wasn't a bad person for her reasoning, _was_ she?

"You have got to stop doing that! You make my brain go fuzzy and then I become this crazy wreck!" Hermione scolded him as he stared into her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Relax Granger, you'll be much _crazier_ later on when you can't walk," He winked, climbing out of the portrait door.

"Is that a promise?" She muttered to herself quietly. Sadly, he had heard though, judging from the sniggers coming from beyond the portrait hole.

~O-O~

The Great Hall had been completely emptied save for a medium sized table in the middle, surrounded by chairs. _Great,_ Ginny thought, _we'll have to sit with the teachers. _Apparently Blaise was thinking the same thing because he shot her a dubious look to which she shrugged. Hermione and Malfoy were being weird, but she couldn't work out why. She figured if something was properly wrong that Hermione would tell her. She would, _wouldn't she?_

Sure she would. There was probably nothing remotely wrong, just them and their usual bickering constantly. It was times like that when Ginny was glad that the four of them didn't have to share a Common Room and Dormitories. Now_ that_ would be hell on earth. Apart from the whole possibility of seeing two hot guys shirtless. Well she had seen Blaise, but she wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to see Malfoy either – wait _what?_

_- It's the hunger Ginny, just the hunger getting to you._

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. I trust the remainder of your day has been pleasant?" Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the four. Only he, Minerva, Professor Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were seated at the table. They watched in amusement as Draco Malfoy grinned and whispered something in Hermione's ear to make her blush and earn him a good dig in the ribs. All of the teachers looked curious to know what that little exchange was about. Of course, Ginny and Blaise were completely oblivious about it, both eyeing the food on the table happily.

"Yes it was good thank you Professor," Ginny smiled politely at him, snapping her eyes away from the food to reply. Malfoy sniggered at something and Hermione stomped on his foot, _hard._

_"Jesus, _Granger that hurt!" He scowled, hopping on one foot whilst clutching the other.

"Oh wow, sorry I never meant to stand on your foot," She replied sarcastically and he shook his head at her, muttering darkly as they took their seats at the table. Hermione felt her leg brush awkwardly up against Draco's and she hoped he would ignore it. Unlucky for her.

"If you want me that badly, you'll have to wait til after dinner. I doubt these old coots would enjoy me slamming you against the table," He whispered huskily into her ear. Hermione choked and spluttered on her drink whilst the teachers, Ginny and Blaise merely raised their eyebrows.

"Drank it too quickly," Hermione offered and they look satisfied with her answer, although Professor Dumbledore had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. When did that man not though. Damn _Draco Malfoy_ and his charm and good looks and amazing abilities in bed. He was driving her crazy and they'd only slept together once – she was losing her head!

**Author's Note:-** _Hey guys, hope you like this, please let me know, sorry it's kind of short!x_


	10. Not Giving In

**Lost my heart  
And lost my soul  
Now it's time  
Baby, oh no  
Lost my mind  
And lost my goal  
Oh, not giving in**

**_-Not Giving In, Rudimental ft. John Newman_**

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 10**

After a delicious dinner, where a smirking Draco received many glares from an irritated yet amused Hermione, the table was vanished and replaced with the chairs in a circular set up. Both Ginny and Hermione felt awkward sitting there now that Professor Snape had joined them all. They hardly ever saw him about the castle, only when he was teaching, never at weekends or holidays. He was always away _'sorting'_ things, whatever that was supposed to mean. Hermione still didn't really like the man; he had teased her almost as much as Draco, but she respected him, particularly for what he had done for Harry. But hey, if she could _like _Draco freaking Malfoy, then she could get used to Snape. He still gave her strange looks, and she suddenly felt very self conscious, shrinking into herself.

"You look beautiful, stop fussing Granger," Malfoy whispered almost inaudibly to her. Her mouth could have dropped wide open in shock. _Malfoy._ Complementing _her._ Again. _What._

"Hell's frozen over and Draco Malfoy complemented someone else other than himself in his mirror," Hermione giggled quietly, making sure he heard her. His narrowed eyes but playful smirk told her he did.

"I'll have you know I'm not half as vain as you think," He muttered, raising a blond eyebrow.

"We'll see," Hermione bit her lip, suddenly thinking of her parents. She hadn't seen them in a while and needed to. Since school had started, she had written to them but not visited them, and now was the perfect opportunity.

"Professor, I need to go to the Manor tomorrow, is that alright?" Malfoy asked Dumbledore suddenly.

"Of course Draco," The elder wizard replied, smiling.

"Could I visit my parents please?" Hermione asked, still biting her lip.

"Whenever you need to Hermione," Dumbledore nodded at her and she smiled, relaxing.

"Well, I'm just staying here," Blaise shrugged, putting his arm around Ginny, who relaxed into him.

"I am definitely not going home. Mum's yelling at Ron again," Ginny's grin almost appeared evil, as she suppressed laughter at her brother's punishment.

"Ah yes, Mr Weasley, doesn't seem to be taking the Marriage Law arrangements very well, does he?" Professor McGonagall commented and both Draco and Blaise let out snorts of derision.

"That is a definite understatement," Blaise chuckled.

"He hates me. But if there's one person he hates more than me, it's Draco," He waggled his eyebrows at his blond best friend who gave him _a look._

"He laughed at my name," Malfoy muttered.

"Mate, I laughed at your name," Blaise raised a hand and got a scowl in reply.

"Totally not my fault, it's definitely not as bad as the rest of my family, or _yours,"_ Draco snorted, earning a scowl now from Blaise.

"It's Italian and classy, _like me,"_ He grinned and Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

_"Bene,"_ Draco nodded his head sarcastically at the _Italian._

"Why didn't you go home Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"My mother is somewhere in France, my father is in prison and the whole house needs burnt to the ground. No I'm joking but I'm not going to go back properly until my mum redecorates like she promised. Too many bad memories there. She can't even go into half the rooms without crying," He looked down at the ground sadly. Hermione knew he felt bad for what had taken place at his house at the hands of Voldemort, but there wasn't anything he could have done without being severely tortured, or worse, killed.

"It was awful," Snape spoke up suddenly.

"Ah yes Uncle, you would know wouldn't you. You left me there when you promised you'd get me out! I ended up in my own bloody dungeons thanks to you," Draco sneered at the man he had once loved _so very_ dearly. Now, he wasn't sure of feelings towards the man.

"I told you I could do nothing! And you promised to visit in the summer, where were you nephew?" Snape replied coldly. Hermione put an arm on Draco's to try and stop him from getting up and beating the living shit out of his uncle.

"Severus, you have been out of the country, you do not know..." Professor McGonagall began.

"You want to know where I was Uncle. I was in _Azkaban_ for _four months,_ because Rufus Scrimgeour 'didn't like me' too much. And you _promised_ my mum you would keep me safe. Well you did _marvellously _over the years by the way, I especially love the scars from Bellatrix and my father," He spat angrily before storming out. McGonagall sucked in a shocked breath at the mention of his scars and Blaise shook his head angrily at Snape.

"Really Sev? You know that anything to do with his family is a touchy subject. You're his godfather; you should at least know something about him. I can't believe you didn't know about Azkaban, he told me he wrote to you every day inside there," Blaise snapped angrily, getting up to follow his best friend out.

"I never saw any letters," Snape whispered, for the first time showing an actual emotion.

"Well maybe you didn't look hard enough," Blaise rolled his eyes before going to find Draco.

"Really Severus? After all they've been through. You of all people should know how hard that lifestyle was for the willing, never mind the _unwilling,"_ McGonagall chastised the greasy haired Potions Master. Ginny noted he had at least the decency to look ashamed.

"He's right, I _did_ promise. I've broken another one, I need to make this up to Draco," He sighed heavily, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Talk to him when he's calmed down. If you talk to him now, he'll hit you," Hermione offered seriously, trying not to laugh at the image of Draco Malfoy punching Severus Snape. She never would have thought Draco Malfoy to be the one to engage in a Muggle fist fight. It proves that no matter how well you think you know a person, _you truly don't._

~O-O~

Finally, after much arguments and shared stories, it appeared that Snape was back as Malfoy's beloved godfather. Sometimes, Hermione and Ginny noticed mannerisms that the pair shared and they smiled at the likeness between the two. Hermione was just thankful Malfoy had great hair and an _amazing_ body that she loved. Wait, _what?_ _Loved, haha, no. Sort of._

Shaking her head and giving Malfoy a hug, she got ready to disapparated to her parent's house. Malfoy told her he'd be around to theirs after he had been to the Manor to sort a few things out. He wanted to meet her parents officially, to do things properly, surprising the brunette. Apparently chivalry wasn't dead. She disapparated in a graceful swirl, landing on her feet outside the house.

Hermione breathed in the familiar smell of carpet and vanilla in her parent's house as she opened the front door and stepped inside. The decor was still the same, if not updated slightly. Even recovering from memory loss, her mother's flair for a new interior in the house was still as obvious as ever.

"Mum? Dad?" She called, walking further down the hallway towards the large white double doors leading to the kitchen. Hermione pushed them open to find her dad sitting by the patio doors and her mother cooking away.

"Mum! Dad!" She smiled happily and they turned around to see her.

"Hermione! Darling we've missed you _so_ much!" Lana Granger came straight over, enveloping her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"Lan, let her breathe dear! Hermione, it's good to see you!" Alfie Granger got up slowly and pried his wife off the daughter he was so proud of.

"Its good to see you too, but I saw you the other day mum," Hermione grinned.

"The dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half, so come sit with us and fill us in on all that's been happening. We didn't get the chance to hear about school the other day," Lana said, leading her daughter over to the sofa, where the three sat down, at ease.

This was the first time she had seen them properly since before school started so Hermione quickly filled them on all that had happened. She told them the full story of the marriage law, life as a Head Girl and school in general. She decided to let Draco tell them what he wanted about himself when he arrived.

"So Ginny and Blaise then darling?" Her mother asked, clearly amused.

"Yeah, it was so obvious anyway," Hermione giggled. She wondered if anyone ever guessed she and Draco Malfoy would end up together. Hell, she hadn't even thought it possible!

Soon the hour had passed, her mother was in the kitchen sorting the last aspects of the dinner and her father was reading the newspaper. A knock on the door informed them all of Draco's arrival. Mrs Granger went to answer the door and was still amazed.

She surveyed the 6 ft 3 blond, slightly tanned and muscular wizard standing before her. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and black suit trousers with his white blond hair tousled _perfectly._ He stood with poise and an air of grace - he obviously was a member of a superior family. In the stress of her mother's illness, she hadn't really paid much attention to who her daughter would eventually be marrying and she felt kind of guilty.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you officially Mrs Granger." He seemed unsure in unfamiliar surroundings so Mrs Granger stepped forward to hug him. He was surprised but gave her a quick hug back.

"It's lovely to meet you Draco and please feel free to call me Lana," The older woman smiled happily at the young man who nodded his head shortly in response.

"Please come in," She went down the hallway and he shut the door behind him observing as he went. She passed her daughter.

"Wow Hermione he's gorgeous, I'm jealous!" Hermione's mouth dropped open at her mother's words.

"Sorry I'm late Granger, there was some trouble with the Gringotts goblins," Draco said quietly to her, entering the room and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Its fine Malfoy don't worry," She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Dad this is Draco Malfoy," She added, nodding her head to the wizard beside her.

"Mr Malfoy, nice to see you again," Her dad shook his hand smiling. That was a _very_ good sign.

"You too Mr Granger," Draco replied, flashing an award winning smile that had Mrs Granger nearly swooning. Hermione suppressed an eye roll.

"Dinner will be another while yet, come and _sit _Draco dear," Lana pointed to where they all sat on the sofas.

"Your house is beautiful but it's very strange," He commented, looking around. He was amazed how nice it actually was and oddly, he felt a little at home.

"Strange?" Alfie laughed.

"Why don't your pictures move Granger?" Draco asked Hermione confused.

"They just don't, it's a Muggle thing Malfoy, don't worry your precious Pureblood head," She giggled as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You two are so confusing, you call each other by your surnames? Why doesn't he know about pictures? Pureblood? Explain someone?" Lana Granger was highly confused as was her husband. She looked across at him but Alfie just shrugged.

"We've always called each other by our surnames, it's old habit I guess. Mum I told you this before, pictures in the Wizarding World move, or rather the people in them do. Perhaps Draco would be better explaining the blood thing, after all, it is his forte," Hermione laughed again as he raised a perfect blond eyebrow.

"I'll try my best Hermione. Okay, basically non magical people are known as Muggles, however occasionally their children have magical tendencies. Hence why Hermione is known in our world as a Muggle born. She knows about the Muggle way of life but also a Wizarding life. With me so far? Then you have the Half-Bloods. One of their parents was a witch or wizard, while the other was a non-magical person, or one parent was Pure-blooded and the other Muggle Born as such. I am a Pureblood and come from the oldest and longest Pureblood lineage in the history of wizards. Our whole family has and always would have been Pure-blooded. Until this marriage law, which requires a Malfoy heir. Mine and Hermione's child will be the first Half-Blood in my family. Ever. Let's just say the portraits in the main Manor are not very happy with me right now," He finished, chuckling a little as he remembered his Great Aunt Alena's reaction as she tried to stun him through a portrait.

"Wow, so you two are history right here. And how do you and your family feel about this?" Alfie Granger questioned, wondering about the boy's intentions.

"My father is in the Wizard Prison for now. My mother is happy and loves Hermione and I for one could not care less. I won't love Hermione or the child any less because of their blood, no matter what my family or anyone else says," Draco answered with a smile and Hermione felt so proud of him at that moment. Her parents' eyes shone with happiness and relief that their only daughter would be taken care.

"You mentioned your father, what is the current situation?" Lana asked gently, knowing it was a touchy subject with the boy, who remained unaffected.

"Lucius Malfoy is currently in Azkaban, they may shorten his sentence due to good behaviour and I have a feeling they will. I don't know really, he's strange. He must love me, I guess. Sometimes, I just don't know. Maybe he's not very good at showing it. It's like _I'm just another piece of furniture to him,_ something he can use to make himself look more impressive. But I am his only heir and until then I am in charge of all that my family owns, and that's why I was slightly late tonight," His eyes turned a shade darker when he talked of his father but quickly changed back to his usual colour.

"It's different for Purebloods mum, he becomes the Head of the Family. They have businesses and manors and such," Hermione added, explaining to her mother.

"I take it Hermione shall be well looked after then. How much is now yours Mr Malfoy?" Alfie asked.

"I own 26 Manors, 17 businesses, 2 Gringotts bank accounts, 8 house elves and about 18 billion galleons, which in your money _- Sterling I believe? -_ is roughly 15 billion pounds," The blond commented so casually, almost as if he were discussing the weather.

"The Malfoy's are the wealthiest family in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds right now. They control pretty much _everything,"_ Hermione couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her parents shock and even her boyfriend looked amused.

"You're the richest man I've ever met in my life, wow," Lana was very impressed to say the least.

"Actually, we are the richest people. Hermione is my girlfriend and we will end up married, so technically, she already owns half of what I have, which makes it yours as well," Draco smiled kindly at them and the two Granger's exchanged a proud look.

"Hermione hardly tells us anything about your World! You two must explain it all and the War!" Lana said softly.

"Do you have the Dark Mark? Is that what it's called?" Alfie asked him suddenly.

"Yes I do, it's not something I'm proud of, but I had no say in the matter. My father and aunt forced me to take it at 16, I had to fight for a cause I didn't believe in, fight for someone I didn't want to fight for," Draco cast his eyes downward. He hated the subject of his Dark Mark.

"Oh how awful! Can.. Can I see it?" Lana asked him cautiously and he looked surprised, before nodding. He began rolling his left shirt sleeve up to the elbow and turned his arm over so his forearm was facing upward. Their eyes all looked at his flawless pale skin absent of a mark.

"Death Eater disillusionment trick. It's how they got away with Ministry infiltration," Draco added seeing their looks of confusion.

"Are you alright with me using magic?" He asked carefully.

"Of course! Don't be afraid to use it whenever you're here, we're always eager to see how our Hermione lives," Alfie Granger answered, smiling happily. The young blond wizard grabbed his left forearm and began muttering disgustedly.

"Salazar, retirez la désillusion, pardonne mon déguisement, confiance en ma force, je suis digne, je suis maintenant libre."

_-Salazar, remove the disillusion, forgive my disguise, trust my strength, I am worthy, I am now free._

Then it appeared, the black outlined skull with the moving snake protruding from it's mouth. The two Grangers were half-amazed, half-shocked while Hermione was not surprised, she had seen it too many times.

"Do you mind if I..?" Mrs Granger asked the young wizard.

"Not at all, go ahead," He outstretched his pale arm towards her and she took it gently. Her fingers traced over the outline lightly, her eyes transfixed and amazed.

"Wow, that's really something," Mr Granger let out a low whistle.

"I hate it, it's horrible," The young wizard shuddered at the memories returning. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his arm and Draco smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'm going to replace the charm, I hate looking at it. It brings back memories I would _much _rather forget," He said quietly, waving a hand over his arm. They all watched as slowly the black skull and snake turned paler and paler until it was hidden completely. The only evidence it was there was the slight sheen from his skin where the disillusionment charm was.

"This wizard prison, _Azkaban_ did you say? Hermione mentioned you'd been there?" Alfie didn't look angry, merely curious.

"Yes, as I was a Death Eater I had to be arrested and taken to trial. My last memory of Hogwarts was the vampire Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour placing manacles on my wrist to prevent me using any form of magic as he apparated me away. Harry Potter, _you know him obviously,_ testified at mine and my friend's trials, who were also forced into the lifestyle. We all got off but they forgot. Rufus Scrimgeour has it out for me. He arrested me again on the grounds that I was still a Death Eater and he threw me into Azkaban for four months," Draco explained, his eyes seemed cold and detached so Hermione placed a gentle hand in his.

"What was it like?" Mrs Granger asked horrified.

"Having to spend your 18th birthday in the Murderous and Highly Dangerous Block of Azkaban isn't the best. That's the worst block anyone could ever be placed in. _Azkaban..._ It's a place where your most painful memories and deepest fears are relived time and time again, every day. It left me feeling empty and worthless, like I'd be_ better off_ if one of the Order members had finished me off in the final battle," He sighed, playing with Hermione's fingers.

"You're a brave lad Mr Malfoy, I had no idea you went through that all, it seems you had a worse time than the people on the Light Side," Alfie commented, surprised by the boy's bravery and openness.

"It felt that way a lot of the time," Malfoy agreed. Hermione just wanted to hug him and never let go, they'd both been through so much. _It was about time they got a break._

**Author's Note:-** Helloooooo! Another update, longer this time – I owe you it! Feel free to leave me a review, good or bad; I'll take any criticisms into consideration. Once again, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love writing this story, it makes me so happy! Along with you guys obviously;) You're all so lovely, so I want to say thanks to everyone! :-)


	11. What About Now

_**Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, I've had mock exams for my GCSE's the past two weeks and it's been hell :( I've had no time but here you go :)) I love you all, thanks for reviewing/favouriting/following, please keep doing so. x**_

_**P.S. in my story, one of the changes is that Lupin and Tonks are alive because they're just so adorable I couldn't bear to keep them dead in this and Teddy all alone ^-^**_

* * *

**Change the colors of the sky  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive  
The ways I loved you  
For all the things that never died  
To make it through the night  
Love will find you**

_**What About Now - Daughtry**_

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart: Chapter 11**

Draco was really tired. Knackered even. And that was something that should not occur during a school holiday. He should have been catching up on sleep, not losing it.

His father had been in Azkaban for nearly 6 months and Draco had taken his place as head of the Malfoy Family. Something which was not as easy as Draco had first thought. He was definitely not his father - sure they shared some genes and a few similar traits - and as a young man, he definitely couldn't keep track of everything. His father messed up everything he touched. Look how I turned out, Draco snorted at his own thought.

Constantly, there were owls from the Ministry, from Gringotts, from Azkaban. The Ministry Owls were informing Draco of his father's businesses. The Gringotts were usually threats from the goblins who were trying to take the Malfoy money. And the letters from Azkaban? Well, the young Malfoy usually locked those away in the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. He didn't want to read anything that came from his father, Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters residing in Azkaban.

The Ministry offered no help in managing the businesses, nor the goblins, purely because of Rufus Scrimgeour's hatred for Draco Malfoy. His mother was in France doing her best to forget the horrific memories of Voldemort living in their house and Draco's eyes were heavy.

Walking down to breakfast alongside Hermione, he rubbed a hand through his tousled white blond hair. He just wanted to sleep forever – he may be the Malfoy heir but he was a teenager first. Sleep and hormones first. Not money, or Azkaban, or crazy aunts.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked him softly, putting her arm around his waist as he put his around hers.

"A little, I don't really know, there were owls coming in and out practically the whole night. I think I need to go into the Ministry today," He grimaced, pulling the small brunette witch into a hug.

After their _'afternoon' _in bed, they realised just how they felt about each other – _after a while. _They were both as stubborn as the other, but Draco really didn't care what his father or mother thought about him liking a Muggleborn witch and Hermione liked the Pureblood Slytherin Prince, something she still found hard to comprehend. Although, she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about how Harry would react. Oh, and _Ronald._

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Hermione tightened her grip around his waist – he gave her the _best_ hugs.

"I have to, otherwise they won't give me access," He sighed, kissing her gently, taking her by surprise. To his satisfaction, she kissed him back eagerly, weaving her hands into his blond locks.

"So, since we keep doing this – Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" Draco asked her, smirking as they rested their foreheads against each other. It wasn't the most romantic way he could have asked her, but he was still Draco Malfoy – not Neville Longbottom, _God forbid._

"Mm, yes," Hermione grinned, feeling her cheeks heat up under his intense stare. She could look at his eyes, _at him,_ forever. Stepping back, eyes raking over her hungrily with a gorgeous smirk painted on his face, he offered her his hand, which she took and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's give them something to talk about," He chuckled, before they walked down the corridor and turned into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Five Galleons Minerva," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his wife who grumbled and passed him the money as they watched the pair enter the hall laughing.

Ginny nudged Blaise who turned round to see just what she was staring at. His mouth dropped open wide and he nearly dropped his toast which was smothered in Nutella. _Finally, he thought, those two are together properly. _Grinning to himself, he continued to eat his toast and Nutella, slouching into a more comfortable position on the sofa beside his girlfriend Ginny, who was reminiscing about when Blaise asked her out, a week prior.

_-Blaise Zabini was Ginny Weasley's drug. She couldn't help but let him get under her skin. He was constantly on her mind – the chestnut curls, the chocolate eyes, the infectious smile. The boy was attractive and would be the absolute death of her. He was so perfect, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him properly, instead of just messing around like they were currently doing. _

_The last thing Ginny expected to be asked was to be Blaise Zabini's girlfriend. Yet, there they were. He had taken her out to sit under the tree opposite the Black Lake, a place they usually found themselves sitting, writing or reading. They sat down like they had done so many times before, Blaise with his back against the tree trunk and Ginny between his legs with her back against his chiselled chest and his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist._

_"Hey, Red?" Blaise piped up suddenly, sounding nervous. Ridiculous, he thought, Zabini's are confident, not snivelling wrecks, pull it together Blaise, Jesus._

_"Yeah Blaise?" Ginny replied softly, her voice carrying in the wind._

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked, voice quieter than he would have liked._

_"Of course I do Blaise, I really like you," She grinned, turning around to kiss her _boyfriend.

_"Well as it happens, I really like you too Red," He smirked in response, deepening the kiss. Ginny certainly enjoyed the extra curricular activities that occurred later.-_

"It was bound to happen soon," Ginny whispered to her boyfriend, who looked far too happy with that ridiculous chocolate spread.

"Everyone knew it. I just dread to think how Potter and your dick of a brother will react to her," Blaise bit his lip and looked at Ginny.

"Please stop doing that!" She sang, crossing her legs at the familiar feeling of want.

"Doing what?" Blaise looked so innocent, sitting there looking at her with big puppy dog eyes and biting his lip.

"Giving me that face," She hissed, shifting in her seat, trying to be inconspicuous to the teachers nearby. Blaise grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he caught his girlfriend's drift. He was going to have a lot of fun teasing her. Suddenly, the familiar hooting of the owls echoed throughout the Hall, just as Hermione and Draco sat down together on the sofa near Ginny and Blaise. Hermione was eating her cereal with no milk again _– like a weirdo, Ginny thought, smiling –_ and Draco was munching a green apple, looking way too fucking thrilled about it for Ginny.

The Daily Prophet dropped into both Blaise and Draco's laps, causing the girls beside them to jump and the boys to chuckle at them. Catching their attention was the headline on the front page of the newspaper. Blaise turned a sickly white colour, eyes widened in horror as he read the page and Draco choked on his apple, eyes wide as he also read it. The girls, and the teachers, were curious as to what was on the front page.

Blaise dropped the paper, rummaging through his bag to find some parchment and a quill to write with. Quickly, he found a scrap of parchment and began writing frantically, carefully trying to avoid the black ink running or smudging. Rolling it up, he tied it to his owl Buio's leg and put money in the pouch.

"Take this to Sarafina Zabini, but _only _if Christi is with her. If Christi is not with her, take it to Saoife, the house elf should still be at our Manor," Blaise instructed the owl, who blinked knowingly at him before flying off again.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked him, confused. Simply, Blaise handed her the newspaper while Draco handed Hermione his. Shrugging, the two girls began reading the front page, with Ginny reading out loud.

"_NOTORIOUS DEATH EATERS ON THE RUN._ Two notorious Death Eaters have escaped from the high security Wizarding prison Azkaban. The heavily guarded prison, isolated in the middle of the sea and constantly encircled by Dementors, was broken into and it has been confirmed that this was how the pair escaped. It is thought that uncaptured Death Eaters managed to get through the numerous guards and they helped the two Death Eaters to escape. At the time, the Ministry does not want to make a statement, and the guards on duty have not been called in for questioning.

However, Rufus Scrimgeour has announced that – 'Our Ministry workers are doing their utmost to ensure the capture of these murderers and the safety of, not only the Wizarding Community, but also the Muggles. That is all I wish to say on the matter.' It has also been confirmed that the two Death Eaters on the run are _BELLATRIX LESTRANGE_ and _NEGOZI ZABINI._ If you have any information, please contact your nearest Auror Office," Ginny finished, sucking in a shocked breath.

"You two will remain safe, as long as you are here," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

"Saoife will look after Christi," Blaise murmured to himself.

"My mum will be safe, she's at one of our Manor's in France," Draco sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face, "and Dad's in Azkaban."

"I need to go to the Ministry later Professor, is that alright?" He added, directing his question to the elderly wizard.

"Of course Mr Malfoy, I think now the best thing to do is to go and clear your heads, _Pip pip!"_ He dismissed them in his usual manner, resulting in a small smile from every one of them as they left the Great Hall.

* * *

After dinner, Malfoy left for the Ministry and the teachers along with Hermione, Blaise and Ginny remained seated in the circle of chairs, discussing the events of the past year. So much had happened and Hermione was so glad that finally everything seemed at peace. That is, until earlier when Bellatrix Lestrange and Negozi Zabini escaped Azkaban. They couldn't seem to get a break.

Blaise didn't speak much of his father, just kept repeating 'He's a murderer, he's not my father'. Ginny felt bad for her boyfriend but didn't know what she could do to make him feel better. He was really distant, eyes glazed over as he obviously was remembering times from the past. Blaise wouldn't admit it to Ginny, but he was scared. Not only for himself - but for his baby sister. He knew Negozi wouldn't harm Sarafina, somehow he managed to stick with the village bike, but Blaise didn't know what he would do to Christi.

A sharp _CRACK!_ alerted them to the arrival of someone – _probably Malfoy, Hermione thought._ And she was right, to an extent. It _was_ Draco Malfoy, but he was accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt, or rather, held up by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What the hell happened?" Blaise was the first to react and stood up quickly, walking over to where Kingsley gently lowered the blond wizard to the ground. He was clutching a hand to his neck where blood was gushing out at an alarming rate. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny and Madam Pomfrey all came over as well.

"I'm not entirely sure. I knew he had to come to the Ministry to discuss the problems with Gringotts," Shacklebolt shrugged, waving a hand in front of a semi conscious, swaying Malfoy.

"Problems with Gringotts?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The, ah, Goblins are proving to be a bit of a problem. They want compensation but we won't give it to them. They are trying to get money for Griphook's abduction but we have viewed the memories and Mr Malfoy here was one of the people who ended up in the cellars alongside the goblin and the others and he helped them. There is no way we can offer money and the Minister refuses. The goblins, however, they are trying to take his money," Shacklebolt gestured at Malfoy, who looked very woozy.

"Honestly," Madam Pomfrey tutted, bending down to check Draco.

"Lift your hand Mr Malfoy please," She added, pulling his hand away. As she did so, more blood than ever came spurting out.

"He _injected_ me with something," Malfoy said slowly, lifting his right arm to show her.

"It appears to be some sort of strong anaesthetic, like the Muggles use. How you're still awake is unbeknownst to me," She raised her eyebrows.

"As for that neck injury, how did you come by it?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour, he jumped me in the halls," Malfoy winced as he pressed down harder on his neck.

"Really, that man is atrocious, can't you do something Albus?" The nurse looked up into the angry face of her oldest friend.

"I'm afraid I cannot, he is still the Minister and cannot be removed unless he steps down or until the elections, which thankfully are in a few more months," Dumbledore looked furious and Hermione was surprised he was so angry. She'd never seen him like that before.

"He has ruptured your jugular, I'm not sure there is much I can do," Madam Pomfrey spoke quietly, worry in her voice as she examined the wound.

"You, ow, you need to get Teddy," Malfoy turned to Blaise who nodded.

"Be right back. Don't die now because that would be a ridiculous thing to put on your gravestone," Blaise winked, before turning on the spot.

"Ha ha Blaise," Draco gave him a look before swapping hands on his neck.

"How are you two so calm?" Hermione practically screamed.

"Relax _Granger,_ we're used to it, it's not the first time. I'm pretty sure in my room at the Manor in Wiltshire there's a piece of paper saying what Blaise wanted on his gravestone should he have died sometime during those months of hell before and during the war," Draco shrugged and they all stared at him, jaws wide open, mostly. In a second, Blaise was back, with Theodore Nott in tow.

"Honestly Draco, we're gone for a week and you're already dying, again!" Theodore laughed and the other two boys joined in with their friend.

"Hey, the last time it was totally not my fault!" Draco chuckled, wincing as Teddy put his cold hand on his neck.

"He properly tore up your jugular, another seven minutes and you'd be dead," Teddy's eyes widened.

"Thanks for that inspiring comment Teddy," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"What actually happened?" Theo asked him, amused.

"Well," Malfoy began.

_- Draco moved about the Ministry with a stealth that no one but a Malfoy could master. It wasn't that late, around 8 o'clock in the evening but there were no Ministry Officials in the corridors. He had just sat down at the large wooden table in the centre of the room to wait for the Ministry worker when heavy footsteps behind him alerted him of someone in the room. He turned in his chair to see this mysterious person who had arrived when suddenly he was quite violently hauled out of his seat and slammed down on the table, a pale clawed hand tightening around his throat._

_"Ah, if it isn't young Mr Malfoy, the ever evasive Death Eater," The man hissed._

_"EX-Death Eater if you remember, sir," He spat back._

_"Show some respect boy!" The Minister barked and Draco snorted._

_"To dear old Rufus Scrimgeour? The vampire Minister of Magic? I don't think so. You've made it your lifes mission to get me back in Azkaban," The young wizard was getting pissed._

_"And now I have my wish," The vampire grinned evilly, snapping two heavy manacles onto the Malfoy boy's wrists and injecting something into his arm._

_"What the hell? You can't do that! You need a warrant! I've done fuck all!" He protested angrily._

_"I think you'll find I can," Scrimgeour shrugged as Kingsley and Lupin walked through the door._

_"Good evening Minister, may I ask what you're doing with young Mr Malfoy here?" Kingsley spoke in his usual calming voice._

_"He's trying to drag me back to Azkaban and as I told the blood-sucking prick, four months is enough, I won't go back," Draco Malfoy was furious and they knew it._

_"What's the reason Minister?" Lupin asked, growing annoyed._

_"He's a Death Eater, he needs locked away," Rufus Scrimgeour replied._

_"Ex-fucking Death Eater, are you deaf man? You're not putting me in the murderous and highly dangerous block again, you can't. I haven't done anything!" Draco was raging at the vampire. _

_"Show some respect boy!" The Minister barked again._

_"As I said before - to old Rufus Scrimgeour? The vampire Minister of Magic? I don't think so. You've made it your life's mission to get me back in Azkaban and I won't have it. I'd rather be killed than go back there," Draco narrowed his eyes when he saw the vampires eyes darken and he took an involuntary step back from Scrimgeour, which confused Shacklebolt._

_"No, don't even think about it, not again! I didn't mean killed like that! No way, clear your eyes you arsehole! CLEAR. YOUR. EYES," He hissed the last bit but the vampire was too far gone._

_Before Kingsley could react, Rufus Scrimgeour blurred towards Draco Malfoy and bit down on his neck, hard. He didn't hold on for more than half a minute before Draco kicked the older man in the ribs, throwing him off him. He placed a hand to his neck, which was bleeding profusely from where the vampire caught him._

_Clicking his fingers, Rufus Scrimgeour rushed out just as the manacles around Malfoy's hands broke free.-_

"Yeah, crazy right? Can you believe that bas-" Draco began.

"Shush!" Nott hushed him, whispering a few words. They watched as a purplish blue light emitted from his hands – the teachers made sounds of surprise, but Dumbledore merely watched on with a knowing look in his eyes. When he lifted his hands off Malfoy's neck, the wound was healed and Nott helped his best friend to stand.

"You're a true Healer too, like Malfoy?" Hermione asked Nott, who turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, we found out before the war but we kept it a secret, something that could have got us killed," He explained to them all.

"You're both true Healers? My, that's incredibly rare, around 1 in a million," Professor McGonagall gasped, adjusting her hat.

"Yeah, strange that we're both best friends that live nearby and we're true healers. By the way, I got a letter from Dad this morning, he says Lucius wants you to visit him," Teddy turned to his best friend who looked disgusted.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't opened any of his letters so I don't plan on visiting him either," Malfoy scoffed. _His father was a bizarre man._

"I'll let him know, I'm sure Dad will tell him. I'll see you all on Monday for school. Goodbye you two, Professors, Hermione, Ginny," Theo smiled before disapparating. _School on Monday, ugh._ No matter whether it was the Wizarding World, or the Muggle World, it seemed that view was one that was shared all over.

* * *

It was now November and the leaves were turning brown, floating softly off the trees in the bitter winter wind. There had been no more injuries or accidents, aside from Neville falling down a small flight of stairs. Hermione and Draco, along with Ginny and Blaise, still hadn't told Ron and Harry that they were dating respectively. The girls decided together that they would tell the boys after the first Quidditch Match of the Season. Funny enough, it just happened to be that very day and it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

The cold air blew around Ginny and Hermione and they drew their coats tighter around them, huddling together for warmth. After the war, Ginny decided to have a year off from Quidditch at school; she would prefer to play for an actual team and not one that spent the whole time trying to see her with her top off.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the smug look on Ronald's face as he waltzed onto the pitch with the rest of the team. She hoped he would notice the fact that both she and his sister were sitting in the Slytherin stands.

_"And here comes the Gryffindor team. This year's Captain and Seeker is the one and only Harry Potter. The Chasers are Bell, Robins, and Thomas. The Beaters are Peakes and Coote and the Keeper is Ronald Weasley,"_ Lee Jordan's voice rang out across the stands as the teachers took their places in their own stand.

_"Here comes the Slytherin team. This year's Captain and Seeker is Draco Malfoy. He is exceptionally good looking; he could turn a man gay! All you girlies out there can go crazy over him!"_ At this, the blond gave a smirk and salute, causing many of the girls to swoon and giggle. Ginny and Hermione laughed at him.

_"The Chasers are Zabini, Warrington and Vaisey. The Beaters are Bole and Derrick and the Keeper is Theodore Nott." _

The Slytherin team got more cheers and woops than the Gryffindors did, which few found surprising. Many people had taken to singing Weasley is Our King - _the Slytherin version._

Ginny stifled a smile at their chanting and bit her lip to keep from joining in. She was rooting for the Slytherin team to win, and with Draco as Captain making a lot of changes, it was quite possible. Also, she had to root for her boyfriend; it was the rules or something.

_-Gods, Blaise looks so hot in that uniform, I could just rip it right off!_

Beside her, Hermione was also hoping the Slytherins would win. She knew it was probably wrong to want them to win but they deserved it. She wanted to see that smug smile wiped right off Ronald's face.

Madam Hooch blew the starting whistle and all the players kicked off into the air. Harry and Draco began shouting orders at their team mates - mainly _'No cheating!'_

_"Aaaannnnnd Zabini's got the quaffle; he's speeding towards the Gryffindor goals. Look at that loop he did on his broom! He's a magnificent player; it seems that Draco Malfoy has made good decisions regarding the team this year! And Zabini's scored, right past Weasley! It's 10-nil to Slytherin!" _

Hermione nearly went tone deaf with Ginny's cheering. That girl could _scream._ The look on the Weasel's face was priceless to Draco, especially when Potter began yelling at his best mate once he let the quaffle in four more times.

_"Oooh, that was a nice save by Nott! Quite the keeper, again well done Malfoy! Slytherin are in the lead with 50 points to none. It's not looking good for Gryffindor. Did Harry Potter make a mistake allowing Ron Weasley as goal keeper? Perhaps Cormac McLaggen would have been a better choice had he still been at Hogwarts. But then again maybe not. The tool always was pompous and acted a bit like he'd been Confunded."_

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled at him, while Dumbledore chuckled at the boy's cheeky grin. Harry caught Hermione's eye mid-air and they shared a look - Ron _still _didn't know that Hermione had Confunded McLaggen during the trials years ago.

The game went on and Ron continued to let in more goals whilst Theo kept them out. Slytherin was leading _110-nil._ Eventually, both Seekers caught sight of the snitch. Both had Firebolts and their speeds were equally matched. Suddenly, Madam Hooch blew the whistle for a foul against Slytherin.

_"Madam Hooch has called a foul against Slytherin by Ronald Weasley, who was apparently trying to hex Chaser Blaise Zabini. Didn't really work Weasley, he could tell a mile off you arsehole!"_ Lee Jordan was ashamed of Ron, if only Fred could see him now.

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled once more and the boy shouted a hasty _'sorry!'_ back.

A Bludger flew slowly near Ron, who got an idea. It didn't matter to him that the game was paused or the fact that all the moving balls had slowed down due to the stop in the game. He was just pissed off that Slytherin was losing and Gryffindor were allowing it. It was up to him to do something.

He flew to the nearest Gryffindor beater, took his bat and whacked the Bludger towards his intended target - _Draco Malfoy._

The Bludger caught the unsuspecting Slytherin Captain around the shoulder, throwing him off his broom. Both he and his broom began spiralling towards the ground.

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WEASLEY'S JUST HIT SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN DRACO MALFOY IN THE SHOULDER WITH A BLUDGER, DURING PAUSED TIME. THAT'S LOW!"_ Lee yelled.

The professors ignored his language as they, along with the other spectators, stood up and watched in horror as the Seeker plummeted in a swirl of green to the ground. Luckily, Malfoy managed to perform a wandless _Arresto Momentum,_ stopping his fall about a meter above the ground before he released the charm and rolled away. His broom landed about five feet away from him. Blaise quickly flew down to him and pulled him to his feet, checking for damage.

"My right shoulder's dislocated Blaise, _fuck,"_ Draco hissed to his best friend.

"Want me to pop it back in?" He asked him casually.

"Yes, _we _are going to win this game and I will wipe that smug look off Weasley's face," Draco replied, gingerly holding his arm out to Blaise, who grabbed his wrist and elbow, quickly pushing the shoulder back into the joint with a _pop!_

_"It appears that Ron Weasley has dislocated Draco Malfoy's shoulder, but no worries ladies, Blaise Zabini has popped it back in! Wow, these two must be used to pain to have done that so easily! That means that Weasley's been sent off by a scary looking Madam Hooch and Harry Potter is fuming - the replacement keeper has been sent on!"_ Lee was secretly glad, he too was hoping for Slytherin to win. Hermione and Ginny were horrified, but glad that Draco was alright. They were proud of the pair and it looked like Slytherin was definitely going to win.

"Ready Draco?" Blaise asked his friend, who nodded. He quickly kicked off his broom and waited in the air for his Captain. Draco cracked his knuckles and raised his left hand lazily for his broom, which flew like lightning into his hand. He stepped on it sideways and took off into the air alongside Blaise, before readjusting and joining his team mates, who clapped him on the back. _Hermione nearly melted on the spot at how gorgeous he looked when he did that._

_"There you have it ladies and gentlemen; proof that Draco Malfoy is an exceptional Quidditch player. Just look at how quickly his broom came to him, without him even saying 'up'! It seems that he and Harry Potter are well matched in skills."_

The rest of the game found the girls on the edges of their seats, giggling as Blaise and Draco flew near them and winked. Around half an hour after Ron being sent off, the game was nearing the end.

_"Potter and Malfoy have seen the snitch, it's neck and neck. Who's going to catch that sneaky little golden ball? Ha ha golden balls! Sorry Professor! Oh, wow, the Slytherin Captain's just pulled off the Wronski Feint, leaving the Gryffindor Captain in the dust. And... it's final. Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch, SLYTHERIN WIN!"_ Lee roared and the crowd went wild. Even most of the teachers were on their feet and Dumbledore was also standing, clapping wildly for the team and the young Malfoy. He was extremely proud of the young wizard.

The two Captains landed and shook hands, grinning at each other.

"Good game Potter, well done. Shame about the ginger monstrosity," Draco chuckled, shaking the smaller man's hand.

"Congratulations Malfoy, you deserved it. You and your team played well, there wasn't even _any_ cheating, I'm amazed," Harry said cheerfully.

"You have a good team this year and I want to say sorry that Weasley dislocated your shoulder and knocked you off your broom. I will be having a word with him later," He added tightly. Draco grinned gleefully when Potter called the Weasel by his last name; he was totally in deep shit with Boy Wonder. Blaise landed once more beside him, smirking and waggling his eyebrows at Ginny, who giggled and nodded. Draco looked up at Hermione, who was biting her lip in a way he found so bloody sexy. _'Later'_ she mouthed, blowing him a kiss. Sweet, he was going to get mind blowing _'You just won a Quidditch game'_ sex. Later could not come quick enough.


	12. DELAY INFORMATION - SORRY!

**Hello everyone!**

First of all I would like to thank you all for being so kind and lovely - favouriting/following/reviewing and sticking with my story. You've all been _so_ great and supportive, it's nice to hear good things about myself for a change.

Secondly, I want to apologise for what has been the longest break ever in my writing. At the moment I'e been extremely busy with schoolwork _(GCSE's weh),_ family drama and such. My Uncle died of cancer recently and today my dog Pippin, whom I've had since I was 3 had to be put to sleep, hence why I haven't been in the mood for writing much.

I promise that I will try and update as soon as I possibly can and I understand you all probably hate me, don't worry, I do a little too haha. _Thanks again and sorry!_

**-victoriamalfoytw x**


	13. I'll Be Your Strength

**This is not gonna last forever**

**It's that time when you must hold on.**

**And I won't let you surrender,**

**And I'll heal you if you're broken.**

_**- I'll Be Your Strength, The Wanted**_

_**A Rebel With a Tainted Heart Chapter 12 - finally!**_

Christmas time. It was Hermione's favourite time of the year – she absolutely adored the holiday and waited impatiently for it to come round each year. She couldn't put her finger on what specifically it was that she enjoyed the most about it, she supposed it was everything. For a start, there was the snow which usually began at the start of December. It was thick and fluffy and a startling white much like hundreds or even thousands of marshmallows had fallen from the sky to land leisurely on the cold ground. Hermione always thought that Hogwarts looked much prettier when the castle and its grounds were covered with the frozen rain – it enhanced the magical feel of the place.

Inside, the castle was slowly gaining decorations each day leading up to the holidays. The flame lit torches that adorned the numerous cold stone passageways throughout the castle were wrapped loosely in holly leaves and small red bows were tied to them, each bow omitting a Christmassy tinkling sound as a student or teacher passed by. Many thought they were an ingenious idea, designed of course by George, who had recently resumed his post in Weasley's Wizards Wheezes alongside Angelina. George wrote to Hermione occasionally, mainly to talk about how he missed Fred, but felt that his twin brother would have wanted him to carry on with the business they had dreamed up together. He told her about Angelina, who was now going out with him, and how she was a big help, in the shop and just generally. Hermione was glad that George had found someone, especially a girl as nice as Angelina and apparently Mrs Weasley approved greatly, although she was still unsure of WWW.

Mainly George complained about how much of a tool bag Ron was currently being. Hermione had giggled a lot at that – apparently Ron had irritated a lot of people recently. George told Hermione that at Halloween, Ron had returned very moody and annoying, complaining a lot, so much so that Harry had yelled at him which surprised Hermione. They may all have been best friends but Hermione wasn't sure if she even wanted an apology from Ron. She really thought he could have matured and just accepted things the way they were, but everyone knew Ron had a dark angry streak. It had first become apparent when the three were hunting for Horcruxes and Ron's jealousy and temper got the best of him, eventually leading to his departure. Such wasted tears, Hermione mused as she walked briskly down the nippy corridor to the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore had decided that he wanted the students to have an extra long Christmas with their parents, much like Halloween, after all the war had ended not long ago and people were still shaken up, especially with attempts of murder by escapee Death Eaters. Under Rufus Scrimgeour's regime, not many had been captured, quite a few still roamed about trying to wipe out those they dubbed as _"traitors."_

It worried both Hermione and Ginny as currently, Draco and Blaise were at the top of that list. With Blaise's dad running around with Draco's horrific Aunt Bellatrix, neither were very safe and had been warned by the professors to be careful when leaving the school. The beginning of the second week of December saw the departure of nearly all of Hogwarts students. Ron still had not properly apologised to Hermione, or even Ginny his own sister, whom also had fallen out with him. Pansy had hugged and kissed Draco and Blaise, crying slightly as she did so, leaving both of them looking very alarmed. Pansy rarely cried, apart from the few times Millicent Bulstrode had called her horrible names or when the Death Eaters hurt her when Draco and Blaise weren't around. Something was up with Pansy, but what? She told them that she wasn't sleeping that well, and how she was nearly crying at every little thing. But she and Ron were actually getting on well.

Ginny didn't understand Ron at all. He claimed that she and Hermione were just as bad as the Slytherins for falling in love with a pair, yet there he was, the loving boyfriend of a girl who once was the biggest bitch in Slytherin, actually, the whole school. Ron Weasley was such a _hypocrite. _He and Pansy seemed to be getting on extremely well and Ginny was positively certain that they were screwing behind closed doors. In fact, Theo and one of the other Slytherins had a bet going about it which looked very much like it was going in Theo's favour.

As Hermione continued to walk slowly through the winding passageways, she thought about everything that had happened over the past two years. She had hunted for horcruxes with her two best friends, they had taken on Voldemort and won, the Ministry had interfered at Hogwarts again, she was the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, and she had to get married to him and bear a Malfoy heir – something she was sure would not go down well with Lucius, once he was out of Azkaban anyway. Bellatix Lestrange was still on the run with Negozi Zabini, something that worried Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was afraid for Blaise, after all he had been through he was a Slytherin through and through, and they were notorious for their secrecy. Of course, there were the few times that Ginny had got him to fess up and talk about his feelings and family. She liked talking to Blaise, he was interesting and although he was her boyfriend, she felt like she still didn't know the real him.

Ginny, of course, had always been a chatterbox it seemed, something that had not manifested truly until she had first come to Hogwarts. Being surrounded by so many brothers who constantly talked over her tended to overshadow that aspect of her personality. But Blaise, Ginny could never get much from him about his family – apart from the day they had found out about his father escaping prison with Draco's awful aunt.

_-The copper curly haired Italian paced the bedroom floor of the dormitory he shared with his beautiful redheaded girlfriend. He couldn't sit still for more than five minutes – if he did, his head went into overdrive, he couldn't' stop fidgeting and all the bad thoughts came to the forefront of his mind, torturing him like monsters._

_How could they have done it?_

_How could they have let him escape so easily? And with Bellatrix no less._

_Bellatrix. Blaise sneered menacingly at the mere thought of the deranged woman, lip curling in disgust. She was nothing but trouble, always too much in love with the Dark Lord to focus on anyone or anything else. They said love changed people but Blaise thought Bellatrix took it to the extreme, you could practically smell crazy on her._

_What about Christi – his little baby sister at only one year old? The Death Eaters had it out for Blaise and Draco, and both were sure that they would do anything to anyone if it meant revenge on the two. Narcissa was currently safe in France, with Lucius in Azkaban still and Sarafina alone with Christi. Blaise didn't have much faith in the woman he was forced to call mother – she hadn't been much of a mother to him or Christi._

_What was running through his mind though were many doubts about Negozi – he had seemed so different the last time Blaise had seen him. It was wartime and although Blaise hadn't been as involved as Draco was forced to be by Lucius and Voldemort, he had still been there in the background. But Negozi had seemed much like Lucius, downtrodden and afraid, like they knew their Master would be defeated. Negozi had appeared like he did not want to be a Death Eater, like he had realised the cause was not what it had seemed – he seemed like he wanted to change, like he understood finally that it was all useless. And look at him now, Blaise thought bitterly._

_"Blaise, what is the matter? Come on you can tell me, I want to know what's going on inside your head for once," A soft voice echoed around the room and Blaise turned to the source – it was Ginny, with her arms crossed against her chest, a concerned look on her beautiful face. The Italian sighed heavily, opening his arms for his girlfriend, who crossed the room silently and wrapped her arms around him tightly. _

_"I can't stop thinking about what we found out this morning," Blaise muttered, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly as he lay on his back on their bed with Ginny sitting cross legged beside him._

_"Blaise, you know everything will be fine. Dumbledore has promised your safety," The redhead half-smiled, taking his hand._

_"I don't care about myself. I'm worried about Christi… and you," He mumbled, cheeks tinging red. Ginny swore he was the cutest thing she'd ever come across and she gave him a quick kiss._

_"Listen to me Blaise you're the best anyone could ever ask for – Christi will be fine, you know Dumbledore would never let her be hurt and as for me, I will be just fine, right beside you where I want to be. I trust you."_

_Blaise didn't say anything because he was too taken aback by what Ginny had just said – she was the best thing that could ever happen to him and he loved her so much. Rolling over he grabbed her in a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his chocolate curls. He loved her so much.-_

Sitting at the table in the Great Hall, surrounded by Draco, Ginny, Blaise and the other teachers, Hermione opened the letter that had came for her. Who on earth would be writing to her? Not her parents or grandparents – they had written to her previously in the week. Opening the letter quickly, she scanned down the entirety of it, it was very long! Coming across the signature, Hermione subconsciously smiled at the familiar loops and swirls – Molly Weasley. Re-reading the letter again, Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the second last paragraph. Molly was such a kind woman, and so it was no surprise that Ginny had taken after her.

**_{I know that in the past we haven't been very accepting towards Draco Malfoy and vice versa, but you're happy and we know he is the one making you happy so for you, we would not mind at all if you wanted to bring him along to ours over Christmas for our big dinner together. Everyone agreed to it since you will be marrying him at some point, and even Ron made an agreement, well almost. I'd just hate the poor boy to be alone at Christmas and after all you're our family and he is with you so that makes him closer family to us. Please bring him along dear.}_**

"You're coming with me to the Weasley's for a pre Christmas dinner tomorrow, they invited you," Hermione said quietly to Draco beside her, expecting some sort of protest from him.

"Okay."

"Please come with- wait, _what?"_ Hermione stopped halfway through her _'please Draco'_ speech to turn to him, wide eyed.

"I said okay, I'll go with you," Draco replied, smirking at Hermione's gobsmacked reaction.

"That's it. No moaning, or whining or anything? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" The brunette giggled softly.

"You make me out to be so annoying, how unfair," Draco muttered, cracking his knuckles.

"Hello, because you are," Hermione raised her hands bewilderingly at him and he looked indignant.

"I most definitely am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Dear god will you two shut up already?" Blaise snapped, rolling his eyes at his best friend who glared straight back at him.

"Blaise quit it," Ginny smacked him in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell woman?"

"You deserved it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"It's like they're married already," The teachers whispered to each other, watching the teens as they bickered playfully with each other. The teachers all smiled fondly as they watched them, this marriage law was a strange one, but it had brought everyone closer together.

~O-O~

Draco was nervous about going to the Weasley's, he hadn't been kind to them – hell he'd been a right little dick but he was past it all now and had apologised to them before, and later he would do so again. He was worried for Hermione; he wanted the Weasel to apologise to her. Draco knew she was hurt by how her best friend had treated her, no matter how much she denied it, he knew how much she had cried over the ginger git. She deserved to be apologised to and the blond hated how she had been treated because of him, he felt like an awful, awful person, a feeling that occurred quite often.

He knew something was brewing, his Dark Mark had been tingling painfully, more so than usual, all night and before Blaise left this morning to return alone to his Manor, he had commented that his had been too. Blaise left to return to one of his Manors in Italy, where he assumed Sarafina and Christi were currently residing. Ginny had shed some tears but the Italian had promised her he would see her soon, so she cheered up a little.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked cheerfully, coming down the stairs with a bag.

"Uh, yeah," Draco muttered, running a hand through his blond hair before Hermione grabbed it lightly.

"Breathe Draco, it will be fine, they've accepted you're apology and they're welcoming you."

"I'm not worried about me, they can say what they want, I'm worried about you. Are you sure you even want to be seen with me?" The tall blond bit his lip, looking at the ground.

"Now you're just being ridiculous Draco, come on you idiot," Hermione grinned, taking his arm as they Disapparated from Hogwarts, thanking Dumbledore for lifting the charm, _again._

They landed in a grey swirl of mist a few metres from the front of the Weasley house, rebuilt so it looked exactly the way Hermione remembered it before the War. The tall turrets and the odd topsy turvy-ish shape, it felt like home. Draco appeared somewhat impressed by the house also, by its size and strange persona. Suddenly the front door was opened and a familiar friendly figure came running out of the house to envelop Hermione in a tight hug. Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione dear, so lovely to see you. Oh, and you've brought Draco too. Hello my dear, I had hoped you would come. Dear goodness you must both be cold, do come in, the others will be arriving soon," The older woman explained quickly, smiling and enveloping Draco in a hug, which surprised him to no end.

"Arthur, Hermione is here. And she's brought Draco!" Molly yelled as they entered the house, Draco having to duck quite substantiously.

"Hello you two! Dear goodness, sorry about you having to stoop Mr Malfoy it appears we aren't used to such tall people here. How tall are you?" Mr Weasley came around the corner, hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand, laughing at how much he was having to bend over. Hermione was just glad he was being accepted.

"Um, about 6 foot three, 6 foot four?" Draco replied sheepishly, as Hermione giggled, swinging their conjoined hands.

"Oh my goodness, that's something! The kids of today, well, anyway, do you know much about plugs?" Mr Weasley asked brightly, and Draco smiled slightly.

"Yes actually, Blaise and I used to sneak into Muggle London a lot."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come along then son," Arthur gestured to the back door and Draco kissed Hermione's cheek before following him, listening intently to Mr Weasley's excited babbling.

"My, he's certainly changed Hermione, a blind person could tell that. So charming, and such a gentleman," Molly gushed and Hermione laughed at her – she had missed her so much.

"Hermione!" A voice called from the doorway and suddenly Hermione found herself wrapped up in another hug.

"Hey Harry!" The brunette grinned, hugging back before letting go and stepping back, smiling at Ginny who had entered the room – with _Ron._

"Um hey, Hermione could I, uh, talk to you for a minute please?" Ron stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as his face flushed a familiar tomato red colour.

"Okay," Hermione muttered, following Ron into a room upstairs, closely watched by Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione, I – oh bloody hell. I just, I'm so sorry okay? I never meant for any of this to happen or for any of those horrible things I said. I was awful, I was a dick and I realise that. You're my best friend, you always have been and you always will be, nothing should ever change that. We've been through so much together and you're like my sister, I should never have hurt you the way I did. I think the stress of losing Fred just, it all became too much, you know?It doesn't matter who you're dating or who you're going to matter as long as they treat you right. And Malfoy, well he seems to be perfect for you and you seem to be perfect for him. I can't tell you how sorry I am can you please forgive me?"

Hermione didn't know if it was the heartfelt speech, the tears in his eyes or the red in his cheeks but she wanted to forgive Ron so badly. She missed her best friend, she missed their old trio with Harry and she didn't want things to be awkward. So she forgave him.

"Yes I forgive you, but let me tell you, if you ever do anything like this again, we will no longer be friends, remember that. What made you finally see sense? Or who?" Hermione added slyly, seeing Ron blush deeper.

"Pans. She may have, er, persuaded me to see sense. And I really am sorry, I'll even apologise to Malfoy," Ron replied sincerely, wringing his hands.

"I'm glad Ron, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too 'Mione," He grinned.

"Don't call me that _ever!" _She narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"Sorry."

~O-O~

Darkness fell quickly as some of the Weasley's along with Harry, Hermione and Draco settled down at the length of the dinner table, ready to enjoy the no doubt delicious meal that Molly Weasley prepared. No more than halfway through the meal they were interrupted.

"AHHH holy _sh-"_ Draco yelled, causing them all to stare at him in confusion as he promptly fell backwards off his chair. Hermione got up and knelt at his side along with Mrs Weasley who tried to stop him writhing in pain. She took his face between her hands as his right arm grasped at his left - exactly where his Dark Mark was.

"Draco dear, what is it?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly.

"My mark, it's burning and it won't stop, that means they're on the move," He hissed in pain.

"Does it usually burn this much?" Hermione asked horrified.

"No, but it's because they know I'm against them, my body rejects the mark so when it burns, it's agony. It usually hurts all the time because it's red and raw," He said quietly, shutting his eyes with the pain.

"Why does it hurt all the time? Let me see it!" Hermione demanded. She gently took his arm and pulled up his sleeve. They all gasped at what they saw. The mark was there, not as strong as it once was when the Dark Lord was alive but still prominent. But Draco's skin all around it was red and sore; no wonder he was in agony.

"Oh my god, you weren't…?" She looked at Draco and he nodded in confirmation. The others gathered around them were thoroughly confused.

"Explain Hermione dear," Mr Weasley prodded gently.

"When Draco got the mark, he wasn't willing. He didn't want it and wouldn't let them give it to him. You fought them didn't you?" She looked at Draco.

"Yep, Yaxley disarmed me and tried to hold my arms down. Little did he know that I'm not as lean as I look. Caught him round the jaw with a right hook, knocked him clean out. Nearly broke Nott's ribs before eventually my own father took me down," Draco explained slowly, looking down when he mentioned his father. He hated when people pitied him and he didn't want it from Potter and the Weasleys.

"Your own dad took you down?" Ron was shocked and Ginny stood with her mouth wide open. None of them expected Draco Malfoy to put up such a fight and injure two of _'his own'._ Malfoy sat up slowly as the pain began to subside and nodded.

"How did they get you to take the mark?" Harry asked, instantly regretting it as he saw the pain flicker across Draco's eyes.

"They did what they always do, they _Crucio_'d me," He revealed, eyes still downcast. His answer caused them all to gasp aside from Hermione.

"But you were used to it from your father, how many times did they do it?" She questioned softly.

"Used to it? From your dad? What does she mean?" Ginny interrupted, still as horrified as ever.

"Lucius Malfoy is no father of mine! He and Bellatrix used to take turns, you know, _Diffindo_ or the Cruciatus Curse. 12 years I was subjected to it so, in answer to your question Hermione, it took them 8 tries to take me down by it. The first few times I fought it, but eventually it took me over. You know yourself that's why I sometimes get the nosebleeds, headaches and dizziness. They're all side effects from it being constantly used on you. I'm surprised I'm not completely mad yet," Draco spat. By the end of his explanation, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were in tears, whilst Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley were in complete shock.

"Oh you poor boy, I can't believe that," Mrs Weasley sobbed, pulling a surprised Malfoy into a hug, which he accepted. She released him after a while before smiling at him as he took her hand.

"It's fine, Mrs Weasley, I'm used to the pain now, it's something you learn to live with," He sounded calmer now and in a lot less pain as Harry and Ron helped him to his feet which shocked him.

"Wow Malfoy, if I'd have known all that, I would have been a lot nicer to you," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Yeah what Harry said, and I definitely wouldn't have called you a cowardly ferret," Ron chuckled, also shaking his hand.

"Again with the fucking ferret," Draco muttered under his breath so only Hermione heard which caused her to giggle.

"Aw Draco I'm so sorry!" Ginny sniffed, launching herself into his arms and he caught the fiery redhead, accepting her hug.

"You don't have to be i-" They all stared at him again as he broke off into a hiss of pain before staring blankly at the wall.

"Mr Malfoy?" Mr Weasley questioned, waving his hand in front of Malfoy's face to which he did not respond.

"He's having a vision! Of where they're moving to. I mean, I heard rumours that the Death Eaters did that, but I didn't think it was true," Harry murmured. A loud gasp and cough from Draco announced that he was out of his trance-like state. He suddenly looked very, very pale.

"What did you see Malfoy? Dammit! What did you see?" Harry yelled.

"They're, they're coming. The Death Eaters are coming here for me and you. They're going to capture you and kill me and Blaise. They want your blood for Voldemort's resurrection, using the resurrection stone, but they want me dead. Oh my god, they're going to kill my mum right in front of me," Draco shut his eyes tightly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"We can't let them get you, and we especially cannot let them kill your mother Draco," Mr Weasley announced after a long silence.

"Who was it that, you know?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Fenrir Greyback. It's him that has my mother. Oh, I am so going to kill him," Draco growled.

"Do you know how long before they're here?" Mrs Weasley asked shakily.

"Two minutes. They deliberately left it til the last minute to send the vision so I wouldn't know," He muttered.

"The visions really are intelligent pieces of magic, I can't quite believe-" Hermione began, but he interrupted her.

_"HERMIONE!_ As much of a genius as you are, it can wait, you all need to leave now it's not safe so I suggest you apparate far away from here. As for me, I'm staying here I need to get my mum from them," Once again, they all stared at him like he was mental.

"We are not leaving you and your poor mother here to face God knows how many Death Eaters!" Mrs Weasley cried indignantly. Malfoy made to interrupt but she silenced him with one of her all too familiar death glares.

"We stay and we fight. We protect our own and that's final!" No one dared question her.

A loud explosion like noise from outside, followed by echoing cackling alerted them to the arrival of the Death Eaters. They all quickly went outside to see a group of Death Eaters standing in a line facing them, masks covering their faces. In the back stood Fenrir Greyback, holding a rather irritated looking Narcissa Malfoy. Waving a hand, Malfoy dissolved the masks of the Death Eaters, revealing who they were.

"Yaxley, I should have known," Malfoy rolled his eyes at the older Death Eater grinning manically in front of him.

"Remember boys, we're here for Malfoy only. No harming anyone else and no killing him. Bella wants to do that herself," Yaxley ordered the others who nodded, looking annoyed about it. Yaxley turned and aimed a spell at Malfoy who raised a hand, deflecting it wandlessly.

"Wandless magic? So that's why the Dark Lord wanted him," A Death Eater piped up.

"Obviously, because you're all idiots and can't perform wandless magic," Draco replied disgustedly, deflecting another spell before striding forward. Three Death Eaters moved to stop him, but he stunned them all, leaving Yaxley and another, along with Greyback.

The other Death Eater got hit with a Petrificus Totalus, causing Fenrir Greyback to turn and run off into the long grass, dragging Narcissa with him. Yaxley tried to stop Malfoy but he punched him hard in the face, surprising the older man and knocking him out before running after Greyback. Mr and Mrs Weasley moved quickly, sending the unconscious Death Eaters to the Ministry with a Patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Unfortunately, Yaxley had disappeared before they could grab him too.

A dark shape shot up into the sky from the long grass and they assumed it was Greyback. Seconds later, Narcissa and Draco appeared from the grass, relatively unscathed. They walked quickly over to the others, thanking them as Hermione hugged Draco.

"Perhaps you should stay with us for a while, it is not safe for you here," Narcissa offered, smiling widely.

"Are you quite sure Mrs Malfoy?" Molly asked unsure.

"Of course dear, and call me Narcissa," The woman nodded kindly, waiting as the family grabbed their trunks.

"Mum, where did the Death Eaters grab you? The house in France?" Draco demanded, as the others came out of The Burrow, trunks levitated behind them.

"Yes! Please, you must go before they try to burn it down son," Narcissa broke off and a sharp crack indicated that her son had disapparated, leaving the others once more highly confused.

"Oh no, all our family heirlooms and albums are in that Manor. All my photos of Draco as a baby and us together are there," The woman was nearly in tears.

"Hey, it's okay Narcissa, your boy will get your stuff," Mr Weasley patted her kindly on the back. Ten minutes later, Draco Malfoy reappeared with soot and blood all over his face and clothes, hair mussed up and a few items in his arms.

"Sorry mum, this is all I could get from the East Wing, you were right the remaining Death Eaters tried to burn the whole manor down but don't worry they only burnt the East Wing down, it'll be fine," He spoke calmly to his mother, before handing her all he was carrying.

_-Only burnt the East Wing down. Wow their Manor's must be massive._

Molly Weasley was astounded at how calm and unaffected the Malfoy's sounded. Perhaps it was practice.

"That's fine, it's a small part of the manor. More importantly, what happened to you, you're covered in blood and soot!" The worry in Narcissa's voice was evident.

"Well they tried to burn it down with me inside but obviously that didn't work so once I got outside Macnair jumped me and broke my nose, but I'm fine see - _Episkey!_ Ow.. _Tergeo! Scourgify_!" With a flick of his wand, his nose was back in its original place and he was completely clean and tidy looking.

"You have a lot of photo albums," Mrs Weasley smiled as Narcissa flicked quickly through them. Shock crossed their faces when some of the photos caught their eyes. Most were of Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and Pansy hugging each other and laughing a lot as well as quite a few of them with Lucius as well.

"Don't look so surprised you lot, we're not the heartless bastards we pretend to be," Draco smirked.

"I can't believe that, aw you're all so cute!" Ginny trilled, looking at the photos.

"I'll cry if I look at these anymore. Okay, has everyone got their belongings and ready to go to the Manor?" Narcissa asked and they all nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking Mrs Malfoy, why didn't you go there after your trial?" Arthur asked her.

"It's fine, it is because I couldn't get in," She replied.

"Why not?" Ron questioned.

"Well, as Lucius is in Azkaban, Draco is now the head of the family if you will. He was his heir and now that Lucius is no longer around, Draco has full control. He owns it all, all the money belongs to him to use as he sees fit. The wards over the main Manor only respond to the oldest male Malfoy. Lucius assumed he would be arrested and hoped that by placing that charm around the house, Bella could not try to use it. As he was sentenced, Draco rightfully took his place as head of the family, essentially becoming the oldest male Malfoy so the Manor's wards respond to him. Since he was at school, I couldn't get in and the house wouldn't reveal itself. God Bellatrix is such an arse," She explained, huffing at the mention of her _'sister'._

"So you own everything Mr Malfoy? Just how much is everything?" Mr Weasley asked him, amazed.

"Eh roughly 26 Manors, 17 businesses, 2 Gringotts accounts, 8 house elves and obviously the money, but I've probably forgotten something, always do," Malfoy said.

"How much money do you have?" Ron questioned innocently.

_"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!_ How dare you ask someone how much money they have, I'm ashamed of you, that was very disrespectful!" Mrs Weasley yelled at him and he cowered behind Harry.

"Its fine Mrs Weasley, really. Well I last checked the accounts about 4 months ago and since then its obviously gone up with the businesses. Also with mum being away and _NOT BUYING RIDICULOUS THINGS!_ We do not need sofas in every room."

Here, Draco shot a pointed look at his mother who shrugged, laughing at her son's frustration.

"Every room? That doesn't seem that bad," Ginny looked like she agreed with Narcissa.

"There's about 307 rooms in the Wiltshire Manor Weas- Ginny." The Weasley girl's jaw dropped.

"Well, it's probably around 17.8 billion galleons now," Malfoy shrugged and waved a hand lazily while the others looked amazed, even famous Harry Potter, who let out a low whistle.

"Blimey Malfoy, even I don't own that much!" Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, a gesture he did when he was surprised.

"Well we are the wealthiest family in the whole world at the minute, with the Zabini's a close second, as Blaise never forgets to remind me," Draco chuckled.

"Yup, Blaise is the head of his family now and I bet he polishes his galleons every day. He's always muttering about being second to you Draco," Ginny laughed and they all joined in. That sounded just like Blaise.

"We should leave; just think of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire when you're disapparating. Go in pairs if you can, it means you have less chance of getting lost. Mum you take Ginny and I'll take Hermione," Draco suggested before he and Hermione disapparated with a loud _CRACK!_

_-Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._ Harry felt his feet touch the ground and looked to his right where Ron was sprawled on the ground. Hermione was laughing whilst Malfoy raised an eyebrow amused.

_-Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._ Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared with a _POP!_ to see their youngest son lying on the ground. Typical.

_-Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._ Narcissa and Ginny were the last to arrive with their arms linked. They were great friends already; Ginny thought very highly of the woman and respected her greatly.

Once they all had arrived, the young Malfoy began to wave his hands and utter words in a different language.

"What are you speaking Malfoy?" Ron had heard the language before but this time it was slightly different sounding.

"It's ancestral french Weasel, hold on I need to concentrate to remove the charms hiding the house and the wards!" He shook his head and began muttering again. Soon an extremely large mansion appeared in front of them, not looking as gloomy as it once had been.

"The wards are down, we can go in, after you," Draco waved a hand to tell his mother and the others to walk ahead. They could hear him replacing the wards and catching up behind them.

"Here I'll turn on the lights." With a snap of his fingers, the elegant, old-fashioned street lights dotted throughout the grounds lit up the Manor clearly. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all gaped at the beautiful grounds, no longer tarred by dark magic. Narcissa laughed at their expressions and beckoned her son over.

"Draco son, can you open the fireplaces please. Blaise will be arriving soon and may come through them or just apparate. You know what Zabini's like with them, always comes out the wrong fireplace if he uses it," His mother rolled her eyes at her sons best friend's idiocy.

"Sure, you can show everyone their rooms, alright? I'll open the house, do you know I do believe that Rabastan has put a charm on the door so as to not let you in, how pathetic," Her son commented and she couldn't help but smile at him. She was glad he wasn't as caught up in the Dark Arts, not anymore. With a boom, the Manor doors sprung open and they ushered everyone inside as Malfoy headed off quickly.

Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't believe their eyes; the Manor seemed even bigger inside. The hallway was large and elegant, with various doorways leading into different rooms and at the end was a magnificent large, winding staircase which they soon climbed revealing a very long corridor.

"Okay, I'll show you the bedrooms first if that's alright. You'll all be sharing so Ginny and Blaise, Draco and Hermione, Harry until you leave for Daphne's tomorrow, Ron until you leave for Pansy's and Mr and Mrs Weasley. This first room here is Ron's," Mrs Malfoy smiled as he wowed at the room. It was gorgeous and very spacious, with large windows letting in the light from the streetlights.

"That door over there is a wardrobe. The other door is a bathroom, clean towels and toiletries are in the cupboard beside the shower. There are 4 empty rooms between everyone, so this one is Harry's," She continued on, allowing them to peer in before moving on.

"This is yours Ginny dear, or rather Blaise's which you can share. As he practically lives here, he has his own room, no doubt full of mirrors so he can look at himself. I'm joking dear ha, most of his clothes are already in there. Oh and there's his owl Buio, he must be arriving soon. I can't believe he called that owl Darkness? I mean, he only called it that because he liked the sound of it in Italian," She shook her head and they all laughed.

"Hermione, your stuff is in Draco's room just here. Thank God he's a tidy boy. There's your cat making itself at home, aw," The older woman grinned and Hermione laughed again.

"For God's sake, I thought you'd left that thing to die at Hogwarts, it's like 100 years old."

Ron burst into laughter at his comment. At this point the cat hissed at Malfoy.

"Yeah you can hiss cat, the first chance she's not watching you're getting thrown out of the window into one of the pools you little flea ridden fur ball. I know you understand me perfectly well now get off my silk sheets and go die somewhere else. Don't think I'm letting you back in, I'm putting up a freaking cat repellent charm," Draco hissed back. Everyone was howling with laughter at him, even Narcissa looked amused at her son's little outburst. Hermione, however, was not amused and smacked his arm once more.

"Ow, Jesus woman stop hitting me! Violence is not the answer!" He yelped and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are _not_ throwing my cat out the window."

Ron and Harry laughed aloud again but quickly shut up before retreating to their rooms at a glare sent from Hermione. Narcissa, Arthur, Molly and Ginny watched on, biting back their laughter.

"I said I'd do it when you're not looking."

"That's not better."

"The cat goes to a better place and I don't wake up looking like a ginger eyebrow. It's a win-win situation."

They all snorted at his comment about a ginger eyebrow.

"Its not, because I'll have lost a cat. And for your information Malfoy, the cat is not 100, or flea ridden, nor did I _'leave it to die at Hogwarts'_ like you thought."

"Shame really, would have been a good thing to return to, something happy."

"What? A dead cat? You're so bizarre."

"It would be an improvement if it was dead. It's your cat, yet it still makes its way into my room. You can't control your cat which, by the way, is more like a ginger badger."

"Ginger badger? Are you calling my cat fat?"

"Face it Granger, you have a fat cat."

"No I do not Malfoy, it is perfectly healthy."

"You're delusional, the thing weighs a ton."

"How would you know?"

"I nearly suffocated one morning, when I woke up with it making its way on to my face. I swear to God it was on purpose. Your cat's trying to kill me!"

Everyone burst into laughter once more at the ridiculous idea and Narcissa interrupted Hermione as she opened her mouth to retort.

"As entertaining as this is, perhaps we could hurry up? You two, honest to God, it's like you're already married. Okay, this is my room and this, is your room Molly and Arthur," Mrs Malfoy opened a set of wooden double doors to show a beautiful room with expensive furniture.

"It's gorgeous, thank you so much Narcissa," Molly Weasley gushed excitedly. A note fluttered past them suddenly to land in front of the youngest Malfoy who instantly picked it up to read it.

"Blaise is nearly here, he says to, oh for God's sake he is so typical, he says to tell Ginny did you miss my gorgeous face?" He scoffed. "He is so self-obsessed, seriously who sa- _ARGH!"_

He broke off into a yell. They looked round to see a crumpled looking Blaise Zabini on top of a very annoyed Draco Malfoy on the floor. Ginny giggled at Blaise and reached out a hand to help him up as Hermione did the same with Draco.

"Christ Blaise!" Malfoy mumbled.

_"BLAISE ALBERTO ZABINI,_ for once when you arrive at my house do you think that you might be able to not land on my poor unsuspecting son? Every time you come here you apparate right on top of him - how is that even possible? Your best friend was hit with Diffindo tonight, be more careful!" Narcissa scolded Blaise, who looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mrs Malfoy and I don't know, it just happens. Crap, sorry Draco, did you get healed?" His eyes widened as he looked at his best friend.

"No Blaise I didn't, I got hit with Diffindo outside your girlfriend's house but we all decided it best to just leave my wounds and let me bleed out and cough up blood. So no one healed me but I'm still here," Draco said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Wow!" Blaise was impressed until his best friend smacked him round the back of the head.

"Of course I got healed you twat, it was Greyback that hit me _("aw damn he always was evil with that spell!")_ so about two minutes later I was already coughing up blood. How did you fare?" He asked, jerking his head to Blaise's left arm where his mark was.

"Not well, I saw the vision and tried to disapparate but they'd locked my disapparation through my Dark Mark. They knew I'd come to fight for you so they trapped me. I couldn't move out of the house and my dear madre left me, so once I could disapparate I figured I'd come see my better mothers. At least Narcissa and Molly would like me," Blaise revealed sadly and the two older women hugged him.

"Hello Arthur, good to see you. Now where's my gorgeous Ginny, did you miss me beautiful?" She jumped on top off him and he hugged her back before setting her down gently.

"You all surprise me more and more every day, in a very good way. Never thought I'd see the day that we'd be staying in the Malfoy family home," Arthur smiled back.

"I can assure you that we didn't either," Mrs Malfoy laughed.

"Blaise I need to speak to you, like now," Draco spoke suddenly, with a worried look on his face, which was rare. Usually he kept a cold mask on his face, devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Acknowledging his fear, Blaise nodded curtly, kissing Ginny quickly on the lips before following his best friend out the door and down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as soon as they left.

"I've never seen them both look so worried," Molly commented.

"I have a feeling it's to do with those damn Death Eaters," Narcissa looked angry at the thought.

"I think I know what it is," Hermione spoke quietly and they all turned to look at her.

"Earlier on when Draco got hit with Diffindo, he fought with Yaxley to get his wand back. And when they did that, Yaxley said something to him that obviously disturbed him. It must have been about him and Blaise something to do with this plan the Death Eaters have to kill them," She explained nervously.

"I have a feeling it's to do with family," Mr Weasley sounded worried too.

"How can you be sure?" His wife prodded.

"Because Mr Malfoy had a guarded look in his eyes, the same one he has when people mention his father and Bellatrix or he talks about them. And Blaise, being his best friend knows this," He explained and they all thought about it. It made sense really.

"I guess we won't know until they tell us, come on we'll go to the next few rooms then downstairs," Narcissa said happily, snapping everyone out of the sombre mood.

"After you Narcissa," Ginny smiled politely.

"Okay this is one of the various bathrooms that you can use if yours is taken," The older woman gestured to a half open door before carrying on the tour.

~O-O~

"Draco I don't like this at all, why did they suddenly decide to target us?" Blaise asked his best friend once again as they stood down the hallway.

"It sounds like it wasn't sudden, rather that our own family had been planning this for a while. Yaxley said _'Tell Blaise that his dad will come for him as Bella will for you, later tonight if I were you, I'd keep my eyes open'_ and I believe him. You know that as hateful as he is, he's blunt and honest," The young Malfoy's mind was in chaos as he was sure Blaise Zabini's was also.

"Well, we need to prepare ourselves. I for one am going to kill my father when I see him, simple as," Blaise stated proudly.

"No Blaise you can't leave the protection of the Manor just to kill Negozi, for Ginny's sake. We can't start a fight with them, they can't get us if we stay inside the wards and if you go for your dad, I will hold you back," Malfoy warned him.

"Fine, but if I even hear that son of a bitch, I'll go crazy Dray I hope you know that because you know what I'm like when he antagonises me. You need to be prepared to hold me back if you're serious about us not leaving the Manor. If I hear him even for only a second, I will kill Negozi Zabini. I'm going to apologise to you now if I hurt you when you hold me back," Blaise said seriously.

"I know Blaise, I know. Apology accepted because I know you probably will break my nose. Again. Come on, we need to get back to the others." They both started to make their way down the hallway as they saw the Weasley's along with Hermione and Narcissa head into another room.

Without warning, both boys dropped to the floor, writhing once more in agony, clutching their left arms.

_-Draco Malfoy, my gorgeous nephew ey, it's your aunty dearest, yes I escaped Azkaban sweet'ums, those Aurors are no match for me, I killed Sirius Black. I've come for you and I will kill you, come and play hottie._

"BLAISE THEY'RE HERE!" Malfoy yelled.

The voice pierced Draco's mind and he dropped his hold of his left arm to put both hands either side of his head.

"Dray ignore it- AGHH!" His best friend cut off, wrapping his arms around his head.

_-Blaise Zabini, my son, it's your father, yes I escaped Azkaban, those Aurors are no match for me. I've come for you and I will kill you, come out and face me like a man._

"SON OF A BITCH!" Blaise yelled, getting up and running off, tripping on the rug just as Ginny, Hermione, Narcissa and Mr and Mrs Weasley came out of the room down the hall. They looked shocked to see Malfoy on the floor and Zabini running holding his head.

"Draco, what?" Narcissa started.

"I'll explain later. I need to stop him before he does something he regrets," He said quickly before getting up and running down the stairs after his best friend. They all ran down after him to stand in the door way.

"Do _NOT_ come out!" Draco shouted back at them. Luckily he was a lot taller than Blaise and he quickly caught up running after him. Throwing his arms around his waist, he pulled him to the ground.

"What the hell Draco, I'm going to kill him - both of them!" The young Zabini was seething with rage, unaware of the audience standing in the Manor's doorway.

"I told you I'd stop you!" Malfoy shouted back. Blaise punched him in the nose, breaking it immediately and blood spattered everywhere. Shocked gasps echoed around the Manor doorway. Malfoy hit him back in the stomach and soon they were rolling around on the ground kicking and punching at each other, completely forgetting their wands. Kicking his best friend's already broken nose, Blaise broke free and got up, running to the gates and trying to get through them to the darkness that held his eager father. Luckily Draco caught him around the waist pulling him back into the safety of the Manor. He struggled in his arms but being taller and stronger Draco held firm.

"BLAISE STOP STRUGGLING I CAN'T HOLD THE WARDS WITH YOU FIGHTING AND THEM TRYING TO PENETRATE MY MIND!" Malfoys patience was completely gone, but Blaise paid no heed and continued to fight him. They both dropped to the ground as their marks burned and voices echoed through their head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" They both roared at their family members who stood outside the gates, chuckling in the darkness. Taking the distraction to his advantage, Blaise apparated outside the gates and Draco apparated after him, cursing. Narcissa stood in the doorway horrified as green and red lights flashed in the skies behind the hedges. Hermione and Ginny were in tears beside her. Suddenly they all heard a shout.

"NEGOZI I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FATHER!"

"I DOUBT IT SON, YOU COULDN'T KILL ANYTHING AS YOU AND DRACO PROVED WHEN THE DARK LORD GAVE YOU TASKS! YOU'RE FAILURES!"

"YES I KNOW I'M A FAILURE MY DEAREST AUNTY TOLD ME EVERY DAY, DIDN'T YOU? BLAISE, WILL YOU GET BEHIND THE BLOODY GATES?!" Draco yelled at his friend once more, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back through the gates into safety. Both were unscathed, apart from Draco's gushing nose, much to the relief of the women. They all watched two black clad figures disappear up into the sky and the two boys collapsed on the pathway, Blaise sobbing into his best friends shoulder. The young Malfoy just sat staring ahead into the distance blankly, rubbing his friends back comfortingly and ignoring his broken nose from which blood was flowing. Both young men were shaking, barely containing the infamous rages which were trying to take over them. They watched from the doorway of the Manor as the blond conjured his dragon Patronus.

"I need you to go to Kingsley Shacklebolt and also his second-in-command Jonathon Dawlish. Tell them that Bellatrix Lestrange and Negozi Zabini have escaped from Azkaban although I am sure that they already know. Tell them that they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire tonight intent upon killing myself and Mr Zabini. The Death Eaters have been planning to kill us two for months due to us defecting to the side of the Order. Also tell them that we are fine, the protections kept them out but they are long gone. Thanks," Draco commanded and in a swirl of silver, the dragon darted away. In the doorway of the Manor, Narcissa turned to Ginny and Hermione who stood beside Mr and Mrs Weasley. Tears were running slowly and silently down both girls cheeks.

"I think perhaps you two should go to the pair, they need you. You'll need to calm them down before their tempers get the best of them," She nodded at them as the girls ran up the path to where the two best friends were sitting, shaking. Ginny gently pried Blaise off Draco and cuddled him tightly, giving him an affectionate kiss which he returned. Despite their constant teasing, they really did love each other. Hermione knelt at Draco's side and he pulled her onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat their for a few minutes not speaking, before Hermione broke the silence.

"Are you okay? Sorry stupid question I know," She mumbled, playing with his hair as he exhaled slowly under her.

"Mm, I feel a lot better now, thank you," He flashed her a heart stopping half smile as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'll fix your nose, here - _Episkey! Tergeo!"_ She took out her wand, quickly snapped his nose back in place again before using it to siphon the blood off his face.

"Ugh I need to go in to have a shower and clear my head, wanna join me?" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before kissing him softly.

"We should get back inside, sort you and Blaise out," Hermione said quietly and Draco nodded, getting to his feet gracefully and pulling her up.

"All this walking and running, I'm so tired," She added, huffing slightly whilst Draco looked on amused.

"You're so lazy! Here I'll give you a piggyback in," He chuckled, bending down as she jumped onto his back.

"Woah, okay, you're very tall! Wow this is weird being this high up, I'm like a giant ooh!" He couldn't help but laugh as she kissed his cheek quickly. His witch was really something.

Ginny was hugging Blaise, who was clinging onto her for dear life. She could hardly watch, it was absolutely gut wrenching how heartbroken he looked. She glanced up as she heard movement beside her; just to see Draco give Hermione a piggyback and her kiss his cheek. She smiled to herself, Ginny always knew those two would end up together, Marriage Law or not.

"My own dad hates me, he wants to kill me. Draco's aunt _-the crazy bitch one- _hates him, and wants to kill him. What did we ever do to deserve this? After the worst childhood imaginable, we still managed to be beaten by evil's whips. Why us? Why?" Blaise mumbled as his witch fluffed his curly hair with her small, delicate hands.

"No one deserves to be put through what you two went through and are still going through. Your childhood will always haunt you, as will your father. They are disappointed that you aren't as dark as them, because you can't be. You two are so innocent and light; there is no evil within you, only fear of doing wrong. I want to help you Blaise, but I don't know how. You need to help yourself before I can. Come on, let's go inside and clean you up," Ginny kissed him softly, before taking him by the hands and leading him down the pathway to the Manor. Crossing over the doorway, sympathetic smiles echoed around the room. Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Harry and Ron felt awful for the two boys.

"We know what happened," Harry spoke first, clearly embarrassed.

"Where's Draco and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Draco went to get a shower and Hermione went to sort her things out along with her cat," Narcissa answered, concern for her _sons _evident in her eyes.

"Okay well, I'm going to sort my things and talk to her while Blaise takes a shower." Ginny was just as worried as Narcissa and she was sure Hermione was too.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"Boy fucking Wonder. Where were you when we were nearly killed?" He hissed, eyes narrowing in Harry's direction.

"I was with Ron playing Wizard Chess, I'm sorry we had a silencing charm on the room. We didn't know," Harry explained sheepishly while Blaise looked ready to throttle him. He opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance as his girlfriend slapped her hand over it.

"We'll be going now, okay. Move Blaise, go, come on and calm down. Control your temper," She whispered, taking him out the door and up the stairs to their room.

Once inside, Blaise slammed the door behind him, silencing the room and flopping down on the bed, sighing with exhaustion. He couldn't believe all that had happened today - _was it all real?_ Maybe it was some crazy ass dream? But sadly, he knew it was real. Welcome to the crazy fucked up lives of Blaise Alberto Zabini and Draco Abraxas Malfoy - the unlucky ones.

His pulse jumped a little as he saw his girlfriend casually take off her top and replace it with a different one. It was the same always; every time he saw her it was as if they were the only ones in the whole world. Just looking at her he felt like there was no air left in the room and his heart had stopped completely. It was a strange feeling but not at all unpleasant, just foreign to him. Maybe it was love; he could only hope the feeling was mutual.

**A/N: I am so sorry it has been such a long time since I've updated so I've made this chapter extra long! I will try to keep on top of updates but my exams are coming up soon so I'm not so sure I'll be able to update so much but I will try! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for sticking by this story and saying such nice things! You guys make my day - love you all thank you x**


	14. Over and Over

**A/N - Hi guys I am finally back yay! I've just finished my exams today, the last one was hellish but it is finally summer for me woo! And that means faster updates. As always, I love writing these chapters and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Please leave a review if you do enjoy the story! Thanks:D xx**

**Also here is the cast for the story:**

_Tom Felton – Draco Malfoy_

_Emma Watson – Hermione Granger_

_Rupert Grint – Ron Weasley_

_Daniel Radcliffe – Harry Potter_

_Scarlett Byrne – Pansy Parkinson_

_Emilie de Ravin – Daphne Greengrass_

_Diego Boneta – Blaise Zabini_

_Bonnie Wright – Ginny Weasley_

_Nathaniel Buzolic – Theodore Nott_

_Evanna Lynch – Luna Lovegood_

**You know something I don't **

**It's not like you to be cold**

**Every night replayed over and over**

**You say things that I don't **

**You make me feel alone**

**Every night replayed over and over**

**_-Over and Over, 5 Seconds of Summer_**

**A Rebel With A Tainted Heart Chapter 13**

With a thump and a loud groan, Draco Malfoy once again landed on the wooden floor of his large bedroom. It had been three days since he, Hermione, Potter, Blaise and the Weasley's had arrived at Malfoy Manor and every morning he had consistently fallen out of bed. Grumbling, he rolled onto his back on the floor, running a hand through his slightly curling white blond hair and blinking his silver eyes a few times to clear them of their hazy sleep hue.

Hearing the sheets rustle, he blinked again a few times before opening his eyes more clearly to look at the bed where he had fallen from. Peering over the edge was his girlfriend, who had the curliest bed hair you could ever imagine, but still managed to make it work. She's beautiful any time, Draco thought to himself with a small smile.

"Did you fall off the bed _again?"_ Hermione asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I honestly don't know how I keep doing it, the bed's huge, it's not like there isn't enough space," Draco muttered, getting to his feet and stretching out his long limbs.

"Oh I know it is, thank god your room has an impenetrable silencing spell on it," The brunette grinned cheekily, and Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"They all do, the elves placed them on the rooms. By the way, if you go into Blaise and Ginny's room, do not touch anything, at least not until you're sure it's been disinfected or cleaned," The blond made a face, shivering slightly. Knowing Blaise, it was a good thing the rooms were silenced.

"Ugh, good point," Hermione cringed, lying back down on the bed. She wasn't feeling very well at all this morning, her head was sore and she felt a little sick.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her, sitting down on the bed beside her and allowing her to half lie in his lap.

"Feel a bit weird, but I'll be fine, I think I probably just need to get up and outside."

"If you say so. Do you want a potion or something?" Draco asked her, brushing her hair out of her face with a pale hand.

"I'm fine, stop worrying! Get ready and we'll go downstairs!" Hermione giggled, jumping up and beating him to the bathroom. She laughed even harder when she heard him grumbling about always being last in the shower.

"Should be quicker Draco!" The brunette called out to her boyfriend, who cursed loudly before flopping back down on the bed. They really were perfect for each other.

~O.O~

"We are going to speak with Albus soon," Mr Weasley announced to them all, gesturing to himself, Ron and Harry.

"What about?" Molly asked, flattening her red curls with a free hand.

"No idea Mols, he sent me a letter earlier saying to bring Ron and Harry to meet with him at Hogwarts with Minerva."

"We'll be leaving in about five minutes," He added, standing up and gathering his own cloak and passing Harry and Ron theirs.

"I'll lift the disapparation charm then," Draco said, standing with them before they went outside.

A few minutes later, Hermione, Molly, Narcissa and Ginny went outside to where Draco and Blaise were standing talking. All of a sudden they stopped and went quiet. _Oh no,_ thought Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa called out to the two very pale looking boys.

"Pansy," They said simply before looking at each other and disapparating.

"Why does everything go wrong for us? All I want is for my son to have a normal life and he can't even have that! And why now? It's nearly Christmas for God's sake!" The distress was clear in the older woman's voice as she buried her face in her hands. Molly Weasley put a comforting arm around her as Ginny and Hermione turned to face each other.

"What do you think they meant by Pansy?" Ginny asked, worried.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it wasn't something good," Hermione replied, equally worried. She and Ginny had become good friends with the girl now she was dating Ron and had obviously changed since the war. She honestly wasn't as bad or as pug-faced as everyone made out. In fact, she was quite beautiful.

"What if she's hurt?" Molly asked, scared for the young girl.

"Draco and Blaise can help her. Being Death Eaters they were trained thoroughly in the medical field. Blaise being Blaise isn't very level headed when it comes to blood and sick people, but Draco is the best healer I've ever seen in my life and I'm not just being biased because he's my son. He's saved people when no one else, not even St Mungo's healers could," Narcissa couldn't help but smile with pride when she spoke of her son. Ginny was quiet, reminiscing of the night of the Great War.

"He tried to save Colin Creevey and Lavender, but he couldn't, no one could. He and Blaise saved me, I've never told you the story have I?" She asked them sadly and they shook their heads. Taking a deep breath, the redhead began.

_-She ran through the rubble of Hogwarts, what was once a magnificent home to all who went there. It was hard, seeing the place in complete ruins. She tried not to let her emotions overcome her as she scrambled over walls blown to smithereens. Ginny was absolutely terrified for Harry, Hermione and her brother. They were off hunting for the penultimate Horcrux somewhere within the crumbling castle walls, but right now, Ginny didn't even know if they were alive. She had to find them, even though Ron warned her sternly she shouldn't. But she couldn't stay and fight outside, she was only 17 for God's sake, she wasn't a warrior like Harry, she wasn't strong like Hermione and she wasn't courageous like Ron. It wasn't fair, this wasn't the life they had chosen, this awful life chose them._

_Finally, Ginny reached what looked like the third floor of the school. Statues were smashed along the corridors, blood was spattered up the walls and portraits once filled with smiling witches and wizards were now empty. Suddenly she heard a mad half laugh, half growl and her heart nearly jumped right out of her chest. She recognised that snarl - it belonged to Fenrir Greyback, the most sadistic werewolf supporter of Voldemort. Ginny span on her heels to face him, before raising her wand to send a disarming spell at him, which he quickly blocked._

_"Silly little witch," He mused._

_"You think a simple disarming spell will stop me, oh how wrong you are pretty one," He grinned madly and she shook with fear as he disarmed HER. He had her backed up to a wall and it was taking Ginny all her will power not to remember what she had seen him do to poor Lavender Brown. She hadn't particularly liked the girl but she never wanted her dead and especially not at the hands of Greyback. _

_Out of nowhere, Fenrir Greyback was barrelled into, forcing him to the ground. He wrestled with his two attackers, but they were strong, stronger than the werewolf surprisingly._

_"Expelliarmus!" The dark haired one yelled._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" The blond beside him snapped angrily at the werewolf, who's eyes widened as he recognised the pair. He was completely immobilised by 'two of his own'. They turned to the terrified girl, shaking against the wall._

_"Bl..Blaise Zabini? Dr..Draco Malfoy? D..did you two ju..just save me?" Her voice shook with nerves as she looked amazed at her rescuers._

_"I guess we did Weaslette," The tall blond chuckled deeply. He was covered in dust, bloody cuts and bruises._

_"Are you alright Red?" The dark curly haired one asked her softly. He too was covered in dust, bloody cuts and bruises._

_"I..I think so, oh my god I thought he was going to kill me like Lavender Brown," Ginny burst into tears and Draco Malfoy stepped back._

_"Woah, she's all yours Blaise, make sure she's alright, I'm going to find Pans. Be safe girl ginger, and remember, don't look down." Malfoy grimaced thinking about it then smiled for a half-second as she gave him a hug before running off to find his best friend._

_"Don't look down?" Ginny sniffled, confused._

_"So you don't see all the bodies, friends or not. We've already looked down and I wish I hadn't but I'm guessing you haven't, please don't," He explained and she gave out a strangled half-sob._

_"Sh Red, you're safe come on, I'll help you find the Golden Trio," Blaise smiled, kissing her head as she hugged him too. They grabbed each other's hands, fingers intertwining as they quickly walked down the hallway in search of her friends.-_

By the time Ginny had finished her story, they all had tears glistening in their eyes.

"I didn't know Blaise helped you find Harry, Hermione and Ron," Mrs Weasley sobbed, trying to wipe her eyes free of tears.

"They saved you from Greyback? I only knew they saved you but I didn't think they did all that," Hermione ignored the tears spilling down her cheeks. Those two boys were so selfless, such a change from their younger selves.

"They could have left me there, could have let him kill me without hesitation, but they didn't. Draco went to save Pansy; he heard her scream and Blaise helped me find you Hermione. I'm forever grateful to them," Ginny gave a watery smile before coughing.

"Shouldn't they be back by now? I'm so worried, I wonder what's happened?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice. A loud POP in the distance alerted them all that the two boys had returned. Nothing, however could prepare them for what they witnessed next.

Blaise Zabini was holding an unconscious Pansy Parkinson with Draco Malfoy beside him. As soon as they touched ground, Malfoy snapped into action. He took off his top jacket and balled it up before setting it on the ground. Blaise gently lowered Pansy down and set her head on it. Both boys knelt beside her and Malfoy rolled his sleeves up.

"BLAISE I NEED YOUR HELP!" He spoke loudly at his friend, who was currently sitting in shock, just staring at the girl who lay on the ground, not breathing, between them. He watched horrified as Draco began chest compressions, trying to resuscitate the girl.

"COME ON PANSY! BREATHE! BLAISE, HELP ME, I DON'T THINK I CAN BRING HER BACK ON MY OWN!" The blond yelled before re-starting the compressions where her heart was. Blaise pointed his wand at Pansy.

"Rennervate," He spoke eerily calm.

"BLAISE IT WON'T WORK, HE HIT HER WITH SOMETHING TO STOP HER HEART, I DONT KNOW WHAT. IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP THEN MOVE!" Draco roared at his friend, all calm and patience completely gone. He shook his head angrily as the dark haired boy moved to where his girlfriend Ginny, Hermione, Narcissa and Molly sat horrified.

"What happened?" Molly asked him gently, tearing her eyes away from the young boy trying to save their best friend.

"Pansy's Manor was attacked by the Death Eaters; they killed her mother and got through the protection wards. We got there quickly, but not quick enough. Draco went crazy, stunned all but the last one dodged it, and it was him who hit her with some unknown spell that stops her heart. I grabbed her and he apparated us out of there," The young wizard spoke robotically, showing no emotion whatsoever. Ginny surprised them all when she smacked him hard on his right cheek.

"BLAISE ZABINI! That is your best friend almost your sister, lying over there, half-dead while your other best friend tries to save her. And what are you doing? Nothing, that's what! Now you snap out of this weird ass trance and you help poor Draco, he can't do it himself. Get over there Blaise or so help me God I will drag you by the ear and make you. _GO!"_ Ginny yelled at her boyfriend while the others looked shocked. However, it seemed to do the trick as Blaise suddenly realised what was going on.

"You're right Red, I'm going, I'm going!" He spoke quickly, holding his hands up in surrender before running back over to Draco, who was still performing CPR. Suddenly Pansy coughed weakly.

"Pans, can you hear me? It's Draco," He leaned over to her.

"Yeah, Draco?" She asked quietly, reaching for his hand.

"I'm here, sh. Blaise and I are going to heal you, just one minute and you should be alright," He spoke softly, worried for her. Blaise moved his hands over her, muttering incantations while his friend checked her vitals. Draco had his hands on her abdomen and he shot her a weird look.

"Draco," Pansy whispered, pulling her best friend down to her. She muttered something to him that the others didn't catch and he suddenly went stiff.

"Not now Pansy!" He snapped.

"But-"

"No! I will later," He replied, calmer.

"Ancient Pureblood Promise?" She pleaded.

"Fine. _Promissio,_ I Draco Abraxas Malfoy so purely promise Pansy Esme Parkinson that I will perform to my best abilities what she has asked me to, _promissio signati._ Happy?" He scowled at her and she smiled happily at him.

"Yes!"

"Anyway, the other thing. How long?" He asked but she didn't answer.

"HOW LONG PANSY? THIS IS SERIOUS!" She flinched at his loud tone.

"Three, nearly four," She answered, eyes downcast.

"Jesus Pansy," Draco sighed while Blaise looked on confused. He leaned over to explain to him and they began whispering before nodding.

Hermione, Ginny, Narcissa and Molly watched on as the two young boys crossed their arms over the other in an _'x'_ shape and held hands over Pansy. They began muttering incantations and soon, a soft silvery flow of magic erupted from their hands over her stomach. Finally, they left go of each other and sat back on their haunches, before helping Pansy sit up. She looked embarrassed to have an audience and instead, wrapped her arms around Draco, leaning into his chest. He rubbed her back gently and her body shook as she tried to calm down.

"Your room is all sorted, ok, be careful and do not exert yourself. And I'm not just saying that because, you know. I'll get Azra to help you up there. I will tell them soon, right? Is it alright if we tell them, you know?" Draco asked her, still hugging her. She nodded almost invisibly.

"Alright honey, sh. You're fine and so are they, yeah, two! Okay, Azra can you please take Pans up to her room and look after her? Thanks," He passed Pansy to the house elf and they disapparated with a CRACK! The young boy sighed before standing up alongside Blaise. The two were worn out looking and Draco's shirt was covered in blood, but they couldn't tell if it was his or not.

"Is she alright?" Molly questioned.

"She should recover well, I managed to resuscitate her and her heart seems fine. I don't know what the spell was they hit her with though. She wants us to let you all know before Weasley gets back that..."

"She's pregnant!" Blaise blurted out and Draco shot him a scowl.

"Twins, they're fine too," He added, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to be a grandmother aw!" Molly squealed while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum it's the law, you were always going to be," The redhead snorted at her mother's behaviour.

"That means I will be sort of. If Mrs Parkinson is now dead, Pansy is your sister Draco. We are the pure-blooded family she is bonded to, should anything have happened to her parents. Both gone, she is now our responsibility," Narcissa sighed, saddened at the young girl's loss. She wanted to go and hug the girl, but she knew from experience that Slytherins do not like to be hugged, especially not in pity. She could only manage to hug Draco a few times, _ever._

"I guess we better go and see her," Hermione said, getting up and walking over to Draco.

"You're an amazing healer Malfoy, are you sure you're alright?" She questioned, taking his hand.

"I'll be fine Granger, stop worrying!" He kissed her before disapparating upstairs. They all shortly followed, not wanting to face the stair climb.

Pansy was in her room sitting on the bed, watching .. a movie?

"You have a tv?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Call it rebellion Granger!" Blaise winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, I'm sorry you had to see all that," Pansy looked down, embarrassed.

"Do not worry dear, we're just glad you're okay," Molly spoke to her, smiling.

"I'm fine thanks to Blaise and Draco-" She cut off, her eyes going wide.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU WILL TELL THEM NOW! YOU PROMISED ME YOU PRAT!" Pansy stood up off the bed and yelled at the blond who was leaning in the corner of the room. They turned to look at him and gasped loudly. Blood was more widespread across his shirt and running down from his nose. He was paler than Hermione had ever seen him in his life, he almost blended in with his hair. Pansy walked over to him, standing with her back to them and lifted up his jacket before shaking her head and putting it back.

"Why didn't you say it was Antiqua Purus Sanguis Pugione Dray?"

"I knew you'd worry, you're my sister now Pans, I needed to protect you ok? I had to make sure you were alright. Maybe it's better this way," He looked down, face blank. She slapped him hard across his face.

"Do not EVER say its better, how could you say that Dray. You know St Mungo's won't help, why weren't you your usual selfish self? Why didn't you look out for yourself first?-" Pansy broke off, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Pans, but you don't know what it's like and she was coming for you."

"What's going on?" Narcissa jumped in.

"What did you do _DRACO?"_ Hermione sounded annoyed and he half smirked.

"Bellatrix, she was going for Pansy, so I stepped in front of her and .. she got me. I'm sorry Mum, Hermione. I know St Mungo's won't help, they refuse to heal anyone associated with Voldemort or the Death Eater's, I-" He broke off, eyes rolling in his head as he collapsed on the floor.

"TELL ME THIS ISN'T WHAT I THINK PANSY!" Blaise yelled and Pansy nodded sniffling.

Hermione knelt at Draco's side opposite Blaise. She lifted his jacket and saw a dagger in his side. Narcissa cried out in anguish and Molly hugged her, holding her back. Hermione made to touch it but Blaise moved her hand away.

"You can't Hermione, you can't take it out. It's _Antiqua Purus Sanguis Pugione_. An ancient pure blood dagger, a clever little Goblin made trick. This dagger isn't like others; you could pull it out of yourself - a muggle born - and be alright after a healing spell. It's different for purebloods. The Death Eater's knew this. This dagger is-" He swallowed loudly, eyes going glassy. Hermione started shaking, tears rolling down her face.

"This dagger is slowly killing him because he's a pureblood and St Mungo's won't help him. They won't associate with Death Eaters or anyone like that. I don't know what to do," He finished, tears running down his and all their faces.

"NO!" Narcissa screamed, running over to her son, attempting to pull the dagger out. She'd only just knelt down beside him before Blaise pulled her away.

"Cissa, you can't touch it either, it'll kill you as well," Blaise said softly, hugging her tightly.

"No, he's my only boy. My sister did this, he's just a boy. Take him to St Mungo's, get Dumbledore, you have to do something Blaise please. It's my boy," She cried. It was so heart breaking that the others could hardly watch.

"Dumbledore isn't a Healer Cissa. I'm taking him to St Mungo's. Hermione you're going to need to make them help him, please. Molly, Ginny, come with us too, look after Narcissa and Pansy stay here for Harry, Weasley and Mr Weasley, sorry hun, but you need to rest. Narcissa you need to get Lucius from Azkaban, Kingsley will allow it. Draco may not make it, you need to get him now," The Italian said quietly, wiping at his eyes as Narcissa disapparated to the Minister's Office. Blaise stood up quickly, putting his semi-conscious best friends arm around his neck before disapparating with a large _CRACK!_ to St Mungo's. A few more sharp _CRACK!_'s and the others appeared beside him.

"We need some help; he's been stabbed with _Antiqua Purus Sanguis Pugione_. Please you have to help him!" Hermione said to the Healer's nearby, who took one look at her, then at him and nodded.

"Please Mr Zabini, lay him on the floor and step back, he is too far gone to move him anymore," The Head Healer said.

A sharp _CRACK!_ alerted them to someone else arriving. A distraught Narcissa arrived with a tired and gaunt Lucius and the Minister Kingsley in tow.

"No, that's my boy, please save him," Lucius sank to his knees, begging the Healers who were surprised at his actions but agreed.

"Step back all of you. Smith, you're going to have to pull it out, three, two, one," The Head Healer commanded, observing as the other Healer pulled the dagger out with advanced magic, sliding it away from the pale boy lying in front of them.

They pulled out various needles, injecting them into him and quickly checked his vitals. It all went wrong and Hermione sank down beside Narcissa and Lucius in despair. The Healers began yelling in panicked tones.

_"He's bleeding out!" _

_"He's taking a severe reaction to the dagger! This isn't good!"_

_"We're losing him!"_

_"Blood pressure's dropped!"_

_"So has his heart rate!"_

_"He's fitting!"_

_"Turn him onto his side!"_

They rolled him onto his right side as his whole body shook with the fit and blood spurted from his mouth.

_"He's coughing up blood, the dagger may have hit a vital organ or organs! We need to stabilise him before we can even assess the damage!"_

_"He's gone into VF! His heart's stopping, he's reacting badly!"_

_"Healer Smith, start resuscitation NOW! Or we're going to lose him!"_

"No no no no no no no," Narcissa kept repeating herself, her shaky voice stumbling over itself as her mouth moved wordlessly. Lucius drew her to him tightly, holding back his own tears. His son was dying right in front of him and it was his own fault. If he'd never been involved in the Death Eaters, he wouldn't be in Azkaban and Draco wouldn't be being resuscitated by Healers in front of him.

He looked across at Hermione, she was his son's girlfriend by the Marriage Law. She was a wreck. It seemed they loved each other, that was good. But the situation was not. She was shaking and crying so much that she didn't utter a sound, just like Narcissa, she kept mouthing _'No'_ over and over again.

Blaise was hugging Ginny and Mrs Weasley tightly to him, both were also crying and holding their hands to their mouths. When Lucius pictured his release from Azkaban, it was far from this.

He watched the Healers as they repeatedly tried to restart his son's heart, blowing air into his mouth in the hope of re-inflating his lungs and getting him breathing.

_"He's breathing, his heart's beating!"_

_"Bleeding is slowing!"_

_"Still not good, he's blood group AB negative, that's rare!"_

_"We need to stop the bleeding completely!"_

_"He's gone into VF again!"_

_"Restart resuscitations, remove the family!" _

One of the Healers stood up, covered in blood.

"I'm afraid you can't stay much longer, you're going to have to follow me to where you'll have to wait, I'm sorry. I'll explain all that's happening."

They followed him down a narrow hallway into a largish room, which was brightly painted in an annoying way.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco has indeed been stabbed by _Antiqua Purus Sanguis Pugione_. You of course know that this can be fatal for Purebloods. Even more so for your son, who seems to have taken a reaction to it. We're having trouble resuscitating him, his heart just won't restart and we can't get him breathing independently. When we do, it isn't for long. This reaction might have been because of his blood group - he is AB Negative which is extremely rare and he needs a transfusion. Is there anyone in your family of the same blood type? Perhaps either of you?" The Healer explained sadly.

"Neither of us are, the only other living relative I know of that would be that blood group would be my father and Draco's grandfather Abraxas Malfoy. We never saw eye to eye and I lost contact with him. However if someone were able to track him down, he would be able to help. He loved Draco, he would do anything for him," Lucius said shakily, holding Narcissa's petite frame against him.

"I believe that we can get the Auror's out to find Abraxas, Mr Malfoy. We can find him within the next ten minutes if I leave now," Kingsley spoke for the first time since his arrival.

"Please Minister, please, tell Abraxas we are losing our boy," Narcissa cried harder and Lucius led her from the room, it was too much.

Kingsley disapparated with a loud _POP!_ to the Ministry. Hermione couldn't stop shaking and the Healer came over to check her over.

"Miss Granger, can you look at me?" The Healer asked gently, looking in her eyes and feeling her forehead.

"I believe she's gone into shock, I will get Mrs Malfoy as well and have the pair treated before bringing them back. Hopefully, the Minister will be back soon and we can save the boy," The Healer nodded at Ginny, Blaise and Mrs Weasley before leading Hermione from the room.

"Okay Mrs Malfoy can you follow me please? Miss Granger why don't you come and sit down in here," The Healer said, opening a doorway down the hall for her.

"Go on Hermione dear," Narcissa hugged her, wiping away her own tears. Hermione nodded numbly, trudging into the room behind the Healer.

"Take a seat Hermione, may I call you that?"

Another nod.

"I know this may be hard for you, but how do you feel?"

"Scared.. Also a little sick and dizzy," She answered quietly and the Healer smiled sympathetically.

"That's understandable, I'll just check you over okay? Why don't you lie back here?" He gestured to the bed and Hermione hopped up onto it, trying to shake the bad feeling in her gut.

"Hm that's strange, let me just check. Lift your top a minute Hermione," The Healer muttered. Worried, she lifted her top up a little and watched as his wand tip glowed green.

"Hm, and how does this feel if I apply pressure here?" He asked, pressing down lightly on her ribs causing her to flinch a little.

"That's what I thought, ok. Hermione just wait here, I'll be back soon, I'm going to get another Healer to check you over alright?"

"Okay?" The brunette answered shakily – _what the hell was going on?!_


End file.
